SUFRIMIENTO ACUMULADO
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Está es una historia que cuenta las concecuencias que ha dejado en la vida de Candy todo el maltrato sufrido en su niñez, ¿Quien de sus galanes la ayudará a superar este trago amargo?, y quien borrará de su corazón ese "Sufrimiento Acumulado"
1. Chapter 1

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 1

Sin Ganas de Vivir

Estaban todos Reunidos en la casa Andley cuando un muy apurado George llegaba a la gran mansión de Chicago todas las personas al ver a George lo saludaron e invitaron a sentarse pero cuando el entró y notó que Archie estaba sentado en un elegante sillón de finos acabados en madera con un semblante de preocupación que denotaba que algo andaba mal

\- George que te trae por acá, noticias de William?-preguntaba una anciana

\- Pues….. no exactamente-dijo George sin saber como iniciar con su relato

\- Entonces George de que se trata-dijo Archie

\- Bueno pues yo…-dijo George

\- Que pasa George que traes ahí-dijo Elroy Andley señalando un sobre

\- Pues señora, será mejor que se entere por su propia cuenta-dijo George

\- Pero porqué-dijo Elroy

\- Lea-dijo George entregándole un sobre abierto

\- Veo que la has leído –dijo Elroy

\- Bueno sinceramente-dijo George

\- Vamos a ver que dice-dijo Elroy comenzando a sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón

\- Tía, tía tía que tiene?, responda-dijo Candy

\- Entonces Archie se acerco y reconoció un símbolo en la carta-oh! no tía no me diga que… no , no puede ser el está bien-dijo Archie

\- Que pasa?-dijo Annie levantándose de su asiento colocándose al lado de su novio

\- George diles-dijo la matrona

\- Pero señora….-dijo Elroy

\- Bueno jóvenes, han hallado la nave del joven Stear con severos daños, al parecer tiene manchas de sangre por lo que constataron que el en estos momentos…. Ha pasado a mejor vida-dijo George con la voz quebrada

\- No, no, no puede ser mi hermano está vivo-dijo Archie

\- Lo siento mucho joven-dijo George

\- No, no George no me mientas-dijo Archie agarrándolo de las solapas del traje

\- Tranquilo joven, -dijo George

\- Tranquilo?, Tranquilo?, mi hermano ha muerto y quieres que esté tranquilo-dijo Archie

\- Joven Archie!-dijo George al ver que Archie se desvanecía frente a él

\- Candy solo quedó estática, a la par de la tía abuela quien la llamaba pero ella revivía un recuerdo no muy grato el cual vivió en su infancia cuando su primo Anthony caía de un caballo y se golpeaba la cabeza demasiado fuerte para luego morir instantáneamente-Candice, Candice-preguntaba la matrona

\- Tía….. que acaba de decir George?-fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de desvanecerse y caer desmayada en el suelo

\- Candice que pasa?-dijo Elroy – Reacciona Candice-dijo de nuevo

\- Señora vengo a dejarle…. Dios mío que pasa-dijo Dorothy entrando por la puerta

\- Dorothy ve por el médico-dijo George – apúrate que el joven Archie y Candy se desmayaron- dijo George

\- Si enseguida George-dijo Dorothy saliendo a prisa para buscar al doctor Leonard

\- Momentos después Archie era atendido por el doctor, mientras Candy era llevada a un sillón amplio para poder revisarla luego- Dios mío otra desgracia en la familia Andley-dijo Elroy sentándose rápidamente al sentirse mareada

\- Vamos señora debe recomponerse-dijo George

\- Pero como George?, Janis y Edwin!-dijo la matrona poniéndose de pie abruptamente

\- Que pasa señora?-dijo George

\- Pasa que los padres de Stear venían el día de hoy a la mansión y también Patricia como les voy a dar la noticia-dijo Elroy

\- Hay señora, siento abrumarla pero quisiera preguntarle algo-dijo George

\- Que pasa George?-dijo Elroy

\- Señora ha tenido noticias del señor William? – preguntó George

\- No George pensé que eso venias a informarme-dijo Elroy

\- Bien señora no he tenido noticias del pero lo buscaré porque con lo del joven Stear no podemos esperar más para presentarlo como el patriarca Andley-dijo George

\- Si George, debe ser lo más pronto posible-dijo Elroy

\- Elroy comenzó a botar lágrimas en ese momento-Señora no llore por favor todos superaremos la muerte del joven Stear-dijo George

\- Hay, George pero si yo no hubiera sido tan testaruda en no aceptar a Candice como una Andley esto no hubiera pasado-dijo Elroy

\- No señora el joven Stear era demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos e ideales -dijo George-usted no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó-dijo George- de todos modos nunca le habría hecho caso-dijo George

\- Gracias por tus palabras George pero como tu comprenderás ya estoy muy viaja para estas impresiones-dijo Elroy

\- Si señora pero no lo soporte por usted, hágalo por sus sobrinos, ellos la necesitan en estos momentos-dijo George

\- Si George lo sé pero si yo hubiera dejado que Candice se casará con alguno de mis sobrinos ella hubiera impedido que Stear se fuera-dijo Elroy

\- Como señora? A que se refiere?-dijo George

\- Mis sobrinos hace mucho tiempo cuando Candy escapó del colegio me propusieron que si uno de ellos se casaba con Candy o se comprometía con ella ninguno me desobedecería de nuevo, y estudiarían finanzas para ayudarte con las empresas Andley-dijo Elroy

\- Valla!, pero eso que tiene que ver?-dijo George

\- Bueno como yo les respondí que aunque no quisieran tendrían que estudiar finanzas y que nunca los dejaría comprometerse con una huérfana-dijo Elroy avergonzada

\- Pero señora-dijo George un poco molesto

\- Si George lo sé, pero aún no termino, luego de recibir mi carta mandé por ellos porque la guerra se acercaba cada vez más , al volver mis dos sobrinos, se reunieron conmigo y me amenazaron con irse a la próxima guerra si no lo hacía, pero les respondí que no me importaba que hicieran lo que creyeran prudente-dijo Elroy con pesar

\- …. – George solo se limitó hacer un gesto que animaba a Elroy a continuar

\- Sinceramente me aterraba el solo pensar que ellos fueran a la inminete guerra pero luego recapacite y creí que era imposible porque Archie es demasiado vanidoso para ir, y Stear es pacífico entonces nunca pensé que sería el necesariamente quien se fuera, sabiendo que dejaría destrozada a su novia, a su hermano, y sobre todo a Candy a quien luego de regresar de su viaje de New York enferma, se enteró de la situación y se volvió una persona sombría que vive sola en su departamento-dijo Elroy

\- Hay señora no sabe cuanto lo siento-dijo George

\- Gracias George, pero creo que fue mi culpa nunca me perdonaré por esto-dijo Elroy llorando a mares por la pérdida de su sobrino- si yo hubiera aceptado a Candice más bien me huebiera dado cuenta antes de que era una persona buena, tal vés Stear estaría vivo

\- No señora no se culpe-dijo George

El tiempo fue pasando y luego de enterrar a Stear, Paty fue con su familia a Florida llevándose consigo su tristeza y el más grande secreto que ocultaría hasta el fin de sus días, y así pasaron los días , las semanas, hasta cumplir 2 meses del fallecimiento de Stear. Archie casi no dormía, ni comía, lo mismo que Candy, ella solamente se limitaba a pasar grandes jornadas del día en el hospital de Chicago, luego en la clínica del Doctor Martín, y el tiempo que le quedaba lo utilizaba para desahogarse en la penumbra de su habitación. Últimamente por debilidad solamente estaba encerrada en su habitación hacia la imposibilidad de levantarse, por precaución la habían trasladado a la mansión de Chicago, porque la de Lakewood había sido ocupada con anterioridad

Archie solamente se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, no salía ni al pasillo, hasta había terminado su relación con Annie, le confesó que no la amaba y que estaba con ella por compromiso con Candy. Archie aún recordaba el día en el que terminó con Annie

 **Flash Back**

\- Hola Archie amor como estas?-preguntó Annie irrumpiendo en la habitación

\- Annie pasa sientáte –dijo Archie- deseo hablar seriamente contigo-dijo de nuevo

\- Que pasa Archie?-dijo Annie

\- Mira Annie quiero dejarte las cosa en claro y no quiero que lo mal interpretes-dijo Archie

\- Dime Archie-dijo Annie

\- Bueno yo…-dijo Archie intentando ponerse de pie pero no pudo porque las desveladas y la falta de comida habían ocasionado que perdiera la fuerza de su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente sobre la cama

\- Mi amor cuidado-dijo Annie intentando poner la luz pero fue vetada por Archie antes de hacerlo

\- Ni se te ocurra-dijo Archie

\- Pero mi amor-dijo Annie

\- No me llames así – dijo Archie

\- Pero Archie-recriminó Annie

\- Sabes que Annie quería decírtelo lo más suave posible pero no aguanto más quiero romper toda relación sentimental contigo-dijo Archie

\- Pero Archie por qué?-dijo Annie

\- Porque no te amo-dijo Archie, la falta de sueño y debilidad habían desmejorado su animo hasta el punto de volverse un hombre hermitaño

\- Sabes Archie yo te amo-dijo Annie

\- Pero yo a ti no, no podemos seguir así esto es una farsa, un teatro-dijo Archie

\- No Archie, yo si lo tomé enserio-dijo Annie

\- Pues yo no, y sabes por que-dijo Archie

\- Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo Archivald-dijo Annie

\- Porque no si es la verdad, lo hice **POR CANDY PORQUE ES ELLA A QUIEN AMO-** dijo Archie

\- Te lo advertí Archivald-dijo Annie comenzado a llorar

\- Jajaja que creías que en verdad te amaba pues no, no puedo –dijo Archie- eres tan desagradable que tus padres quisieron primero a Candy y no a ti-dijo Archie

\- Calla Archie, basta-dijo Annie

\- Bien entonces vete y nunca más vuelvas a pisar está mansión –dijo Archie

\- Lo siento Archivald pero no será posible porque Candy es mi amiga y por ella debo venir, porque aunque no lo creas ella necesita apoyo-dijo Annie- ella no es una piedra que no siente y creo que tantas perdidas en su vida le han afectado demasiado-dijo Annie

\- Bien pero entonces te suplico no vuelvas a mostrar tu rostro frente a mí de nuevo-dijo Archie

\- Adiós Archivald-dijo Annie cerrando la puerta saliendo de la mansión de Chicago con un mar de lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos

Ese día Archie recordaba como se sintió aliviado al terminar una relación que no tenía futuro, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era eso sino que la salud de Candy será real lo que dijo Annie, tal vez ella si estuvo muy afectada con todo esto.

Entonces se dispuso a darse un baño, de un momento a otro recuperó algo de fuerza, de dio el baño, el cual fué relajante luego de tanto tiempo, entró a la habitacio y prendió la luz, la cual lastimo de primera cuenta sus bellos ojos color almendra pero luego se adaptaron, notó que tenía una gran y espesa barba, se la cortó, al poco tiempo ya estaba listo para salir de su habitación y bajar a desayunar.

La mucama como siempre cumplia con sus deberes entro muy temprano a la habitación de Archie para ver si ese día lograría que se acabara el plato del desayuno, antes de entrar soltó un gran respiro y se dispuso a entrar

\- Joven Archievald como se siente hoy vengo a …..-dijo la mucama

\- Hola Josephine como estas, guau que cara tienes-le dijo Archie

\- Pero que pasa-dijo la mucama-como es que está listo para salir-dijo de nuevo

\- Pues sabes Josephine me he dado cuenta que necesito respirar aire puro-dijo Archie

\- Me alegra joven-dijo la mucama

\- Sabes Josephine se me hace raro que me llames Archievald llámame Archie –dijo Archie

\- Si señor como diga-dijo la mucama

\- Bien entonces creo que bajaré a desayunar al comedor-dijo Archie

\- Pero joven no….-no pudo continuar porqué Archie se había marchado

\- Archie silbaba por la mansión faltaba algo pero no sabía porque era una chispa, de felicidad, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso mucho tiempo ya que prefirió salir al jardín a tomar aire, estuvo ahí cerca de una hora, respirando y disfrutando de la bella naturaleza, el terminar su recorrido pensó en desayunar, entonces se dirigió al comedor-me han de estar esperando y lo primero que vería sería la tan esperada sonrisa de Candy- bue…..-dijo deteniéndose secamente al ver a Annie llorando en la mesa

\- Annie pero que tienes?-preguntó Archie muy asombrado

\- Archievald!-dijo ella sobresaltándose

\- Que tienes? Por qué lloras?-dijo Archie

\- Pues…-dijo Annie

\- Dime ahora-dijo Archie

\- Es Candy- dijo ella

\- Que pasa con Candy-dijo Archie

\- Pues ella….-dijo siendo interrumpida por Dorothy quien tenía ojeras muy espesas alrededor de sus bellos ojos

\- Señorita Annie la llama la señora Elroy-dijo Dorothy

\- Vamos Archievald ven conmigo-dijo Annie

\- Entonces Archie la siguió hasta el segundo piso y vió que no habían parado en el cuarto de la señora Elroy sino que en el de Candy del cual solamente se sentía mucha tensión- toc, toc, toc,-sonaba la puerta del la habitación, que al abrirse dejó ver a un George realmente cansado, seguido de una tía Elroy con ojeras bajo sus arrugados ojos y con un cansancio en demasía por las noches de desvelos, pero lo peor de todo era verla a ella ahí, inerte como un vegetal, con los ojos cerrados y sin ese brillo característico, el rostro lo tenía cansado y muy pálido, estaba delgada, vestida aún con un traje negro- hijo-dijo la tía al ver a Archie nuevamente como era

\- Tía Elroy, que pasó? como estas? Como está ella?-dijo –Archie

\- Pues al parecer le afecto demasiado la muerte de Stear-dijo la tía

\- Si pero no solo eso-dijo Annie

\- Annie que le pasó explicate, explíquenme-dijo Archie

\- Bueno pues ella ….-dijo Annie

\- Joven Archie quisiera que me escuchara, venga conmigo-dijo George

\- Si George pero no quiero separarme de ella-dijo Archie

\- Bien joven, creo que para la señorita Brighter y para la señora Elroy es muy difícil contar lo que pasó luego de la muerte del joven Stear, pues verá-dijo George iniciando con su relato- ella luego de que todos fueran a despedir a la señorita Paty a la estación de tren se mudó a su departamento, pasaba largas jornadas en el hospital de Chicago y también largas jornadas de trabajo en una pequeña clínica llamada clínica feliz, ella luego de trabajar se encerraba en su departamento y lloraba desconsoladamente, unas porcas veces tuve la oportunidad de ayudarla, ella se fue debilitando poco a poco hasta que un día nos notificaron del hospital que Candy se había desmayado, ella se fue debilitando conforme pasaban las semanas, entonces el señor Andley dijo que quería que Candy estuviera en la mansión de Chicago y así se hizo, cuando usted estaba sumido en depresión, ella estaba cada vez peor, ella se sentía impotente, la ultima vez que la ví despierta me contó todo lo que la atormentaba, al parecer ella recordó todos esos tragos amargos que ha vivido, el ser huérfana, como el maltrato de lo Reagan, la muerte del joven Anthony, el rompimiento con el joven Grandchester, la pérdida de la persona que vivía con ella, la muerte del joven Stear-dijo George- al parecer Candy siempre ha sufrido mucho aunque no lo demuestre, puede que tenga demasiado sufrimiento acumulado, y eso ha hecho-dijo George con la voz comenzando a quebrársele- que esté en coma

\- Archie apretaba los puños, hasta el punto que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos, como era posible que el siendo el amigo, el primo, el estando enamorado de ella la haya dejado sola todo ese tiempo, sola sin nadie que la ayudase a sobrellevar su dolor, que mal la ha de haber pasado, y el la había dejado sola- no, no puede ser-dijo Archie reaccionando

\- Que pasa hijo?-dijo Elroy

\- Tía perdóname-dijo Archie

\- Por qué hijo no hay nada que perdonar-dijo Elroy

\- Perdóname por dejarte sola, no te tomé en cuenta sabía que estabas sufriendo-dijo Archie- perdona que fui un desconsiderado-dijo de nuevo

\- No hijo, no hay nada que perdonar-dijo Elroy

\- Claro que sí tía, ella está así por mi culpa, por qué no estuve con ella?, por qué?, dime tía tanto sufrió ella-dijo Archie

\- No hijo claro que no-dijo Elroy

\- Annie lloraba cerca de una ventana, apretando una cortina que yacía ahí, en parte lloraba por lo mal que lo había pasado Candy, y por otra lloraba porque el amor de Archie jamás le había pertenecido, entonces le ganó la furia y dijo:-dígale señora todo lo que sufrió Candy, no tiene caso ocultarlo ella sufrió demasiado, ella no se lo merece-dijo Annie

\- Callese señorita –dijo Elroy

\- Por qué?, dígale a su sobrino todo lo que Candy sufrió al morir Stear-dijo Annie

\- Señorita!-dijo Elroy

\- Dejala tía tiene razón, ella me lo advirtió y no la escuché , pero ya no será así desde ahora no me separaré de ella-dijo Archie

Continuará

* * *

 **HOLA HOLA! les presento mi más reciente creación, este es un minific, que trata sobre nuestra querida Candy y las concecuencias de su sufrimiento, así que alguien debe ayudarla ¿No? bueno aún no sé con quien se quedará pero ustedes me ayudaran enviando sus Reviews o mandandome un correo a ggisselle46 gmail . com**

 **espero sus reviews y que lean mis otras historias**

 **Guardando Secretos (albertfic, 22cap.)**

 **Errores de Dos Generaciones (terryfic, 4 cap)**

 **Bye Bye**


	2. La Bella Durmiente

**Sufrimiento Acumulado**

Capitulo 2

La Bella Durmiente

\- Dejalá tía ella tiene razón me lo advirtió y no le hice caso-dijo Archie

\- Pero hijo-dijo Elroy

\- Si tía pero le juro que ahora no la dejaré sola porque ella es la mujer que amo-dijo Archie- ninguna otra es igual a ella

\- Annie solo se volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana, para llorar en silecio- maldito Archie-pensaba

\- Pero tía que hacen aquí parados-dijo Archie

\- Porqué hijo?-dijo la mujer

\- Vamos ordenen que cambien de ropa a Candy, que le pongan un vestido color blanco, quiero que la cambie Dorothy, que cambien sabanas, cortinas, todos debe ser de un color claro-dijo Archie-no puede seguir en está habitación tan triste, se que la luz le hará bien-dijo Archie

\- Está bien hijo-dijo Elroy- George ve con Dorothy y dile que ordene que cambien toda la habitación de Candy-dijoElroy

\- Si señora en un momento vuelvo-dijo George saliendo de la habitación, solo unos instantes fueron necesarios para encontrar a Dorothy porque ella estaba en el cuarto de Archie, disque arreglando.

\- Dorothy la señora Andley te llama-dijo George

\- Dorothy volteo estaba llorando-Dorothy querida que te pasa-dijo George enternecido al ver a su novia así

\- Hay George a pesar de ser una empleada soy la amiga de Candy y me duele verla así, ver como se ha ido desmoronando poco a poco, no he trabajado tanto como tu para la familia Andley pero les he tomado cariño, no me gusta que Candy padezca esto-dijo lanzándose a los brazos de George- no me gusta George, esa niña fuerte, valerosa y alegre-dijo de nuevo

\- Hay Dorothy crees que a mí si, he estado en vela todos estos meses por la señorita Candy, me duele verla destrozada, encontrarla en su apartamento llorando en un rincón, no Dorothy se que no lo merece-dijo George comenzando a retener fallidamente las lágrimas que amenzaban por salir- te pido que seas fuerte, no me gusta verte llorando –dijo George

\- Lo sé, mi amor pero abrazame, siento que no puedo más me ha dolido tanto que ella pase por esto, desde la muerte del joven Anthony todo han sido sombras y desgracias para ella-dijo Dorothy

\- Lo sé pero no debes llorar debes ser fuerte –dijo George apartándola un poco- sabes que te quiero y que juntos apoyaremos a Candy para que salga adelante-dijo George

\- Si lo se es por eso que quiero pedirte que le digas a la señora Elroy que me permita ser mucama personal de Candy-dijo Dorothy

\- Por qué no se lo pides tu?-dijo George

\- Porque la señora Elroy no ha querido, además me da mucho miedo que me diga que no-dijo Dorothy

\- Esta bien yo le dire-dijo George-pero no llores-dijo enjugando las lagrimas de ella-pronto pasará la tormenta-dijo George

\- Gracias George no sé que haría sin ti-dijo ella

\- No mi amor que haría yo sin ti-dijo el

\- Te quiero George, a pesar de la diferencia de edades creo que eres muy apuesto, todo un caballero inglés-dijo Dorothy

\- Gracias yo también te amo-dijo George- pero por el momento debes organizar a todas las mucamas para que cambien las sábanas y las cortinas de la señorita Candy, el joven Archie quiere que tu te encargues explícitamente de cambiar de ropa a la señorita Candy-dijo George

\- Si claro George como digas-dijo Dorothy

\- Ha… y Dorothy-dijo George

\- Si George-dijo ella

\- No te preocupes tu quedarás a cargo de Candy-dijo George

\- Gracias-dijo ella acercándose a el plantándole un beso fugaz

\- Ahora ve-dijo George

\- Si hasta luego-dijo ella

Entonces así se hizo todo se realizó de inmediato, se cambió todo en la habitación de Candy ya no estaba tan triste, hasta la mansión recobró un poco del brillo que había perdido en poco tiempo casi todo volvía a la normalidad.

Desde que Archie mejoró todos habían tomado un horario para cuidar de Candy, Archie pasaba con Candy las mañanas hablándole, escuchando música, contándole lo que pasaba en la mansión, lo que el sentía y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Las tardes eran con la tía Elroy y Annie ella bebían té, tejían, hablaban y rezaban por Candy. Las noches antes de dormir eran de Dorothy ella rezaba por Candy, le decía lo mucho que la extrañaba y le contaba como era su vida siendo novia de George. Y por último las noches, esas eran para George y Dorothy, luego de un día cansado George llegaba a la mansión y ayudaba a su novia a meter a Candy a la cama, también rezaba por Candy y a veces lloraba, pero casi siempre entraba a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla despierta, hasta le había pedido al doctor Leonard que le enseñara como inyectarle sus vitaminas a Candy, la cuidaba como a la hija que hubiera querido tener. Los fines de semana eran para la Señorita Pony y la hermana María quienes llegaban el sábado y domingo a la mansión Andley para cuidar de Candy, los últimos días se le hacía mas fácil ya que el señor William había pedido que la trasladaran a Lakewood porque era un ambiente más agradable para ella.

Y así pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses las fiestas de fin de año, hasta llegar al mes del cumpleaños de Candy el mes en donde las flores florecen y en donde las dulce Candy están en su mayor auge, ese mes en el que las flor más bella de los Andley florecía. Y todos tenían la esperanza de que ella despertase de su dulce sueño, y los saludara con una sonrisa que solo ella podía esbozar, esa sonrisa que dejaba embobado a culaquiera.

Todos en la mansión Andley esperaban con una gran emoción el día en que Candy despertara ya habían pasado ocho mese y ella nada, no habían señales de vida.

Mientras la sociedad de Chicago comenzaba a preguntarse el porqué no habría fiesta de año nuevo en la mansión Andley, ni tampoco fiesta de pascua, día de gracias, y ahora solamente faltaba la fiesta de la heredera del clan Andley, la fiesta de Candice White Andley.

La tía Elroy como cosa rara había ido a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas para Candy, y había logrado escuchar algunos comentarios de algunas mujeres de la sociedad de Chicago.

\- Parece que los Andley han entrado en quiebra-dijo una mujer

\- Por qué lo dices?-preguntó la otra intrigada

\- Porque si mal no recuerdo no hubo ninguna fiesta en la mansión Andley además que no he visto en mucho tiempo a la hija de Sir William Andley-dijo la mujer

\- Haaa! Si tienes razón , o a lo mejor la niña resultó con su domingo 7 y la quieren tener cautiva para que nadie se de cuenta-dijo la otra

\- Pues quien sabe, shhh calla que hay viene la señora Elroy-dijo la mujer

\- Buenas tardes madam Elroy-dijeron las mujeres

\- Buenas Tardes señoras, gusto de verlas-dijo Elroy

\- Ves creo que ahora si algo pasó en la familia Andley, porque mira, cuando ver a Elroy comprando víveres-dijo la mujer

\- Tienes razón-dijo la otra

Entonces Elroy tuvo que hablar con George. Al llegar a casa ella mandó a llamar a George quien de inmediato llegó al lugar en donde Elroy lo esperaba

\- Si señora que necesita, se ha puesto mal la señorita Candy?-preguntó preocupado

\- No, no te preocupes, quiero que me aconsejes-dijo Elroy

\- Yo, aconsejarla-dijo George

\- Si George, he escuchado algunos chismes en donde dicen que los Andley hemos quebrado y puede que los empresarios retiren sus bienes del banco, creo que debemos hacer algo por eso-dijo Elroy- me preocupa además creo que ya es tiempo que William se presente como el cabeza de los Andley

\- Si señora tiene razón, convocaremos a una conferencia de prensa para que todos se enteren que William es el cabeza de los Andley-dijo George

\- George creo que debemos sacar a la luz el estado de salud de Candy-dijo Elroy

\- Pero señora-dijo George

\- Si George lo sé pero debemos hacerlo-dijo Elroy- para que la gente comprenda que no estamos en quiebra y que no hemos hecho fiestas y celebraciones por respeto a Candy-dijo Elroy

\- Está bien señora - dijo George

\- Bien entonces no se diga más, avisale a William y a los periodistas para que saquen una nota en todos los periódicos de Estados Unidos y que saquen algunas notas en los periódicos de Escocia e Inglaterra-dijo Elroy

\- Muy bien señora eso haré-dijo George

\- Pero cuando?-dijo Elroy

\- Señora lo podemos hacer en el cumpleaños de la señorita Candy, recuerde que es el domingo de la semana que viene-dijo George

\- Buena idea George entonces hazlo el 7 de mayo-dijo Elroy

Y así se hizo el día 7 de mayo se realizó una pequeña recepción exclusivamente para periodistas los cuales tomarían nota de lo que la familia Andley debía decir.

\- Buenas tardes –iniciaba Elroy con su discurso- espero no se estén aburriendo el día de hoy quisiera pedirles que hagan las preguntas que quieran luego de hacer el anuncio que debo hacer, como pueden observar a mi derecha se encuentra Archivald Cornwall Andley, y a mi izquierda George Johnson y se preguntaran porque hay un lugar vacio, pues esto se debe a que el dueño de es silla es el patriarca de los Andley, les presento al patriarca y heredero del titulo nobiliario de Conde en Escocia por parte de la familia Andley, **William Albert Andley** todos se quedaron viendo al joven que entraba a la habitación, era un joven rubio, con porte alto e imponente, con unos hermosos ojos azules, gestos refinados, y gran porte al caminar. Albert al llegar tomó su asiento al lado de su tía en el centro de la mesa en donde estaban todos sentados.

\- Buenas tardes a todos yo soy William Albert Andley patriarca y conde Andley, se preguntaran el porque soy tan joven, pues al morir mis padres la familia quedo sin patriarca, al ser el único heredero del patriarcado, mi tutor George Johnson y mi tía Elroy Andley optaron por resguardarme hasta cumplir con la mayoría de edad que se requería para asumir el cargo, y el día de hoy al tener 26 años tomo posecion del cargo y titulo que me corresponde.-concluyó Albert

\- Ahora si señores pueden comenzar a preguntar-dijo George

\- Para el New York Times, ¿es por usted que los Andley han dejado de hacer las fiestas acostumbradas de fin de años?-dijo el periodista

\- No señor esa no es la razón-respondió Albert

\- ¿es cierto que los Andley están en quiebra?-dijo otro periodista

\- No señor luego de la guerra las finanzas en nuestra empresa van aumentando, a la familia Andley le está yendo mejor que nunca-respondió George-además de darle las gracias a nuestro director fantasma, el señor William quien se ha hecho cargo de las empresas desde que cumplió los 26 años de edad- dijo George

\- ¿ Cuál es la razón por la que la señorita Candice Andley no está aquí?-dijo un periodista

\- De que periódico eres?-preguntó George

\- Soy de un periódico extranjero muy conocido en Escocia –dijo el hombre

\- Bien señores, la señorita Candy no está aquí porque sufre quebrantos de salud-dijo Elroy

\- ¿Será eso o está embarazada y la tienen resguardada, así como lo hicieron con la señorita Rosemary hace muchos años?-dijo un periodista a quien habían contratado para hacer una nota mala para los Andley

\- No señor eso es una vil mentira, tanto lo de Rose como lo de Candy-dijo Albert

\- Tranquilo William-dijo Elroy

\- Pero tía no ves lo que acaba de decir este hombre-dijo Albert

\- Bien como quieren una explicación se las daremos,-dijo Archie

\- Si claro que sí-dijo la tía

\- Bueno entonces yo lo haré-dijo Archie

\- No hijo mejor lo diré yo-dijo Elroy

\- No tía yo les diré la razón-dijo Archie

\- Como quieras?-dijo Elroy temiendo lo que Archie diría

\- Bien señores como mi tía les dijo la sñeorita Candy sufre quebrantos de salud, ella luego de la muerte de mi hermano Allistear Cornwall Andley en la guerra cayó en depresión al igual que yo, creo que nos afectó demasiado la muerte de mi hermano pero ella fue la más afectada hasta caer en un coma indefinido, lleva casi un año en ese estado, es por eso que ella no se ha asomado a las calles de Chicago y en respeto a ella es que no hemos realizado fiestas .-dijo Archie

\- ¿ Porqué un miembro de la familia más poderosa de América tuvo que irse a pelear a la guerra?- dijo un periodista

\- Porque el tenía sus propios ideales y opiniones y nosotros como familia supimos respetarlo y apoyarlo hasta el fin-dijo Archie

\- ¿Les fueron mandados los restos del joven?- preguntó alguien ahí

\- No, sus restos no fueron enviados así que no sabemos si sigue vivo, pero lo mas seguro es que no, aunque nos duela aceptarlo creo que está muerto al no aparecer durante un año-dijo Archie con pesar

\- Bueno señores esto fue todo-dijo George

\- No más preguntas-dijo Albert

\- Hasta pronto-dijo Albert corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto de Candy

\- Dorothy déjame entrar-dijo Albert

\- Señor usted aquí en la masion y por la mañana-dijo Dorothy

\- Si Dorothy me han presentado no tengo porque esconderme más-dijo Albert

\- Hay señor que bueno verlo-dijo Dorothy

\- Déjame estar un momento a solas con Candy-dijo Albert

\- Claro señor-dijo Dorothy

\- Candy mi pequeña has estado tan sola y desamparada estos días porque, discúlpame por haberte dejado sola, pero quiero que comprendas que ya me había comunicado con George y no pude hacer nada más-dijo Albert demasiado preocupado-lo siento discúlpame-dijo de nuevo- por favor despierta pronto, extraño tu sonrisa, tus locuras por favor mi amor despierta-dijo Albert entre sollozos

y así paso casi todo el día con Candy pidiéndole perdón y abrazándola.

Al día siguiente salió la nota en el periódico que decía:

 **El Patriarca de los Andley Aparece!**

 **Al parecer el misterioso señor William ha sido resguardado todos estos años para su protección, y el día de ayer se presentó no solo como el jefe del clan Andley sino que como el Conde William Albert de Andley, en escocia. También la familia asegura que no están en quiebra y que les está yendo mejor que nunca**

 **Además se nos informa que la siguiente matriarca heredera en línea directa, la Señorita Candice Andley ha estado en coma durante los últimos 8 meses y que es por respeto a ella que no se han realizado celebraciones en la mansión Andley**

 **Esperamos de todo corazón que la señorita Andley mejore muy pronto, nuestros mejores deseos para la familia, en está época de tristezas.**

Un joven actor de pelo castaño al leer el artículo soltó la taza de té que bebía en compañía de su madre, palideció de un instante a otro.

\- Hijo que pasa estas bien, estas palido-dijo Eleonor Baker

\- Debo ir a Chicago, debo verla y saber que está bien, ahora que ha muerto Susana soy libre-dijo Terry

\- Que pasa hijo explicate?-dijo Eleonor

\- Hay mamá Candy, ella…. Está… en coma-dijo Terry

\- Pero hijo vamos ven rápido ven conmigo-dijo Eleonor

\- Que tu también vas?-dijo Terry

\- Claro Terry ella me ayudó a reconciliarme contigo-dijo Eleonor

\- Bueno vamos-dijo Terry

Mientras en Florida una chica castaña lloraba en brazos de su abuela por saber que su amiga estaba en coma desde que ella se había ido de hay.

\- Hay abuela…..-decía Paty entre sollozos

\- Tranquilízate hija, esto no te hace bien-dijo la abuela

\- No puedo, no debí dejar a Candy sola-dijo Paty

\- Vamos hija tranquila-dijo la abuela, y a así tardarón un tiempo hasta que Paty habló

\- Se que prometí no regresar, pero no la puedo dejar sola-dijo Paty

\- Pero hija….. como crees que reaccionaran-dijo la abuela

\- No me importa, yo debo ir Candy es mi amiga, ella me apoyo y me alejo de las burlas de Eliza, también me apoyo cuando Stear fue a la guerra, no puedo, no debo dejarla sola-dijo Paty

\- Tienes razón hija yo aprecio mucho a Candy- dijo la abuela-debemos ir con ella

\- Vamos abuela prepara todo, nos vamos a Chicago-dijo Paty

\- Si hija-dijo la abuela

\- Hay voy Candy-pensó Paty

Y así todos los amigos de Candy llegarían a Lakewood a apoyarla sus amigos del hospital también, hasta un médico que acababa de llegar de Francia, muy apuesto y gallardo se dirigía a comprar un ticket para ir con la chica que desde hace mucho le había flechado el corazón hasta encontrarse con un periódico, lo leyó hasta llegar a la nota en donde hablaban de los Andley, el joven se apresuró a comprar un ticket lo más rápido posible.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola hola como les va mis Candy amigas (os) espero muy bien y esten disfrutando mi fic sinceramente lo hago con mucho cariño gracias por seguirlo y gracias por sus reviews**

 **bueno pues les pedí que me votaran para ver quien ayudaría a Candy a salir de su estado de coma, gracias por votar, les aseguro que los tomo en cuenta y para que lo vean hare el recuento de votos hasta ahora**

 **anónimo1 Terry**

 **AndreaG. Albert**

 **anónimo2 Albert**

 **tete: Terry**

 **Candela Terry**

 **Yosy Terry**

 **mónica Terry**

 **akane Terry**

 **anónimo3 Albert**

 **anónimo4 Albert**

 **Dianley Terry**

 **anónimo5 Terry**

 **Josie Albert**

 **Nina Albert**

 **mina Terry**

 **gatita Terry**

 **Está muy reñido esto hasta ahora vamos 10 para el castaño inglés y 6 para el escocés fornido**

 **anónimo6 Terry**

 **Fandcya Albert**

 **Stormaw Archie**

 **anónimo 7 Terry**

 **anónimo 8 Albert**

 **y así quedamos con los resultados del capítulo 1 son 12 para Terry y 8 para Albert y uno para Archie**

 **sigan mandando sus votos, gracias por seguir mi fic y bueno voy a publicar seguido porque estoy de descanso absoluto así que espero les siga gustando mi trabajo y no se vallan porque no ha empezado lo mero bueno**


	3. Visitas

Sufrimiento acumulado

Capitulo 3

Visitas

Y así todos los amigos de Candy llegarían a Lakewood a apoyarla sus amigos del hospital también, hasta un médico que acababa de llegar de Francia, muy apuesto y gallardo se dirigía a comprar un ticket para ir con la chica que desde hace mucho le había flechado el corazón hasta encontrarse con un periódico, lo leyó hasta llegar a la nota en donde hablaban de los Andley, el joven se apresuró a comprar un ticket lo más rápido posible.

Pasaba una semana y regalos, arreglos de flores especialmente rosas llegaban a la mansión Andley, personas llegaban a ofrecer su ayuda y apoyo a la familia Andley en todo lo que necesitara la señorita Candy, la familia se sentía tan reconfortada en saber que la gente los apoyaba y que Candy después de todo no era una vergüenza para la familia, sino que un orgullo, una heroína para los pacientes del hospital en donde había laborado hace casi un año.

Un día en el que la familia Andley cumplía con su rutina diaria, tocarón a la puerta, de mala gana George; que como cosa rara no estaba en las empresas Andley se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la gran mansión de la familia.

\- Buenas días en que puedo servirle-dijo George, al reconocer al joven lo hizo pasa de inmediato

\- Buenos día señor George, me da gusto volver a verle-dijo el joven- le presento a…-dijo de nuevo con una cara de confusión a la persona que lo acompañaba

\- A su madre-dijo la mujer

\- Si a mi madre la señora Eleonor Baker-dijo Terry

\- Mucho gusto señora, creo que vienen a ver a Candy-dijo George

\- Si señor, eso es cierto-dijo Eleonor

\- A pues los guiaré a la habitación de ella-dijo George-vamos síganme

\- George quien toca….. pero si ella es….. es….. es Eleonor Baker-dijo Archie pasmado

\- Si joven es la gran actriz de Broadway y el señor Terruce Granchester

\- A si, si, él –dijo Archie despectivo- señora que la trae por aca, me presento soy Archievald Cornwall Andley, primo de Candy ella …. Nunca me mencionó que la conocía, yo soy soy fan número uno-dijo Archie- la guío a la habitación de ella venga conmigo-dijo Archie

\- Si claro gracias-dijo Eleonor un poco aturdida

\- Joven Grandchester venga conmigo sígame lo llevaré con la señorita Candy-dijo George

\- Gracias George-dijo Terry

\- De nada joven-dijo George

\- Parece que Archie está entusiasmado con mi madre-dijo Terry

\- Si joven, el joven Archievald es admirador de su madre desde que la vió actuar por primera vez , hace como unos 18 años-dijo George

\- Guau! Si que le gusta el teatro-dijo Terry

\- Ni se imagina-dijo George- bien llegamos-dijo George

\- Gracias-dijo Terry

\- Le pido entre con cuidado-dijo George

\- Si claro-dijo Terry

\- Hijo ven-dijo Eleonor quien ya se encontraba en la habitacion

\- Hijo?-preguntó Archie

\- Es una larga historia –dijo Eleonor

\- Si claro….. hola Terry-dijo Archie

\- Elegante-dijo Terry

\- Bueno en donde está Candy-dijo Eleonor

\- Ella está allá solo les pido esperemos un momento ella está siendo cambiada de atuendo-dijo Archie

\- Si claro-dijeron todos

\- Breves instantes después salía Annie con la tía de la habitación acompañadas de Dorothy y Mary quien había sido traía de la mansión Reagan

\- Bien pueden pasa-dijo Annie- Terry como estas?-dijo Annie- Señora-saludó a Eleonor

\- Timída-dijo Terry en forma de saludo- te presento a Eleonor Baker, mi madre-dijo Terry

\- Ohhh mucho gusto-dijo Annie- Terry es encerio tu madre-dijo Annie

\- Si es una larga historia-dijo Terry

\- Bien luego me explicas, pasen a ver a Candy-dijo Annie

\- Gracias –dijeron las visitas

\- Señora …-dijo Terry

\- Elroy, soy la tía-abuela de Candy-dijo la mujer

\- Mucho gusto señora Terruce Grandchester para servirle-dijo Terry besándole el dorso de la mano-ella es mi madre Eleonor Baker-dijo Terry

\- Mucho gusto señora Elroy soy una vieja amiga de Candy-dijo Eleonor

\- Mucho gusto, había leído un poco sobre ustedes en los periódicos-dijo Elroy

\- Si claro, sentimos mucho lo que le pasó a Candy-dijo Eleonor

\- Gracias-dijo Elroy-vengan acompáñenme ella está aquí-dijo Elroy

\- Gracias señora-dijo Terry y su madre

\- Tía porqué no descansa nosotros acompañaremos a Terry y a su madre-dijo Archie

\- Si señora no se preocupe-dijo George

\- Gracias jóvenes, con su permiso-dijo Elroy

\- Propio –dijeron todos

\- Bueno entremos-dijo Archie

\- Vamos hijo-dijo Eleonor

\- Vamos-dijo Terry, y así todos entraron a la habitación en donde estaba Candy, un poco pálida, vestida con un vestido color crema, un poco maquillada para que no se notara su palidez- Candy!-dijo Terry acercándose rápidamente a la cama en donde estaba ela descansando plácidamente

\- Hija que te ha pasado-dijo Eleonor acercándose a Candy

\- Hay Candy esto ha sido en parte culpa mía-dijo Terry- porqué no fui tras de ti cuando saliste del hospital, porqué no le hice caso a Susana ella me daba libertad.

\- No hijo no te culpes-dijo Eleonor

\- No madre, yo….. he tenido la culpa si yo hubiera estado con ella tal vez no hubiera pasao-dijo Terry

\- Vamos hijo ven siéntate un momento, no te pongas así, aunque Candy duerma ella siente la tensión por favor tranquilízate-dijo Eleonor acercándolo al sillón, Terry iba a tomar asiento cuando el sillón se movio

\- Pero que…-dijo Terry al sentir que el sillón se movía

\- Un rubio fornido despertaba de una corta siesta que acababa de tomar – buenos días-saludó

\- Albert que haces ahí-dijo Annie

\- Albert al ver que tenían visitas se paró del sillón en un salto – lo siento no sabía que teníamos visitas, yo….. soy Albert, el hermano de Candy-dijo Albert

\- Albert, tu eres el hermano de Candy?-dijo Terry

\- Terry que gusto-dijo Albert dándole la mano a su amigo

\- Hey Albert-dijo Terry, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Albert

\- Tanto tiempo-dijo Albert

\- Si demasiado-dijo Terry- pero como está eso que hermano-dijo Terry

\- Pues no exactamente, pensé que eran personas que no conocían la relación entre Candy y yo-dijo Albert

\- A que bien-dijo Terry- pensé que Candy había encontrado a su familia

\- Señora Eleonor-dijo Albert-que gusto-dijo de nuevo saludando a la madre de Terry

\- Señor Albert jamas imagine encontrarlo aquí-dijo Eleonor

\- Si que sorpresa

\- Como se conocen?-dijo Terry

\- Pues veras hijo el señor me encontró por primera vez en el zoo, me preguntó que me pasaba al verme llorar entonces yo le conte nuestra historia, el me comprendio y me comentó que conocía a un Terry, pero era hijo de un duque, ahí fue cuando le dije todo lo de la relación entre tu padre y yo, y es por eso que llegue a Escocia, ya que el señor Albert me dijo en donde encontrarte-dijo Eleonor

\- Me buscabas madre?-preguntó Terry

\- Si te buscaba, luego de que te fueras de mi casa en aquel invierno-dijo Eleonor

\- Cada vez mas compruebo que mi padre fue cruel al alejarme de ti -dijo Terry

\- No hijo no lo culpes-dijo Eleonor

\- Por lo que veo se reconcliaron-dijo Albert

\- Si señor, pero fue gracias Candy que lo hicimos-dijo Eleonor- ella convenció a Terry-dijo Eleonor

\- Hay Candy, tu siempre con tu buen corazón-dijo Albert

\- Pero por favor siéntense-dijo Albert

\- Gracias señor Albert-dijo Eleonor

\- Gracias Albert-dijo Terry- pero dime como fue que le pasó esto a Candy-dijo Terry

\- Pues ella….. bueno sinceramente no sé como pasó, yo estaba recluido en la mansión de Lakewood sin derecho a salir entonces, no supe hasta hace poco que Candy estaba en coma-dijo Albert

\- Osea que no estuviste al pendiente de ella-dijo Terry

\- Si siempre preguntaba por ella, pero tanto la tía abuela como George me decían que se encontraba bien-dijo Albert

\- Entonces George imagino que tu has de saber que fue lo que pasó-dijo Terry

\- Si lo sé, pero la historia es un poco larga-dijo George

\- Bien tenemos tiempo- dijo Terry

\- Entonces, todo inició cuando…-dijo George contándoles la historia completa a la señora Baker y a Terry con lujo de detalle- desde entonces William no se ha separado de ella un minuto-dijo George

\- Hay pecosa como pude haberte dejado-dijo Terry

\- No Terry ella no responderá-dijo Albert un poco melancolico al recordar como Candy lo cuidaba cuando tuvo amnesia y la culpa lo remordía por haberla dejado ebandonada

\- Ella, va a despertar-dijo Terry- tengo la esperanza que ella despertará algún día-dijo Terry

Al terminar el relato todos almorzaron y pasaron una tarde amena, siempre velando el bien estar de Candy, ya muy entrada la noche solo se encontraban George, Albert, Terry y Eleonor en el cuarto de Candy, Eleonor notó que se había hecho tarde:

\- Bueno hijo creo que se nos ha hecho tarde será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Eleonor

\- No señora como cree, ustedes son amigos de la familia, no pueden irse, mi tía ha dispuesto cuartos para ustedes-dijo Albert

\- No señor, es demasiada molestía-dijo Eleonor

\- No Albert no te molestes yo pagaré un hotel para mi madre y para mí-dijo Terry

\- No como creen la mansión es lo suficientemente grande como para ofrecerles una casa a los dos, no quiero que se vallan, son…. El único apoyo que he tenido en días, aparte George claro, mi tía, Annie, Archie, la servidumbre, todos esperan ordenes mías, esperan que yo los reconforte, yo ya no aguanto, todo se me ha venido encima, las empresas, la familia, el titulo, propiedades, negocios, y lo más importante Candy, no creo seguir aguantando todo por más tiempo… me reconfortaría que estuvieran acompañando a Candy durante su estadía en Chicago, quisiera que aceptaran de buena manera el hospedarse aquí-dijo Albert

\- Claro señor, si somos un apoyo nos quedaremos, por que en realidad nos gustaría pasar mas tiempo en compañía de Candy-dijo Eleonor

\- Gracias Albert por ser un buen amigo-dijo Terry- gracias por ofrecernos hospedaje en tu casa, es un honor.-dijo Terry

\- Bien no se diga mas-dijo Albert- George me puedes hacer el favor de mostrarles sus habitaciones-dijo Albert

\- Claro William.-dijo George

\- Y usted señor William en donde se queda-dijo Eleonor

\- Yo me quedo en la habitación que conecta con la de Candy-dijo Albert- siempre estoy al pendiente de mi princesa-dijo de nuevo

\- A claro-dijo Eleonor

\- Buenas noches Albert-dijo Terry

\- Buenas noches Terry-dijo Albert- Señora Buenas noches gracias-dijo Albert

\- Señor Albert no se duerma demasiado tarde-dijo Eleonor- y no se preocupe que Candy está en buenas manos-dijo Eleonor

\- Gracias-dijo Albert

\- Entonces George les mostró sus habitaciones a los señores y luego regresó con su jefe- listo señor William, alguna otra cosa-dijo George

\- No George, ahora a velar a Candy-dijo Albert

\- No, señor vamos a hacer algo, yo me quedo hoy con Candy y usted va a descansar un poco, porque desde hace una semana que no lo hace, usted se quedará un sía si y un día no con Candy así que ve William-dijo George

\- No George déjame que me quede con ella-dijo Albert

\- No William mañana iras a las empresas y no puedes ir con cara de vagabundo, así que me haces el favor y te vas a dormir o cuando Candy despierte le diré que has estado en vela-dijo George

\- Está bien George tu ganas pero estaré aquí al lado por cualquier cosa-dijo Albert

\- Si, si claro ahora vete-dijo George

\- Bien buenas noches-dijo Albert

Y así se selló un día más en la mansión Andley ya todos ahora tenían un horario establecido, para estar con Candy ella era cuidada siempre, jamás la dejaban sola, luego pasarón dos días más.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño un poco gordita, que era acompañada por su abuela, estaban en la entrada de la mansion, ella habían llegado hace días pero no se atrevían a tocar el timbre de la mansión, hasta que ese día llegaban temprano de nuevo a la mansion Andley en Lakewood, la mas joven se paró frente a las rejas de la mansión con la determinación de tocar pero al estar ahí se acobardó y prefirió mejor regresar otro día, pero su abuela como era de astuta toco el timbre de la mansión dejando ver a un hombre joven era el mayordomo.

\- Señoras les puedo ayudar en algo-dijo el mayordomo

\- No ya estábamos por irnos-dijo la chica

\- No señor en realidad buscamos a la señorita Andley, ella fue amiga de Candy en el colegio y novia del joven Stear Cornwall-dijo la anciana

\- Haaa! ya recuerdo usted es la señorita Patricia O-Bryan-dijo el mayordomo

\- No…-dijo la chica siendo interrumpida por su abuela

\- Claro señor está usted en lo correcto, quisiéramos pedirle que nos deje pasar-dijo la anciana

\- Si claro acompáñenme-dijo el mayordomo guíando a las mujeres por un sendero repleto de flores, y arbustos, en especial rodeado de rosas, rosas blancas para ser específicos- vamos señoras las guiaré al cuarto de la señorita

\- Por que?-preguntó la chica

\- Porque ahí se encuentran todos –dijo el mayordomo

\- De acuerdo vamos-dijo la anciana

\- Abuela estoy nerviosa-dijo la chica

\- Vamos Paty tu puedes debes enfrentarte a ellos no tienes otra salida, además no dices que Candy te apoyó cuando eras la burla de esta… como se llama… Eliza-dijo la anciana

\- Si abuela pero esto es algo grave-dijo Paty-y la única que lo sabía era Candy-dijo Paty

\- Pero vamos ahora eres tu la que debe apoyarla-dijo la anciana- eres tu la que debe animarla a despertar-dijo la abuela

\- Si abuela tienes razón pero…. Puedes entrar tu primero y en un momento voy yo-dijo Paty

\- No hija tu debes ir primero-dijo la abuela

\- Tienes razón es ahora o nunca-dijo Paty

\- Eso es hija-dijo la abuela

\- Bueno señoras llegamos-dijo el mayordomo

\- Bien vamos, hay que entrar-dijo Paty

\- Si vamos-dijo la abuela, las dos tomaron una bocanada de aire y entrarón a la habitación

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola que tal como les va mis candy fans espero muy bien, espero les este gustando mi fic y bueno se que tengo algunos errores, pero escribo lo que mi insipiracion da, espero les este gustando, agradezco en gran manera sus reviews creo que son opiniones muy buenas a mi parecer, gracias a los anónimos los quiero demasiado**

 **y vamos a seguir con el conteo de votos.**

 **Stormaw- Albert**

 **Betinac- Terry**

 **Anfeliz - Albert**

 **anónimo9- Terry**

 **Jane- albert**

 **anónimo10-Albert**

 **anónimo11-Albert**

 **anónimo13-Albert**

 **anónimo14-Albert**

 **Jany- Albert**

 **Glenda- albert**

 **yanira- albert**

 **matilde- Albert**

 **mary-Albert**

 **Karen-Albert**

 **Luzmery-Michael(muy pronto)**

 **anóninmo15-Albert**

 **Brisi-Terry**

 **Janeth-Albert**

 **hasta el momento vamos 15 para el inglés, 23 para el escocés, 1 para el elegante, 1 para el médico francés**

 **dianley ..-Terry**

 **anónimo16-Albert**

 **pecas-Terry**

 **mary andley-Albert**

 **fandcya-albert**

 **anónimo17-Terry**

 **kira anima-Anthony o Stear**

 **mina-Terry**

 **monica.-Terry**

 **Akane-Terry**

 **fernii-Albert**

 **anónimo18-Albert**

 **EliDiaz-Albert**

 **iris adriana-Terry**

 **Annie-Terry**

 **anónimo19-Terry**

 **anónimo20-Terry**

 **lunajasmine-Terry**

 **vamos 26 para Terry, 29 para Albert, uno Archie, uno michael, medio para Stear, medio para Anthony**

 **anónimo21-Terry**

 **gatita -Terry**

 **anónimo22-Terry**

 **Gaby Grandchester:no te preocupes yo quise pedir opinion porque me parecio divertido, agrdezco tu comentario, pero en realidad se me hace dificil decidir con quien dejar a Candyjajaja pero bueno gracias por tu voto para el militar -michael**

 **anónimo23-Terry**

 **anónimo24-Terry**

 **lety-Albert**

 **anónimo25-Terry**

 **anónimo26-Terry**

 **jane-Albert**

 **sonia-Terry**

 **mimi-Terry**

 **anónimo27-Terry**

 **cyt-Terry**

 **anónimo28-Terry**

 **anónimo29-Terry**

 **anónimo30-terry**

 **y quedamos 40 para el guapo de Terry, 31para el güero fornido de Albert, uno Archie, 2 para el médico francés, medio para Archie y medio para STear**

 **Gracias por mandarme sus reviews deveras que los aprecio demasiado y hasta el proximo capitulo**


	4. El nuevo miembro de la familia

**Sufrimiento Acumulado**

Capitulo 4

El nuevo miembro de la familia

Tienes razón es ahora o nunca-dijo Paty

Eso es hija-dijo la abuela

Bueno señoras llegamos-dijo el mayordomo

Bien vamos, hay que entrar-dijo Paty

Si vamos-dijo la abuela, las dos tomaron una bocanada de aire y entrarón a la habitación

Buenas Tardes-dijo Paty

Paty!-dijo Annie acercandose a su amiga pero deteniéndose en seco al ver que su amiga cargaba un pequeño bultito en los brazos-Paty de quien es?-preguntó Annie

Es mío- dijo Paty

Como?, te casaste Paty y no nos informaste-dijo Annie

No Annie-dijo Paty

Entonces?-dijo Archie

No me digas que…-dijo Annie

Si este bebé se llama Alistear Cornwall igual que su padre-dijo Paty

Dios mío no me digas….-dijo Archie

Si Archie, el es tu sobrino-dijo Paty

O Dios mío Paty gracias-dijo Archie, acercándose a Paty para abrazarla muy fuerte

Archie!-dijo Paty quien había perdido un poco el equilibrio

Gracias Paty es un angel, es mi sobrino-dijo Archie- puedo-dijo pidiendo abrazar a su sobrino

Si claro que puedes-dijo Paty entregándole al bebé

Por Dios Paty porque no nos dijiste?-dijo Annie-te hubiéramos apoyado durante el embarazo-dijo Annie

Annie tenía vergüenza-dijo Paty

Pero Patricia, nos deviste haber dicho, nosotros teníamos derecho-dijo Elroy

Señora Elroy Buenas Tardes-dijo Paty

Buenas Tardes Patricia-dijo Elroy- dime Patricia porque no nos dijiste-dijo Elroy

Por lo que acabo de decir, tenía vergüenza y miedo, pensé que al enterarse que tenía un bebé de Stear, me lo quitarían-dijo Paty comenzando a llorar- Stear fue el amor de mi vida y por eso no quería que me quitaran a mi bebé, es un pedazo de Stear y mío fue lo único vivo que me dejo-dijo Paty- no quería, estaba evitando que se enteraran, pero Candy me necesita en este momento, Candy…. Ella era la única que lo sabía-dijo Paty

Candy sabía-dijo Archie

Si ella sabía-dijo Paty-se lo dije hace demasiado tiempo, le pedí que me ayudara a ocultar a mi bebé cuando naciera, y ella me dijo que lo haría, pero con la condición de que cuando el bebé cumpliera 15 años lo presentarían como hijo del primogénito de los Cornwall-dijo Paty con lagrimas en los ojos-yo acepte, pero nunca pensé que Candy hubiera caído en coma todos estos meses, jamas imagine que …..esto le pasara-dijo Paty

Tranquila Paty-dijo Albert-ven acércate a Candy-dijo Albert

Albert que haces aquí?-dijo Paty quien solo había leído la parte en la que mencionaban a Candy y no en la que mencionaban a Albert como patriarca

Veo que solo leíste la noticia de Candy, pues te informo yo soy el tío abuelo William, osea el patriarca Andley-dijo Albert

O Dios mío-dijo Paty

Si Paty-dijo Archie-es mi viejo tío abuelo-

Guau pero no eres tan viejo-dijo Paty

Auch, gracias, osea que si soy viejo pero poco-dijo Albert

No quise decir eso-dijo Paty

Jajaja lo se te comprendo pero ven saluda Candy, pero antes te presentó a Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry, imagino que a Terry ya lo conoces-dijo Albert

Ha si claro-dijo Paty

Gordita, es un gusto volver a verte, te presento a mi madre Eleonor Baker-dijo Terry

Terry no me digas así-dijo Paty- es un gusto señora-dijo Paty saludando a Eleonor

Igualmente señorita Paty-dijo Eleonor- Terry no deberías de tratar a tus amigos así

Pero madre….. porque si a todos les gusta, y mira todos van con su personalidad-dijo Terry- Archie es el elegante porque no quiere que ni el polvo lo toque, Annie es la tímida porque ella le tiene miedo a todo nose como le hace para salir, a Stear le decía el inventor porque le encataba inventar y aunque …. Le salieran mal sus inventos siempre nos hacían reir, a Paty le dije gordita porque en ese tiempo lo era además que era muy simpática, a Albert el vagabundo porque no sabíamos nada de él, a Eliza y Neil aunque me cueste admitirlo nunca tuve un apodo para el porque no era de mi agrado, pero tampoco me importaban , y por ultimo al amor de mi vida le puse Tarzan pecosa, porque era una chica traviesa, que siempre reía y me hipnotizaba con su sonrisa, y le encataba trepar arboles, como mono, se veía tan hermosa haciendolo, además posee esa hermosas pecas en su rostro benditas manchas que la hacen ver más bella.-dijo Terry sin darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban muy fijamente 2 hombres con celos y las damas con sorpresa al notar todo lo que Terry pensaba de Candy y que en verdad la amaba

Terry estas bien- Preguntó su madre para sacarlo de su ensoñacion

Ahh si madre, que decías-dijo Terry

Que si estas bien-dijo Eleonor

Si …. Pero porque me ven así-dijo Terry recordando lo que había dicho- bueno permiso voy al jardín-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitacion

Yo voy a mi cuarto hasta luego-dijo Archie- Paty puedo llevarme al bebé para que estés mas comoda con Candy-dijo Archie un poco molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar

Si claro Archie-dijo Paty

Bueno adiós, por favor no me llamen para cenar-dijo Archie saliendo de la habitacion

Parece que Archie se enojó por algo-dijo Annie maliciosa

Ha si claro-dijo Albert quien conservaba su rostro apacible pero por dentro estaba hecho una furia

Señoras será mejor que nos retiremos Annie y Paty se quedaran cuidando a Candy-dijo Elroy quien se daba cuenta que Paty retenía las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos

Si-dijeron todas, pero Albert no se movio lo mismo que George

William ven con nosotras-dijo Elroy

No tía no quiero dejar sola a Candy-dijo Albert

Vamos William, George llévalo a su habitación para que se arregle-dijo Elroy

Si claro señora enseguida-dijo George

No George ni te atrevas –dijo Albert

Vamos William o si no tendrás que ir toda la semana a la empresa-dijo George

No, no quiero, vamos-dijo Albert

Vamos William y me cuentas-dijo George

Que?-dijo Albert

Nada, vamos-dijo george

Luego de que los hombres salieran, Paty ya se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Candy, sin querer comenzó a llorar, Annie lo notó y se acercó a su amiga- Paty tranquila –dijo Annie

Annie!-dijo Paty llorando a mares

Porque lloras, Candy se recuperará-dijo Annie sin creerse ella misma

No Annie, no lo soporto-dijo Paty

Que pasa Paty-dijo Annie

Annie como quieres que me calme si no puedo, yo…. Siento la misma incertidumbre que cuando murió Stear, no sé si algún día Candy despertará , y si ella no lo hace-dijo Paty

Pero que cosas dice Paty como crees, como puedes pensar eso-dijo Annie

No lo estoy asegurando, solo imagina que Candy no despierte, me muero… ella ha sido un soporte para mí-dijo Paty- yo quería que ella me apoyara en este momento, en el momento en el que presento a mi bebé-dijo Paty- solo ella lo sabía porque ella me ha apoyado siempre, ella estuvo en constante contacto conmigo durante todo los meses de mi embarazo-dijo Paty

Pero como si ella entró en coma desde hace 7 meses-dijo Annie

Pues yo soñaba con ella, me aconsejaba, jamás me dijo que estaba en coma-dijo Paty

Tranquila Paty-dijo Annie reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos

Dios mío no se que haré si Candy no despierta, si se queda en un sueño eterno-dijo Paty, Annie no aguantó mas y comenzó a llorar

Por Dios Paty no sabes que yo también la necesito-dijo Annie- no sabes lo que me dolió que Archie terminara conmigo y lo peor es que es porque esta enamorado de Candy, es por ella, pero se que ella lo convencería que regresara conmigo-dijo Annie

Annie no te castigues, si Archie no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que eres no tiene caso que estes a su lado, si el no te ama, mejor aléjate y pronto se dará cuenta de su error-dijo Paty

Paty no inventes, tu sabes muy bien que Archie fue mi novio como un favor para Candy, el nunca me quiso-dijo Annie

Dios mío niña, tu debes aplicar el dicho, **si amas a Archie déjalo ir si regresa es porque te ama y si no lo hace es porque nunca te amó, ni lo hará jamás-** dijo Paty

Paty, suenas demasiado a Candy-dijo Annie- te pareces en este momento

No Annie, no soy ella pero se que es lo que debes hacer, a mí me duele que Candy no esté con nosotras, quisiera que conozca a su sobrino, porque de una u otra manera se ha convertido en mi hermana, al igual que tu Annie-dijo Paty- quisiera que me acompañara en el duro camino que atravieso siendo madre soltera, mas que eso viuda-dijo Paty

Viuda?-dijo Annie

Si, me casé con Stear en secreto-dijo Paty

Paty!-dijo Annie

No me recrimines-dijo Paty-lo hice por amor y por miedo, pero veme estoy sola, no quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo, deja a Archie-dijo Paty-se que encontraras a alguien mejor-dijo Paty- aunque las circunstancias por las que me casé fueran diferentes, fue un regalo maravilloso al final de todo porque al morir Stear, revivió con mi hijo, este bebé me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir, es como….. si viera a Stear de nuevo-dijo Paty

Hay Paty pero como olvido a Archie-dijo Annie

No te digo que lo olvides, solamente te digo que e alejes, si el descubre que alguna vez te amó, regresará pero sino no, no lo hará y tendras que buscar a alguien más-dijo Paty

Gracias Paty, insisto suenas a Candy-dijo Annie

Vamos sigue, se que Candy va a estar orgullosa de ti, lucha por ser feliz y si tu felicidad está al lado de Archie el te buscará-dijo Paty

Gracias Paty-dijo Annie

Ahora que te parece si rezamos por Candy –dijo Paty

Si rezemos-dijo Annie

Y así pasaron dos días entre platicas, risas, cuidar a Candy velar su sueño etc. Hasta que un día un apuesto medico francés se apareció en la mansión de Lakewood gracias a Dios había llegado, ya que llevaba mas de 2 semanas buscando en donde tenían a Candy

Primero tuvo que esperar casi 3 días para encontrar un boleto a Chicago ya que al parecer todo New York viajaría a Chicago y no tenían boletos, hasta 3 días después, luego pasó una semana y llegó a Chicago luego fue a la mansión de los Andley en donde alguna vez había ido a una fiesta invitado por Eliza Reagan, y ahí fue donde la vió y compartieron cosas en común, compartieron un vals, pero le dijeron que Candy no estaba ahí sino que en Lakewood, entonces marchó para allá pero para su desgracia se encontró con Eliza Reagan quien al parecer no le importaba lo que le pasara a Candy y se lo llevó a Sunville, lo entretuvo ahí casi una semana hasta que escapó y por fin llegó a Lakewood y encontró una pequeña casa en donde pasó la noche, al final fue guiado por el guarda bosques a la mansión al ser encontrado en la casa del bosque.

Por fin entraba a la mansión en donde se encontraba aquella niña pecosa que había amado desde el primer momento en que la vió. Al fin llegaba al cuarto en donde estaba, que haría al verla… eso pensaba cuando sin darse cuenta tocó la puerta y un joven rubio alto y fornido le abrió la puerta.

Buenas Tardes señor mi nombre es Michael Gerard, vengó a ver a Candy-dijo Michael

Pues no lo conozco-dijo Albert

Yo soy un amigo de Candy, si quiere puede preguntarle al señor Archie o a Stear, o a la amiga de ella como se llamaba….. así Annie-dijo Michael

Pase les preguntaré-dijo Albert

En ese momento Archie venía saliendo del cuarto a la salita en donde se encontraba Albert y Michael- O Dios que sorpresa-dijo Archie

Archie-dijo Michael

Michael como has estado, pensé que jamás volvería a verte-dijo Archie

Claro yo pensé lo mismo, pero dime como está-dijo Michael

Ella está bien-dijo Archie- bueno en lo que cabe-dijo de nuevo

Donde está-dijo Michael

Aquí pasa-dijo Archie

Bien vamos-dijo Michael

Ah! Michael , te presento a mi tío-dijo Archie

Mucho gusto señor-dijo Michael

Bien tío el es Michael, un doctor militar francés-dijo Archie

Ha! Veo que lo conoces-dijo Albert

Si claro es amigo nuestro-dijo Archie

Bien Michael mucho gusto-dijo Albert

Gracias señor pero ahora si llévame con Candy-dijo Michael

Claro vamos-dijo yendo a ver a Candy

Hola Annie-dijo Michael

Michael que sorpresa, guau cuanto tiempo-dijo Annie

Si claro señorita –dijo Michael

Dime Annie por favor-dijo Michael

Señorita mucho gusto Michael Gerard-dijo el joven

Mucho gusto Patricia O-Bryan-dijo Paty

Puede decirme Michael-dijo el joven

Usted a mí, Paty-dijo Paty

Si claro pero aquí hace falta alguien-dijo Michael

Quien?-pregunto Albert que iba entrando, notando que Archie bajaba la cabeza al igual que Paty

Así ya sé el joven alto de pelo negro-dijo Michael-como se llamaba-dijo Michael

Stear-dijo Archie

Si el en donde está, lo vi un par de veces en el frente pensé que había regresado-dijo Michael

No el murió en combate-dijo Archie

Pero como es eso posible, si lo ví luego de que a mí me dieran de baja, y Stear pidiera su baja del ejercito-dijo Michael

No puede ser-dijo Archie

Si lo recuerdo muy bien, hasta incluso tomamos un café juntos en Inglaterra-dijo Michael

Dios mío será cierto-dijo Paty poniéndose de pie

Si lo juro-dijo Michael- yo le dije que si nos regresábamos juntos a américa, pero el me dijo que se quedaría un poco más, porque jamás volvería a Inglaterra ya que se casaría con su novia y empezaría una nueva vida junto a ella-dijo Michael

Stear!-dijo Paty sollozando

Si no me equivoco usted debió o debe ser la novia de Stear-dijo Michael

Si yo fui la novia de Stear-dijo Paty

Michael dime en donde viste a Stear la ultima vez o cuando perdierón contacto-dijo Archie

Bueno la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace como 5 meses yo venía en camino a América, pues yo entré en el barco, pero recibí un telegrama urgente que me necesitaban para intervenir a unos soldados en Francia, así que tuve que ir para allá, nos mandamos un par de cartas, pero hace como 4 meses perdimos contacto, porque Stear se iba a embarcar hasta américa, es por eso que ya no supe más de el-dijo Michael.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Hola como están mis Candy amigas, disculpen la tardanza, pero me ha atacado un gran resfriado que para que les cuento, pero ya estoy mejor y por eso escribí un nuevo capitulo de está historia.**

 **He estado al pendiente de sus comentarios y bueno como leí en uno, pensé que la guerra Florida había sido en mayo jjijiijiji bueno veo que cada una tiene muy buenos argumentos para defender a su galán y bueno jajaja me gusta la pelea, solo espero que si algunas se conocen, esto no afecte su relación, y bueno algunas dicen "pero si Terry ha ganado dos veces porque no le das el gane", bueno pues la razón es que aún me faltan dos capítulos más para darle el gane a alguno de los galanes, así que aún tienen chance de votar por sus favoritos.**

 **Please no se enojen conmigo y bueno si ustedes ya no quieren seguir mi historia las comprendo :´( pero no las estoy obligando a nada.**

 **Le agradezco de nueva cuenta el seguir mi historia y agradezco sus comentarios, acepto críticas, buenas o malas, y acepto amenazas jijijiji.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo espero les guste mi trabajo y hare el recuento de los votos para el capitulo 3.**

 **Haa! Y se me olvidaba yuju! Superamos los 100 reviews en un solo capitulo**

 **Así que habíamos quedado así:**

 **40 para Terry, 31 para Albert, 1 para Archie, 2 para el francés, y uno entre los dos con Stear y Anthony**

Anónimo 31 Terry

Bela Terry

Anónimo32 Terry

Citlali -Terry

Anónimo33 Terry

Gatita Terry

Anónimo34 Terry

Anónimo35…. Terry

Anónimo36…..Terry

Akane-…..Terry

Anónimo37…Terry

Anónimo38…Terry

Sofia Albert

Gabriela Albert

Diani-Albert

María-.-Albert

Belen-Terry

Anónimo 39-Terry

Anónimo40—Terry

Anónimo41—Terry

Alejandra…Terry

Anónimo42-Albert

Mayela-Terry

Anónimo43-Terry

Hernandez-Terry

Anónimo44.-Terry

Anónimo45-Albert

Yop-albert

Cascia-Albert

Bueno vamos 61 para Terry ; 38 para Albert; 2para el medico, 1Archie ;1 Stear y Anthony

Anónimo46…Albert

Anónimo47-Terry

Ccc73-}Albert

Ely-Terry

Anónimo48-Terry

Lili-Albert

Anónimo49-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Jane-Albert

Gatita-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Pony-Terry

Annie-Terry

Bela-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Patty-Albert

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Albert

79 para Terry. 44 para Albert. 2 para Michael, 1 para Archie, 1 para Stear y Anthony

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo.-Terry

Anónimo-Albert

Mimi-_Albert

Anónimo-Terry

Hvat-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Akane-Terry

Mimi-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Sisi-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Xochitl-Terry

Anónimo-ñ-Terry

Amiguita-Terry

Monica-Terry

Azul-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Josie-Albert

Anónimo-Terry

Sol-Terry

Vamos 102 para Terry, 47 para Albert, 2 para Michael, 1 para Archie, 1 para Stear y Anthony

Anónimo-Terry

Candela-Terry

Sandra-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Amo a Terry-Terry

Daniela-Terry

CYT-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Rosy-Terrry

Marisol-Terry

Anónimo-Terry-

Lucy -Terry

Anónim-oTerry

CyT-Terry

Anonimo-Terry

Anonimo-Terry

Mina-Terry

Anonim-oTerry

Monica-Terry

Jazmn-Albert

Gloria-Albert

Blanca-Albert

Yosi-Terry

Son 123 para Terry , 50 para albet,2 para el medico, 1 para Archie, (como que me estoy arrepintiendo y le coy a dar el gane a Terry de una vez por todas)

Mayela_-Terry

Gatita…Terry

Anónimo…Albert

Jane…Albert

Anónimo…..Terry

Anónimo…Terry

Elidiaz…..Albert

anonimo …Terry

annie…..Terry

anónimo…..Albert

pony…..-Terry

anónimo….Terry

Anfeliz…..Albert

Anónimo…..Albert

Maryandley…..Albert

Anónimo….Qlbert

Stormaw-Albert

Anonimo—Albert

Dianley-Terry-

Anonimo-Terry

Anonimo-Terry

Iris Adriana-Terry

Vamos 135 para Terry, 60 para Albert, 2 para Michael,(ya no contaré a los demás para que si no ganaran jajajaja)

Susan….Terry

Anónimo…..Albert

Anónimo….Albert

Clara….Albert

Anónimo…..Albert

Anónimo…..Albert

Gabuuu….Albert

Mercedes…..Albert

Anónimo….Albert

Anónimo….Terry

HAnir-Albert

Bueno quedamos así 137 para Terry, 69 para Albert, 2 para Michael

Bueno así terminamos gana Terry una ola gigante, jajajaja, le daré oportunidad aún a las alberfans, a las Michael lovers que voten(si es que hay)(eso no quiere decir que vaya en contra de Terry) y bueno Gracias por sus reviews nos miramos en el siguiente capitulo Adios.


	5. La muerte

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 5

la muerte

Si yo fui la novia de Stear-dijo Paty

Michael dime en donde viste a Stear la ultima vez o cuando perdierón contacto-dijo Archie

Bueno la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace como 5 meses yo venía en camino a América, pues yo entré en el barco, pero recibí un telegrama urgente que me necesitaban para intervenir a unos soldados en Francia, así que tuve que ir para allá, nos mandamos un par de cartas, pero hace como 4 meses perdimos contacto, porque Stear se iba a embarcar hasta américa, es por eso que ya no supe más de el-dijo Michael.

Que pasaría con el, talvez este vivo o tal vez muerto no quiero hacerme ilusiones-dijo Paty

Disculpen si he venido a remover viejas heridas, pero no sabía que Stear había muerto-dijo Michael

No se preocupe-dijo Archie

Pero veo que no solo Candy no se encuentra bien-dijo Michael notando el semblante de todos pero en especial el de Albert, en ese momento entraba Terry quien tampoco tenía un semblante amigable

Buenas Tardes-dijo Terry-como se encuentra mi pecosa-dijo Terry

Igual-dijo Paty

Buenas Tardes, joven-dijo Terry

Buenas tardes mi nombre es…..-dijo Michael

Si no me interesa-dijo Terry

Terry no seas descortes-dijo Albert

Pero es la verdad-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Albert

Bien discúlpeme señor-dijo Terry

Bien entonces mi nombre es Michael Gerard-dijo el joven

Usted es el amigo de Candy –dijo Terry

Si como lo sabe

Ella me lo dijo en cartas-dijo Terry quien se sentía celoso porque Candy le había mencionado que era un joven muy guapo.

Ha que bien-dijo Michael

Bueno y que profesión ejerce-dijo Terry

Soy medico militar-dijo Michael con orgullo

Que bien y fue a la guerra-dijo Terry

Si bueno, me dieron de baja porque salí herido por ayudar a unos soldados-dijo Michael

Lastima que no murió en combate-pensó Terry- guau devio ser terrible-dijo Terry

Si lo fue pero gracias a Dios mi pierna ha sanado y pude venir a visitar a mi familia americana y a mis amigos-dijo Michael

Que bien bueno será mejor que vaya con su familia lo han de estar esperando-dijo Terry

No con ellos estuve a lo menos 5 meses –dijo Michael- que desagradable es este idiota-pensó

Entonces debe visitar a sus demás amigos –insistio Terry, consiguiendo una mirada reprobatoria fingida por parte de Albert a quien le agradaba Michael, pero ya tenía suficiente competencia con Archie y Terry como para que se apareciera otro, porque a leguas se le notaba que le gustaba Candy

No tengo mas amigos que los Andley-dijo Michael- además Eliza y Neal no me caen muy bien-dijo Michael apresurándose a responder antes de que Terry dijera algo.

Bien entonces ya vió a Candy se puede retirar-dijo Terry insistente

No Michael como crees –dijo Annie pensando en que tal vez si atendía bien a Michael, Archie se sentiría celoso-pienso que tal vez no tienes en donde quedarte-dijo Annie

No Annie, no tengo en donde quedarme, pero puedo pagar un hotel-dijo Michael

Bien entonces porque no te quedas conmigo-dijo Annie

Como?-dijo Michael dejando volar su imaginación, Archie solamente hizo una mueca, porque aunque no amaba a Annie le tenía un cariño amistoso

Bueno que tal vez puedas quedarte en la mansión Brighter

No quisiera causar molestias-dijo Michael un poco incomodo

No las causas si quieres vamos por tus cosas al hotel, para llevarlas a la mansión y luego regresamos a ver a Candy-dijo Annie

Encerio no quisiera que tu novio se molestase-dijo Michael viendo a Archie, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero no era por Annie sino que por las desveladas cuidando a Candy.

No te preocupes, no tengo novio-dijo Annie tratando de herir a Archie

Pero y Archie no te molesta-dijo Michael-según tengo entendido eras novio de Annie

Como bien lo has dicho era-dijo acentuando la palabra "era"- pero ya no –dijo Archie

"Tu che"-Terry quien se daba cuenta de las intenciones de la morena

Bien entonces creo que aceptare-dijo Michael

Ven entonces vamos a que te instales y luego volvemos con Candy-dijo Annie

Entonces vamos-dijo Michael

Que les vaya bien-dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo a Annie, entonces Michael y Annie se marcharon

Terry!-dijo Albert

Si Albert-dijo Terry

Albert le puso una mirada de reprobación, haciendo que Terry sintiera miedo, pero al instante la cambio y le dijo- que bien que te decisiste de el-dijo Albert

A si claro, fiuf!-resoplo Terry- por un momento pensé que te habías enojado-dijo Terry

Como bueno creo que la mansión está llena –dijo Albert

Si aja, bueno entonces sigamos en lo que estábamos-dijo Terry

Si hay que mover a Candy para que sus musculos no se pongan duros-dijo Albert

Archie se quedó pensativo por lo que Michael dijo, como era, será cierto-se preguntaba

Archie!-lo llamó Albert

Si! He, que-dijo Archie

Archie no te aflijas por Annie-dijo Terry

Por Annie?-dijo Archie

Si que Michael se la haya llevado no quiere decir que no lo haga por darte celos-dijo Terry

Como crees –dijo Archie-no estoy celoso, lo que me dejó pensativo fue lo que dijo de Stear, no se si sea cierto que este vivo-dijo Archie

Si guau eso fue, puf-dijo Paty

Si fue impresionante, pero ponte a pensar que si el estuviera vivo-dijo Archie

Que más diera yo que estuviera vivo, para que conociera a su bebé-dijo Paty

Tienes razón-dijo Archie- que mas diera porque estuviera vivo-dijo Archie

Si bueno vamos a reflexionar esto de Stear, pero ahora vamos a hacerle algunos ejercicios a Candy-dijo Albert

Si vamos-dijeron los demás

Y así pasaron el día con la rutina diaria, luego llegó Michael, y se ofrecio para ser el médico que llevara el control de Candy, y aunque Terry y Albert estaban un poco renuentes a la idea, la tía dijo que era lo mejor para Candy, siendo secundada por Eleonor

A la noche como cosa rara Paty, y Archie no dijeron que querían quedarse a cuidar a Candy sino que cada uno fue a su habitación, a pensar sobre lo dicho por Michael.

Al día siguiente los dos se levantaron tarde con grandes ojeras y entraron al comedor solamente los dos estaban sentados en la mensa ya que los demás hacía 2 horas que habían desayunado, al ser servida la comida los dos comieron en silencio, al pasar el postre habitual, Paty se atrevió a hablar.

Archie lo he estado pensando-dijo Paty

Si Paty yo he pensado en toda la noche que..-dijo Archie

Pues he pensado en ir a buscar a Stear-dijeron los dos al unisono

Pero Paty no puedes ir y tu bebé-dijo Archie

Mi abuela lo cuida además tu también lo haras y Stear el..-dijo Paty comenzando a llorar silenciosamente

No Paty no lo puedo permitir, tu no puedes ir-dijo Archie

Entonces quien, tu estas a cargo de las empresas Andley, además tu tía se muere si vas a Europa-dijo Paty

No pero debo ir es mi hermano-dijo Archie

Y es mi esposo, yo debo ir, es el padre de mi hijo-dijo Paty

Pero y tu hijo, piensa en el, si te pasa algo, si no vuelves que pasará con el-dijo Archie

Pero si tu te vas le romperías el corazón a tu tía, a tus padres-dijo Paty

Sinceramente mis padre no me importan-dijo Archie- y se que mi tía entenderá-dijo Archie

Pero Archie-dijo Paty

Vamos Paty, seamos sinceros, la única persona a la que le importo sinceramente está en coma, mi hermano esta quien sabe donde, no puedo dejarlo así, además mi sobrino está pequeño-dijo Archie- no puedes dejarlo-dijo Archie parándose de la mesa yendo hasta Paty

Pero Archie, tu familia, Annie y si Candy despierta y no estas-dijo Paty

Será como Dios quiera- dijo Archie- pero tengo el deber de buscar a mi hermano, por mi tía, por Albert, por Candy, por mi sobrino, por ti-dijo Archie

Pero nadie permitirá que vallas no te dejaran-dijo Paty

Por eso iré sin que nadie se entere, es algo que me mata, debo ir-dijo Archie

Bien pero te descubrirán-dijo Paty

No, no lo harán yo me quedaré esta noche en vela por Candy y tu te quedarás conmigo, para que Candy no se quede sola, en la noche me iré, debo preparar mi equipaje, es un deber el que debo cumplir-dijo Archie

Pero Archie y si sale mal-dijo Paty

No lo hara- dijo Archie- tu me apoyaras yo lo se y todo saldrá bien, solo al día siguiente dí que te quedaste dormida y que estábamos haciendo turnos y a ti te tocaba dormir, luego de que yo me haya ido cuenta una hora y luego despierta a Albert y dile que no estoy en ningún rincón de la casa-dijo Archie

Pero Archie-dijo Paty- y si me descubren que estoy diciendo una mentira-dijo Paty

No lo harán se que podrás, que no quieres ver de regreso a Stear-dijo Archie

Pero si no lo encuentras y regresas solo-dijo Paty

Enfrentaré las consecuencias-dijo Archie- además si algo me llegara a pasar se que cuidaras de mi sobrino, de mi tía y de Candy como yo lo haría-dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Paty

Bien entonces es un trato-dijo Archie

Es un trato-dijo Paty quien no contaba que alguien escuchaba atrás de la puerta

Pero que es esto-dijo Terry entrando al comedor

Terry!-dijeron los dos sobresaltándose

Explíquenme si no quieren que vaya con la señora Elroy a decirle lo que plaenean hacer-dijo Terry

Que tanto escuchaste-dijo Archie

Lo suficiente como para saber que tienen un trato-dijo Terry

Te diremos pero no le digas a nadie-dijo Paty

Pero Paty-dijo Archie

Vamos dile, su padre es un duque inglés, puede que tenga conexiones-dijo Paty

Bien-dijo Archie, explicándole a Terry todo su plan

Entonces solo díganme en que los ayudo-dijo Terry

No pondrás objeción-dijo Archie

No porque he de hacerlo, tu estas bastante grandecito para saber que es lo que haces, además yo haría lo mismo, -dijo Terry

Bien entonces podrías ayudarnos a buscar a mi hermano atravez de tu padre-dijo Archie

Tienes suerte elegante, acabo de reconciliarme con mi padre y ha ofrecido muchas cosas las cuales he rechazado, pero es momento de que me ayude-dijo Terry

Bien entonces manos a la obra-dijo Archie

Y así se hizo Archie , Paty y Terry planearon todo para la noche, los tres andaban por la mansión de arriba abajo lo cual era habitual Terry escribió tres cartas una para que dejaran subir a Archie al barco, otra para su padre la cual era personal, y la otra para su padre pidiéndole el favor para Archie.

Mientras en otro lugar Paty organizaba el equipaje de Archie con sus cosas y algunas notas en donde podía estar Stear según los lugares en donde le había mandado sus cartas anteriormente, Archie por su lado había ido a la ciudad para comprar un boleto de tren a New York para luego tomar un barco a Inglaterra.

Así pasó el día y como cosa rara dejaron a Archie y Paty cuidar a Candy por la noche.

En la cena Paty, Archie y Terry se sentaron juntos teniendo una amena plática. Al terminar todos se dirigieron al cuarto de Candy y platicaron amenamente, al llegar la hora de dormir todos iban a salir de la habitación pero la tía Elroy se puso sentimental un momento y comenzó a platicar todas las travesuras que Archie, Stear y Anthony ralizaban cuando niños. Al final la tía y los demás se retiraron pero la tía al igual que Albert abrazaron a Archie, les causo nostalgia lo que la tía había contado instantes atrás, Paty observaba con lagrimas en los ojos la escena pensando en el gran dolor que les causaría el saber que no verían a Archie en mucho tiempo.

Y así todos se fuerón a dormir, 15 minutos antes de la media noche Archie, Paty y Terry se despedían en la estacion para volverse a ver pronto y ojala fuera con Stear.

Archie cuídate por favor-dijo Terry

Si así lo haré-dijo Archie

Eso espero, y espero encuentres a Stear-dijo Paty

Eso intentaré-dijo Archie

Ten estas 3 cartas –dijo Terry entregándole a Archie las cartas- esta es para que entres al barco y estas para que se las entregues a mi padre-dijo Terry

Gracias amigo-dijo Archie

Bien vete porque se te hace tarde-dijo Terry

Adiós, les prometo volver pronto-dijo archie

Si adiós-dijo Paty

Adios hasta pronto-dijo Archie subiendo al tren que al instante se ponía en marcha.

Entonces Terry y Paty llegaron a la mansión y esperaron una hora y despertaron a todos alegando que Archie no aparecía por ningún lado y que no había ropa en su armario. El primero en despertar fue Albert seguido de la tía Elroy quienes buscaban como locos en la mansión, pero no encontraron nada porque Archie iba camino a New York, Eleonor, Terry y Paty fingían buscar a Archie, derrotados, todos entraron a la habitación de Candy y encima de la cama como estaba dispuesto encontraron una nota de Archie:

 _ **Chicago Illinois, Estados Unidos de América**_

 _ **Junio de 1917**_

 _ **Tía Elroy, Albert, Paty, y los demás**_

 _ **Tía Elroy, Albert, Paty espero no estén enojados conmigo por haberme ido así nada más sin despedirme de nadie les juro que no ha sido mi intención herirlos de cualquier manera, pero quiero que comprendan que tengo un deber con mi hermano que cumplir, quiero que sepan que no iré a pelear al frente pero que debo ir a buscar a mi hermano, luego de enterarme por Michael de la posibilidad de que el estuviera vivo sentí la necesidad de buscarlo.**_

 _ **Tía espero no se ponga triste por mi ya que no me pasara nada malo, debe rezar por mí para que no me pase nada, si eso le da más tranquilidad, también quisiera pedirle que cuide mucho a Candy y que si despierta en mi ausencia no le digan en donde estoy, más adelante les informaré mi ubicación pero no podré decirles exactamente en donde estoy, le pido que no se altere, ni se sienta mal por mi usted más que nadie sabe lo mucho que me afectó la muerte de Stear, y saber que puede estar vivo me devuelve el alma al cuerpo.**_

 _ **Albert, tu sabes que para mi eres un amigo, pero sobretodo eres mi tío, se que te debo respeto, y confianza, así como tu la has depositado sobre mí durante todo el tiempo que has estado conmigo, quiero que sepas que no me pasará nada y que estaré de vuelta muy pronto, para poder ayudarte con las empresas Andley, pero te pido que no muevas tus influencias para buscarme, porque no me encontraran, no deje ni un cabo suelto así que les será muy difícil encontrarme, por favor te pido que me dejes hacer esto solo.**_

 _ **Paty no te aflijas no me pasará nada, se que tienes miedo en que me vaya a Europa porque la guerra está en su mayor auge, pero no temas no me pasará nada, y si es cierto lo que Michael dijo tendrás a Stear de regreso muy pronto, por favor cuida a Candy y dile que la quiero mucho, y si llegara a despertar en el tiempo en el que estoy de viaje no quiero que le digas en donde estoy, dile a mi sobrinito que lo quiero mucho y que en mi habitación hay dinero para que mantengas a tu bebé en el tiempo en el que arreglamos lo del apellido Cornwall para el.**_

 _ **Por ultimo, Annie, se que no hemos estado del todo bien en los últimos meses pero creo que debemos limar asperezas lo que sea que haya pasado pues ya quedo olvidado, no creo que esto te asegure una nueva relación, creo que en mi viaje lo pensaré detenidamente, quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en la que te trate, y espero que me perdones.**_

 _ **Bueno espero que no me busquen y que me perdonen por dejarlos así, los quiere Archivald Cornwall.**_

 _ **PD.- Terry cuidalos por favor.**_

Todos lloraban por la partida de Archie, Paty lloraba porque Archie siempre había tenido un buen corazón hasta el punto de dejarle dinero para su bebé, eso no lo podía aceptar, de seguro la señora Elroy la hecharía, Paty también lloraba de culpa, por haber dejado que Archie se fuera así.

Albert tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte ya que se había acercado a una ventana y no se había despegado de ahí, no podía dejar de sentir una angustia terrible, ya se habían muerto casi todos sus sobrinos solo quedaba Archie, Archie el más pequeño de los 3- Dios mío cuídalo, ya que no quiere que lo busqué además no puedo dejar sola a Candy-pensaba Albert

La tía Elroy se había quedado muda no podía creer que con la inminente guerra podía perder al ultimo de sus sobrinos, al más pequeño de todos. Quiso dar un paso pero las piernas le flaquearon cayendo de rodillas al piso, Terry al verlo se apresuró a ayudar a la anciana, en ese momento iban entrando Annie y Michael sonrientes pero al ver la cara de todos las sonrisas se les borraron

Que pasa?-pregutó Annie

Díganme que pasa?-preguntó Michael

Le pasó algo a Candy, díganme por favor-dijo Annie

Entonces Terry le alcanzó la nota a Annie y ella comenzó a leerla, y quiso salir corriendo de la habitación pero Michael se lo impidió- suéltame!, debo buscarlo-dijo Annie

No Annie el no quiere que lo busquemos-dijo Albert desde la ventana

No, el puede morir que no se dan cuenta-dijo Annie

Annie Dios mío calmate-dijo Paty

No como puedo tranquilizarme, el no puede irse aun es tiempo-dijo Annie

No Annie, el se fue por la noche-dijo Elroy

No el debe quedarse, lo pueden matar en el camino-dijo Annie

Cállate Annie-dijo Albert

Albert!-dijo Annie asustada

Cállate, que no ves que no quiere ser buscado, solo nos queda esperar-dijo Albert

Bien pero dime como, como lo espero y si no regresa igual que Stear-dijo Annie sin saber que irio a Paty

Cállate Annie, por eso te dejo Archie, no lo dejas en paz, deja que haga lo que quiera el sabe porque, si en verdad lo amas cumple sus deseos-dijo Paty

Cállate Paty, tu no sabes lo que yo he sufrido sin Archie, y a ti como la sociedad ya te ha tachado de solterona y a Candy de huérfana, no les importa lo que ami me pase-dijo Annie

Y tu no sabes lo que yo he sufrido sin Stear, estando desamparada, estando sola, siendo madre soltera, así que princesita, no sabes que es sufrir en esta vida, tu solo has sufrido porque quieres-dijo Paty- siempre nos has tenido envidia a Candy y a mi porque nosotras si tenemos lo que merecemos, eres una hipócrita y así dices llamarte la hermana de Candy tu la envidiabas cuando tus padres, la eligieron a ella para adoptarla y no a ti, tu fuiste la segunda opción, a quien crees que recurrieron cuando entraste al colegio bingo! A Candy, tu padre le pidió que no te hablara, y ella acepto, en el colegio, yo conocí a Stear y nos enamoramos al instante, crees que yo lo hubiera hecho sufrir así como tu lo hiciste con Archie, Archie fue tu novio por lastima, el no te amaba fue un favor el que le hizo a Candy, si Stear hubiera estado enamorado de Candy lo hubiera dejado y hubiera sido feliz de que el lo fuera, pero no el me amaba a mí, tu te enojabas cuando Archie llenaba de atenciones a Candy aun cuando eran novios, tu no sabes que es sufrir por amor, porque nunca lo has sentido, tu solo sientes envidia y poder quieres poseer todo lo que Candy tiene, cuando Candy calló en coma te sentiste culpable porque le has quitado todo a Candy, pero no te preocupes, poco a poco la vida te esta recompensando así que yo sere una solterona, pero con un bebé precioso, y Candy podrá ser muy huérfana, pero por lo menos ella tiene personas que la quieren sinceramente, y tu no te olvides de donde vienes, debes aprender a ser mas humilde Annie que tu no naciste en cuna de oro-dijo Paty

Annie no dijo más, solamente calló y Paty salió de la habitación a traer a su bebé y a decirle a su abuela que se iba a ir.

Terry luego de ayudar a la señora Elroy junto con Albert a sentarse se dirigió a la habitación de Paty

Toc, toc, toc,-dijo la puerta

Pase-dijo Paty quien hacia sus maletas

Paty que haces-dijo Terry

Me voy-dijo Paty

Porque?, que va a decir Archie cuando regrese-dijo Terry

Porque? Aun lo preguntas, no acabas de escuchar la pelea con Annie, la cara de la señora Elroy al escuchar que Archie dejó dinero para mi bebé-dijo Paty

Si Paty, pero recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, Archie, tu y yo-dijo Terry

No, no puedo-dijo Paty

Paty tu eres rica, puedes darle el dinero a la señora Elroy si quieres-dijo Terry

Pero como puedo ver a Annie a los ojos luego de lo que le dije, además cada vez que la veo me hierve la sangre-dijo Paty

Vamos Paty, eres la única amiga de Candy debes quedarte por ella, por Albert quien está sufriendo demasiado-dijo Terry

No Terry además la señora Elroy me hechara-dijo Paty

No, le ha hecho bien estar cerca del pequeño inventor, no le quites esa felcidad-dijo Terry

Bien Terry tu ganas, pero no quiero que Annie se me acerque ni a mi o a mi bebé-dijo Paty

Si Paty,-dijo Terry

Ahora vamos a la habitación de Candy porque este pequeño quiere ver a su tía-dijo Paty

Si vamos-dijo Terry

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas y se cumplio de nuevo otro mes, Candy llevaba un año de estar en coma y no despertaba.

Michael hacia su revisión diaria a Candy, estaba acompañado por Albert y Terry quienes le realizaban ejercicios a Candy para que sus musculos no se debilitaran demasiado.

Michael estaba terminando de revisarle las pupilas cuando, Candy abrió los ojos, en ese momento el pulso comenzó a acelerársele y las máquinas comenzaron a hacer ruido Candy estaba teniendo un paro.

Michael que le pasa-dijo Albert

Deben salir, díganle a Paty que entre de inmediato-dijo Michael

Pero…-dijo Terry

Vamos rápido, la perdemos-dijo Michael

Entonces Albert y Terry salieron y dejaron que entrara Paty – que pasa Michael?-dijo Paty

Vamos Paty ayúdame hay que restabilizar a Candy-dijo Michael

En que te ayudo yo no se….. como…-dijo Paty

Vamos hazle masaje cardico porque la perdemos ha dejado de respirar-dijo Michael

Bien –dijo Paty- Dios mío Candy por favor reacciona, no te rindas Candy-pensaba Paty

Dios mío no te mueras mi amor resiste, eres lo único que me queda en este mundo, eres la única persona amiga que me queda-pensó Michael que hacia lo posible por salvar a Candy

Mientras afuera de la habitación estaba Annie, Albert, Terry, la tía, George y la servidumbre esperaban muy nerviosos porque Candy estaba sufriendo- no puedo quedarme debo entrar-dijo Terry

Yo voy contigo-dijo Albert intentando abrir la puerta pero siendo interrumpido por George y Eleonor

Tranquilo William debemos esperar-dijo George

Como quieres que me calme mi pequeña se muere-dijo Albert

Hijo Terry tranquilízate-dijo Eleonor

No mamá no puedo, que voy a hacer sin mi pecosa-dijo Terry

No se irá Terry debes confiar-dijo Eleonor

Vamos jóvenes tranquilos-dijo Elroy

Adentro de la habitación todo era un caos, nada hacia responder a Candy- vamos Paty digue-dijo Michael

No Candy no mueras por favor-dijo Paty

Vamos Candy resiste, resiste-dijo Michael

En ese momento los aparatos volvieron a estabilizarse y Paty y Michael respiraron ondo- gracias-dijo Paty cayendo sobre sus rodillas llorando al lado de la cama de Candy

Vamos Paty levantala, y vistela de nuevo-dijo Michael

Si Michael-dijo Paty quien en los últimos días había aprendido mucho de medicina

Entonces Michael comenzó a revisar a Candy y vió que Candy cada vez empeoraba, pero si volvía a sufrir otro paro este era su fin, Candy jamás despertaría

Que pasa Michael-preguntó Paty

Hay Paty, si sufre otro paro puede morir-dijo Michael

No, no Candy-dijo Paty gritando, entonces ahí si no hubo quien parara a Albert y a Terry quienes al escuchar el grito de Paty entraron disparados a la habiacion

Que pasa?-preguntó Terry aterrado

Paty porque lloras?-dijo Albert- que le pasó? No me digan que…..-dijo Albert temblando de miedo

No, no murió, pero…-dijo Michael

Pero que….-dijo Terry

Pero si sufre otro paro puede que muera-dijo Michael

Candy!-dijo Elroy quien entraba a la habitación

Tía-dijo Albert

No, ella no puede, no debe morir-dijo Elroy

Señora creo que deben pensar si la desconectan porque le aseguro que no hay nada que hacer-dijo Michael con lagrimas

Dios mío-dijo Albert

Pecosa!-dijo Terry

Lo pensaremos-dijo Elroy

Pero tía-dijo Albert

Debemos pensar, el doctor dice que no volverá entonces será prolongar su sufrimiento-dijo Elroy

No tía, no-dijo Albert

Vamos a pensarlo-dijo Elroy

Tienen un plazo de 36 horas –dijo Michael

Claro doctor-dijo Elroy

Entonces toda la familia Andley debía pensar si desconectarían a Candy, debían saber si dejarían morir a otro pilar joven de la familia

Eleonor, Terry, Paty y su abuela junto al bebé estaban sentados en un sillón, la tía y George, en otro , y Michael y Annie en un sillón doble, y Albert en su silla de cuero con la cabeza gacha, y el pelo cubriendosela paraque nadie notara su turbación.

Debemos votar-dijo Elroy

Para que?-dijo Terry

Tranquilo hijo-dijo Eleonor

Debemos votar para ver si se desconecta a Candy o no-dijo Elroy

Bien entonces iniciemos-dijo George

Pero como lo pueden tomar así-dijo Terry-tan fácil es para ustedes-dijo de nuevo llorando

Trnaquilo Terry-dijo Paty- todos queremos a Candy pero no es justo que sufra en ese estado-dijo Paty

Albert di algo-dijo Terry

..-albert no hablaba, pero lloraba silenciosamente

Bien entonces les pido que votemos, por favor levanten la mano los que no estén a favor de desconectar a Candy y su justificación por favor-dijo Elroy, en donde solo Terry levantó la mano

Y los que si estén a favor-dijo George, casi todos levantaron la mano

Son unos idiotas-dijo Terry

Hijo!-dijo Eleonor

Yo lo siento, pero como se les hace fácil el levantar la mano para matar a alguien-dijo Terry

No Terry le quitaremos el sufrimiento, tu no te diste cuenta el dolor que Candy sentía-dijo Paty

Es cierto Candy…. Es una gran persona por lo mismo no merece sufrir-dijo Michael

Bien entonces la desconectaremos-dijo Elroy

Bien entonces tendrán un tiempo para despedirse-dijo Michael

Tenemos que llamar a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María-dijo George

Si ve George mañana la desconectaran-dijo Elroy

Si señora, William estas de acuerdo-dijo George notando el semblante de Albert

Yo me retiro-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación

A donde vas-dijo Elroy

Albert no repondió solamente se fue salio de la mansión y cabalgó hasta la cabaña en el bosque a la cual entró recordando momentos con Candy, luego fue a la cascada en donde la rescató de morir ahogada y ahora como la rescataría, como la salvaría de esta muerte.

El otro día llego muy rápido, todos se despidieron de Candy, hasta la hermana María y la señorita Pony quienes lloraban a mares.

Los últimos en despedirse fueron Albert y Terry

Terry:

Mi Tarzan pecoso, recuerdas aquellas vacaciones en escocia, fue en donde nacio nuestro amor por favor no mueras resiste mi amor pronto nos reuniremos-dijo Terry- recuerdas el beso que te robé, pues te robo otro-dijo Terry plantándole un beso a Candy- pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo-dijo Terry alejándose para cederle paso a Albert.

Albert:

Mi Candy , mi pequeña como te vas a ir de este mundo, mi princesa, te amo, te amo ya no lo puedo seguir ocultando, eres la luz de mi vida no puedo vivir sin ti no puedo es por eso que ya tomé una decisión me reuniré contigo dentro de poco-dijo Albert-adios amor mío-dijo Albert plantándole tremendo beso.- ahora no te pude salvar discúlpame-dijo Albert

Al final se despidió, y Michael entró a la habitación con una inyección acompañado de los demás

En ese momento…..

Bueno quedamos así 137 para Terry, 69 para Albert, 2 para Michael

Anónimo-Albert

Anónimo-Albert

Anónimo-Albert

Anónimo-Albert

Sariga-Albert

Tete-Terry

Anónimo-Albert

Pecas-Terry

Tere-Albert

Sam-Albert

Rita -Albert

Nena-Albert

Josie-Albert

Lita-Albert

Tatis- Albert

Lorena-Albert

Lety-Albert

Ines-Albert

Pilar-Albert

Mary-Albert

Delia—Albert

Vamos 139 para Terry, 88 para Albert, 2 para Michael

EliDiaz-Albert

Anónimo-Albert

Stormaw—Albert

Anónimo-Albert

Anónimo-Albert

Jane-Albert

Eli-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Rosita-Terry

Chanti-Albert

Miriam-Albert

Caro-Albert

Pera-Albert

Dianley-Terry

Aurasi-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Yesi-Albert

Judith—Albert

Juanita-Albert

Maga-Albert

Anónimo-Terry

Ceci-Albert

Vene-Albert

Cris -Albert-

Charo—Albert

Vamos 146 para Terry, 106 para Albert y 2 para Michael

Jahzeel-Albert

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Jane -Albert

Eli -Albert

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Anónimo-Albert

Anónimo-Albert

Erika -Albert

Annie-Terry

Bela-Terry

Pony-Terry

Suy -Terry

Anónimo-Terry

Gina-Terry

Soadora-Albert

Anónimo—Terry

Anónimo—Terry

Olga-Terry

Melodie-Terry

Beta-Terry

Shangui—Albert

161 para Terry; 114 para Albert; 2 para Michael.

Marianne-Terry

Candy-Terry

Fabienne-Terry

Xandra-Albert

Rosa eli-Terry

Gissa Alvarez-Terry

Anfeliz-Albert


	6. Entre la vida y la Muerte

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 6

Entre la vida y la muerte.

Candy al entrar en coma, no sentía nada hasta hace algunos meses en los que Candy estaba recordando todo lo qe había vivido, pareciera que todos los días se presentara un nuevo capitulo de su vida, primero recordó los momentos felices, pero 6 meses atrás solamente pensaba en los momentos más tristes de su vida, como cuando fue abandonada en el orfanato, o cuando Annie la dejó sola, la muerte de Anthony, la separación con Terry, la perdida de Albert, las amenzas de los Reagan, la muerte de Stear, eso fue lo que la obligó a caer en un sueño profundo, Candy se sentía sola, solamente escuchaba que las personas le hablaban, que estaban tristes porque aveces lloraban, Candy escuchaba pero no entendía nada de lo que decían, Candy solamente se resignaba a escuchar balbuceos, 4 meses atrás Candy había intentado salir de ese lugar tan oscuro pero no lo había conseguido, hasta ese momento en que había sido llamada por una persona a la que ella recordaba con mucho cariño, esa persona había sido el amor de su vida, era Anthony

 **Flash Back**

No llores pecosa-dijo el joven

..- Candy no respondía

Recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-dijo Anthony

Dios mío-dijo Candy al escuchar esa voz, esa frase

No llores pecosa-dijo Anthony

Anthony!-dijo Candy volteando

Si preciosa, como estas-dijo Anthony

Anthony!-dijo Candy

Mi niña como estas-dijo Anthony

Anthony te he extrañado demasiado-dijo Candy

Yo también a ti preciosa-dijo Anthony

Anthony porque moriste, porque te fuiste,-dijo Candy

Yo…. Tenía una misión-dijo Anthony

No Anthony, tu deviste vivir-dijo Candy

Si pequeña, pero no debía interferir en tu relación-dijo Anthony

Pero si yo te amaba-dijo Candy

No no me amabas solo que querías-dijo Anthony, que aunque le doliera debía aceptarlo

Entonces Anthony-dijo Candy,-no es justo que te hayas ido-dijo Candy

No preciosa, debía encontrarme con mi mamá y con mis abuelos-dijo Anthony

La señora rose-dijo Candy

Si Candy con ella-dijo Anthony

Pero Anthony, entonces dime en donde estoy, me estoy volviendo loca aquí-dijo Candy

No Candy, debes estar en paz, te falta poco tiempo-dijo Anthony

Dime que hago aquí-dijo Candy

Descansar-dijo Anthony

No me digas que estoy muerta-dijo Candy

No Candy, solo descansar de la vida que has llevado, descansas de las emociones, de las voctorias y derrotas, de los bueno y sobretodo de los malos momentos, que son por los que estas aquí-dijo Anthony

Porque-dijo Candy

Porque has vivido mal toda tu vida-dijo Anthony

Pero Anthony tengo personas que me quieren y quiero a personas-dijo Candy

Si pero esas personas te han hecho daño-dijo Anthony

-Candy no respondio

No recuerdas los maltratos de los Reagan, de la tía abuela, de las monjas, el abandono de Annie, la muerte de Stear-dijo Anthony

Tu muerte-dijo Candy

Si, también, pero por eso he venido –dijo Anthony

A que-dijo Candy

A que en primera me perdones-dijo Anthony

Si claro que te perdono-dijo Candy

Ves eso es lo malo en ti, perdonas tan fá Anthony

Porque es malo-dijo Candy

Porque así no castigas como se debe a los que te hacen daño-dijo Anthony

Pero la señorita pony siempre me dijo…-dijo Candy

Ya se lo que dijo solo que no es tanto así-dijo –Anthony

Bien entonce-dijo Candy

Debes esperar a que las personas te demuestren que puedes perdonarlos-dijo Anthony

No puedo-dijo Candy

Claro que puedes-dijo Anthony

Y así se la pasaron charlando mucho tiempo, hasta que Candy dijo:

Anthony ayúdame a salir de aquí-dijo Candy

No puedo hasta que cumplas tu tiempo-dijo Anthony

Cuanto falta esto es un martirio-dijo Candy

Candy has escuchado voces-dijo Anthony

Si las escucho pero no entiendo nada-dijo Candy

Entonces no has escuchado-dijo Anthony

Como no entiendo-dijo Candy

Ven escucha, concéntrate en lo que dicen pon atención-dijo Anthony

No escucho nada-dijo Candy

Vamos Candy sino no saldrás de aquí-dijo Anthony

Entonces Candy escucho atentamente todo lo que decían las voces, la primera voz en reconocer fue la de Albert, quien siempre le pedía que despertara, la segunda fue la de Annie, y así sucesivamente, fue escuchando ,la de Archie, la de Tom, la de la señorita Pony, la de la hermana María, la de Paty, la de Martha, la de Michael, la de George junto a la de Dorothy, la de las mucamas,la de Terry, la voz de la actriz Eleonor Baker, hasta la voz de la tía abuela, todos le hablan, le contaban sus penas, lloraban, le cantaba, contaban su vida.

Tambien Candy escuchaba hace poco la risa de un bebé, un bebé al cual imaginó era de Paty quien ya había dado a luz

Un día de tantos Candy platicaba con Anthony hasta que Anthony le dijo:

Estas lista-dijo Anthony

Para que-preguntó Candy

Para regresar-dijo Anthony

Encerio-dijo Candy muy feliz

Si princesa-dijo Anthony

Pero como lo hago-dijo Candy

Solo debes desearlo-dijo Anthony

Como lo deseo-dijo Candy

Bueno pues debes recordar todo lo que escuchabas, lo tristes que están tus amigos, familia sin ti, vamos tu puedes-dijo Anthony

Bien lo intentaré-entonces Candy lo intentó pero comenzó a sentir que le ardía el pecho y que alguien se lo presionaba,-auch!-gritó Candy

Que pasa-dijo Anthony

Nada solo que no puedo-dijo Candy

Bien lo intentaremos mañana-dijo Anthony

Y así fue lo intentarían al siguiente día , pero de nuevo comenzó a escuchar voces, Candy escuchaba a cada uno de sus amigos despedirse de ella a los últimos a los que escuchó fue a Albert y a Terry

Dios mío que estará pasando-dijo Candy

No lo sé, creo que-dijo Anthony- Dios debes despertar-dijo Anthony

Pero como lo hago, y si no fuinciona-dijo Candy

Debes hacerlo están por desconectarte-dijo Anthony

Dios quiero regresar-dijo Candy

Bien inténtalo-dijo Anthony

Entonces Candy lo intentó y no pudo- no puedo-dijo Candy

Como que no puedes-dijo Anthony

No puedo-dijo Candy

Vamos concéntrate-dijo Anthony

Fin de flash back

Albert yacía en s estudio con un arma en la mano, cuando escuchara los aparatos de seguro debía tomar una decisión

En la habitación de Candy el único en darse cuenta de la ausencia de Albert fue Terry entonces salió a encontró en su estudio con un arma apuntando a su cabeza

Albert!-dijo Terry

Vete Terry-dijo Albert

No amigo tranquilo-dijo Terry

Vete-dijo Albert

Dame el arma-dijo Terry

No vete-dijo Albert

Entonces sigilosamente Terry se acercó a Albert para quitarle el arma y como Albert puso resistencia comenzaron a forcejear

Candy intentaba despertar pero no podía

Michael se disponía a colocar la inyección cuando las máquinas comenzaron a hacer un ruidos y escucharon un estruendo seco que había sido emitido por un arma de fuego.

Terry y Albert Cayeron sobre sus rodillas, mientras Candy despertaba de aquel largo sueño de hace más de un año.


	7. Archie

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 7

Entre la Vida y la Muerte parte II

Michael se disponía a colocar la inyección cuando las máquinas comenzaron a hacer un ruidos y escucharon un estruendo seco que había sido emitido por un arma de fuego.

Terry y Albert Cayeron sobre sus rodillas, mientras Candy despertaba de aquel largo sueño de hace más de un año.

Todos escucharon un ruido producido por un arma de fuego y luego escucharon otro George llegó corriendo a la habitación en donde fue producido el estruendo y se horrorizo al ver dos jovenes tirados sobre sus rodillas.

William, joven Terruce –dijo George al ver que Albert se desplomaba

Dios mío que pasó -dijo Eleonor tras George

No sé William, -dijo George corriendo hasta Albert- William Candice ha despertado-dijo George

Albert solo esbozo una sonrisa y se desmayo en ese momento

Terry hijo-dijo Eleonor agarrando a Terry quien al apoyarse en su brazo se cayo por estar lastimado.

Tranquila mamá solamente tengo herido un brazo-dijo Terry

William, William, despierta William-dijo George

George llama a Michael deben atender al señor Andley-dijo Eleonor

….-George no respondía

George, George-dijo Eleonor- ayuda, ayuda-gritó Eleonor

Que pasa?- gritó Michael entrado con prisa a la habitación

George lloraba pegado al cuerpo inconsciente de Albert

George cálmate-dijo Michael, pero George no escuchaba el estaba en Shock

Hijo!-gritó Elroy corriendo a la par de Albert al verlo desmayado y a George llorando

Tranquila señora Elroy-dijo Michael

William! Hijo despierta no te mueras por favor, Candice a despertado no mueras ella te necesita-dijo Elroy

Will despierta William, William, hijo por favor resiste, -dijo George

Vamos George cálmate llevemos a Albert a su cuarto debo operarlo, al estar desmayado no creo que necesite demasiada anestesia-dijo Michael

No, William-dijo George

Vamos George ayúdame, no te dejes caer el está mal te necesita-dijo Michael

Eres un tonto William-dijo George con dolor.

Señor George si no quiere ver morir a Albert frente a usted ayúdeme-gritó Michael

Lo siento-dijo George sollozando

Bien ayúdeme señor-dijo Michael

Vamos George te ayudo-dijo Terry

Pero usted también está herido-dijo George

No George solo fue un roce-dijo Terry

No Terry entre los dos con George podemos llevárnoslo-dijo Michael.

Pero..-dijo Terry

Nada de peros enserio debemos apresurarnos porque William está mal-dijo Michael

 **(esta es una pare del fic solo para Achie)**

Le había tomado casi dos semanas su arribo al viejo continente, aun recordaba el problema en el que se había metido cuando ingresó al barco

 **Flash Back**

A donde va joven-dijo el capitán del barco cuando Archie intentó ingresar y no traía un uniforme militar

Tengo un mensaje para el capitán- dijo Archie

Yo soy el capitán pero no puedo leerlo ahora debe esperar aquí –dijo señalándole un lugar- si quiere que lea el mensaje-dijo el capitán

Pero capitán-dijo Archie

Nada quieres o no que lea el mensaje-dijo el capitán

Si quiero que lo lea-dijo Archie

Bien entonces espere-dijo el capitán y Archie tuvo que espera hasta que cayera el anochecer no solo había pasado un día y medio sin comer por venir en el tren y ahora lo que le faltaba espera al anochecer para que lo dejaran pasar al barco, pero supo der paciente y por fin el capitán lo llamo.

Joven venga para aca acompáñeme a mi oficina –dijo el capitán

Si claro-dijo Archie

Llegando a la oficina le ofreció asiento y Archie lo agradeció, además le entregó la carta apresuradamente-bien le agradezco-dijo el capitán

El capitán leyó la carta.

Chicago Illinois, Estados Unidos de América

Junio de 1917

Querido amigo Charlie

Hola Charlie como estas veo que has subido de nivel en la marina Estadounidense pensé que simpre serías el delicuente que conocí hace mucho tiempo no me preguntes que como lo sé porque no te diré.

Amigo quiero pedirte un favor personal me enteré por buenas fuentes que eres el capitán de un barco que traslada soldados a Europa, quisiera que le permitieras a mi amigo El Elegante osea el chico que te entregó la carta suba a tu barco ya que necesita buscar a alguien en Inglaterra pero para eso lo mandaré con mi padre, espero que le brindes una buena atención, este Elegante es amigo mío y de Candy es Archievald Cornwall Andley, espero que también los primeros días lo pongas a trabajar en un lugar muy sucio para que se le quite lo presumido

Creo que ya tienes idea quien te habla, entonces te agradezco tu apoyo amigo, cuídate en la guerra no vayas a morir y a dejar a tu novia sola.

Tu fiel amigo Terruce G. Grandchester Baker.

El capitán comenzó a reírse –jajajajaja-dijo Charlie

Que mosca le pico-dijo Archie

Nada nada, eres amigo de Terry y de Candy-dijo Charlie

Si soy amigo de el y Candy es mi prima-dijo Archie

Bien entonces también debes ser de buena familia-dijo Charlie

Si bueno algo así-dijo Archie

Bien elegante debes saber que todos aquí trabajan y como solo me queda un trabajo para ti si subes al barco entonces si quieres puedes venir conmigo-dijo Charlie

Bien acepto todo sea por mi objetivo-dijo archie

Entonces sube amigo-dijo Charlie

Gracias, gracias,-dijo Archie-no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco-dijo Archie

De nada joven pero prefiero que cuando no hayan subordinados me llame Charlie –dijo Charlie

Y usted a mi Archie-dijo Archie

Aceptas que te llame Elegante-dijo Charlie

Si con tal de que me deje subir, gracias-dijo Archie, momentos después el barco había zarpado

Bien Elegante ve a la cocina-dijo Charlie

Pero para que-dijo Archie

Para que comiences a trabajar-dijo Charlie

Claro se cocinar muy bien-dijo Archie

Jajajaja-dijo Charlie

Que pasa?-dijo Archie

Bueno tu no iras a cocinar-dijo Charlie

Entonces?-dijo Archie

Iras a lavar platos-dijo Charlie

Pero, si yo se cocinar bien-dijo Archie

Si pero te recuerdo que eres el ultimo en subir y no habían más puestos-dijo Charlie

Bien te demostraré que sí puedo hacerlo-dijo Archie

No, tu iras a lavar platos-dijo Charlie

Si mi capitán-dijo Archie remangándose la camisa y luego comenzando a lavar platos.

Días después el fin de semana el capitán le había dicho a Archie que su prueba había terminado y que podía estar como pasajero del barco, Archie dudo un poco pero al final acepto y se reunía con los capitanes, y con los coroneles y generales más reconocidos en América, todos cuidaban y velaban por el y por su salud ya que siendo amigo de un duque Inglés y miembro directo de una de las familias más acaudaladas de América y Europa como no lo harían.

 **Fin del flash back**

Aun recuerdo la mugre de los platos que lavaba –pensaba Archie cuando bajaba del barco y un joven lo detenia

Adios elegante-dijo Charlie

Adiós Charlie-dijo Archie- gracias-dijo Archie

De nada-dijo Charlie- cuídate

Si igual-dijo Archie- por favor si llegas a veriguar algo me lo dices-dijo Archie

Claro que si –dijo Charlie- cuenta también con la ayuda de los jefes-dijo Charlie

Si espero encontrar a mi hermano

Te lo aseguro pero ahora ve con Richard-dijo Charlie

Si claro lo conoces-dijo Charlie

Si Terry es mi amigo y conozco a su padre y a su madre-dijo Charlie

Si claro lo olvidé-dijo Archie

Bien suerte-dijo estrechándole la mano

Hasta pronto, e infórmame por favor manda una carta a esta dirección -dijo Archie entregándole un papel.

Si -dijo Charlie alejándose

Archie al ver eso se fue y tomó el primer carruaje que tuvo a la vista pidió ir al parlamento en Londres, unos minutos nada más fueron suficientes para que Archie llegara a su destino. Sin embargo al entrar un hombre lo recibió y rápidamente lo reconoció ya que Archie luego de que le entregaran su emblema familiar tenía como obligación el portarlo si salía de viaje por algún asunto de negocios o familiar fuera del país, pero este asunto era más que importante así que el hombre se acercó a el y le dijo

Es usted parte de la familia Andley-dijo el hombre de maso menos unos 36 años

Disculpe nos conocemos-dijo Archie

No bueno eso creo pero soy parte de uno de los clanes escoceses a los que pertenece usted precisamente soy el patriarca del clan Bowen –dijo el hombre- soy Alexander Bowen un clan muy importante para el tribunal de Lyon pero no tanto como los Andley-dijo el hombre

Bueno es un gusto conocerlo yo soy Archivald Cornwall Andley-dijo Archie

Eres hijo de Janis y Edwin Cornwall-dijo el hombre asombrado

Si soy hijo de ellos-dijo Archie un poco molesto

Ellos eran mis mejores amigos nos conocimos en el colegio San Pablo jajaja que días-dijo el hombre suspirando- los 4 éramos inseparables-dijo Alexander

4 pero si solo son 3-dijo Archie

No tus padres, yo y el duque Grandchester-dijo Alexander

El duque Grandchester! Archie

Si el es mi mejor amigo, pero tus padres se alejaron de nosotros por quien sabe que-dijo el hombre

Como osea que ya no son amigos-dijo Archie

No ya no bueno ellos se alejaron de nosotros-dijo Alexander un poco triste-pero dime que haces aquí con una guerra doblando la esquina según tenía entendido los Andley viven en América

Si bueno he venido a buscar a mi hermano-dijo –Archie

A tu hermano-dijo Alexander

Si a el –dijo Archie

Pero porque ha venido aquí si los Cornwall y los Andley no tienen ningún representante aquí en Londres-dijo Alexander

Bueno aquí he venido a buscar al duque Grandchester porque traigo algunas cartas para el creo que debe ayudarme –dijo Archie

Bueno creo que debo decepcionarte porque Grandchester no está-dijo Alexander

A donde ha ido-dijo Archie

Bueno el..-dijo Alexander

No me diga que ha muerto-dijo Archie

No, no claro que no, sino que el ha estado encerrado durante un mes en su mansión sin que nadie lo moleste, ni a mi a querido recibirme-dijo Alexander

Tengo que intentar que me reciba-dijo Archie

Bien entonces vamos a su mansión-dijo Alexander

Pero no debe molestarse-dijo Archie

No es molestia para un hijo de Janis lo que sea-dijo Alexander

Bien le agradezco-dijo Archie

Los dos hombres se dirigían a la mansión en el camino Archie iba absorto en sus pensamientos ni cuenta se dio que unos ojos lo observaban detalladamente.

Bien llegamos-dijo el cochero

Gracias señor-dijo Archie haciendo una reverencia

De nada-dijo el cochero retirándose

Archie se dispuso a tocar pero al hacerlo no pudo porque la duquesa salía de la gran mansión que usaban provisionalmente- no puede ser Richard está insoportable-dijo la duquesa

Mi lady-dijo Archie

Hmph-gruño la mujer-quien es usted

Soy Archievald Cornwall Andley

No lo conozco-dijo la duquesa

Beatrix es bueno volver a verla-dijo Alexander

Alexander hace tiempo que no venías, entra Richard está insoportable, disculpa pero iré a jugar canasta con mis amigas adiós-dijo Beatrix

Si claro ve-dijo Alexander

Quien se cree-dijo Archie

Es la duquesita-dijo Alexander

Jajaja-rio Archie

Bien que te parece si entramos-dijo Alexander

Entremos-dijo Archie

Sir Alexander Bowen-dijo el mayordomo

Hey Maximilian como esta-dijo Alexander

Bien Señor, quiere ver al duque-dijo Maximilian

Si a eso he venido junto con mi acompañante-dijo Alexander

Perdone usted mi educación sir….-dijo el mayordomo

Cornwall, Archievald Cornwall Andley-dijo Archie

Mucho gusto Sir Archievald-dijo el mayordomo

Por favor le pido me diga Archie-dijo Archie

No puedo señor eso es parte de…que diría el duque si-dijo el mayordomo

Nada, pero si tanto le molesta dígame Señor Archie-dijo Archie- es que mi nombre completo me hace sentir muy formal–dijo Archie

Bien como diga señor-dijo Maximilian

Maximilian está el duque-dijo Alexander

Si pero tiene un humor que quien lo aguanta-dijo Maximilian

Yo quiero verlo-dijo Archie

Bien los llevaré al despacho-dijo Maximilian

Esperaron poco tiempo antes de que Richard llegara pero cuando arribó al despacho se sentó en su silla- en que puedo servirles-dijo Richard

Richard que te pasa-dijo Alexander al ver que su amigo no se había afeitado y tenías el pijama puesto siendo medio día y un olor a alcohol

Nada que quieres-dijo Richard

Padre de Terry tenía que ser-dijo Archie

Como dices-dijo el duque con un dejo de enojo

Nada duque-dijo Archie

Quien eres y que quieres-dijo Richard

Quisiera que me ayudara-dijo Archie

A que habla rápido niño-dijo Richard

A encontrar a mi hermano-dijo Archie

No, no puedo ni se quien eres-dijo Richard levantándose de su silla

Duque soy hijo de Janis y Edwin Cornwall-dijo Archie

Entonces el duque solo tomo asiento de nuevo al escuchar el nombre de sus viejos amigos-dime como te llamas

Me llamo Archievald Cornwall Andley

Conoces a Terry-dijo el duque rápidamente

Si-dijo Archie

Has sabido algo de el-dijo el duque

Ya sabía para donde iba la cosa-dijo Alexander

Porque?-pregunto Archie

Richard hasta cuando esperaras el perdón de tu hijo resígnate de una vez-dijo Alexander

No, debe perdonarme y Eleonor también-dijo Richard

Señor duque, yo traigo unas cartas de su hijo para usted-dijo Archie

Dámelas que esperas-dijo Richard

No hasta que acepte ayudarme-dijo Archie

Si , si lo que quieras pero dámelas-dijo Richard

Bien tenga-dijo extendiéndole 2 cartas

Richard abrió apresuradamente los sobres y leyó las letras de las cartas, dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas eran lágrimas de felicidad

Algo malo-dijo Alexander

Me perdona-dijo Richard

Por fin-dijo Alexander

Richard se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta un mueble en donde tenía una caja de madera, sacó una llavecita muy singular que calzaba a la perfección en el hojal y abrió la cajita ahí colocó las 2 cartas de Terry. Archie quería ver el contenido de la cajita pero la imagen del duque le obstruía la vista. Al terminar la cerró y luego pidió a los hombres ahí que lo esperaban y salió de la habitación, momentos después bajó un Richard nuevo , irreconocible hasta hacía unas semanas llegó con los hombre que quedaron sorprendido con la imagen de Richard.

Duque parece que le alegró que Terry le escribiese-dijo Archie

Si claro y que esperan vamos a buscar a tu hermano-dijo Richard

Bueno pero antes debe contarte su historia-dijo Alexander

Archie le contó al duque de lo primero a lo ultimo y hasta de Candy , luego de eso el duque comenzó a mover sus influencias hasta invitó a Archie a quedarse en la mansión el cual aceptó gustoso ya que conocer a alguien en ese país era bueno, además la duquesa salía de viaje a Escocia esa misma tarde con sus hijos. en la noche los hombres llegaban rendidos a la mansión Archie subió directo a su habitación mientras Alexander y Richard se quedaron platicando.

Es un muchacho agradable-dijo Alexander

Si pobre-dijo Richard

Si el perder a alguien querido es muy doloroso-dijo Alexander

Si, -dijo dejando un silencio de por medio- aun la recuerdas-dijo Richard

Si lo hago-dijo con un suspiro Alexander

Y bien-dijo Richard

No lo sé-dijo Alexander

Como no si lo has estado viendo toda la tarde, el está tan preocupado por su hermano que no se dio cuenta pero yo si-dijo Richard

No sé que pensar-dijo Alexander

Como no si mira no te das cuenta-dijo Richard

Tener al hijo de Janis cerca es muy per… turbante, muy incomodo-dijo Alexander

Si claro aja-dijo Richard

Bueno si no me crees es tu problema-dijo Alexander

Bien no has pensado en volver a verla-dijo Richard

No la verdad no me quisiera meter entre ellos-dijo Alexander- y tu has pensado ver a Eleonor

Si muchas veces pero la duquesa no me quiere dar el divorcio-dijo Richard

Mhph-suspiraron

A los dos nos fue mal con las mujeres que amamos-dijo Alexander

Si lo sé, hay como extraño ese tiempo en el que los tres nos enamoramos de la misma mujer –dijo Richard

Si jamás pensé que yo iba a ser el solteron de los 3-dijo Alexander

Si pensé que te quedarías con Janis-dijo Richard

Si pensé que Edwin sería el perdedor-dijo Alexander-pero jamás pensé que eso sucedería

Jamás lo vimos venir ella sufrió mucho-dijo Richard

Si pero ah! Creo que no debemos pensar en eso, es el pasado-dijo Alexander

Si claro el pasado-dijo Richard

Pasaban los días y Richard movía sus influencias para buscar a Stear. Una noche de insomnio para Archie bajó a beber un vaso de alcohol últimamente eso calmaba sus fantasmas pero al entrar al despacho no se dio cuenta que estaba ocupado se sirvió la copa y dio media vuelta pero ahí se encontró con Richard quien olía una de las cartas que le había traido.

Archievald-dijo Richard asustado con la carta en la mano viendo quien lo observaba

Lo siento duque yo… no debí tomarme tantas libertades compermiso-dijo Archie

No espera-dijo Richard

Si duque-dijo Archie

Que tanto viste-dijo Richard

Nada-dijo Archie raídamente

Seguro-dijo Richard

Nada saldrá de mi boca-dijo Archie

Bien hijo quiero que vengas, mira este cofre se que te ha causado duda no es así-dijo Richard

Si bueno no lo sé-dijo Archie

Ven quiero mostrarte que tengo aquí-dijo Richard

No duque no es necesario-dijo Archie

Ven quiero mostrarte por lo menos si podré mostrártelo a ti-dijo Richard

Entonces Archie se acercó y notó que eran recortes-Archievald-dijo Richard

Digame Archie señor-dijo Archie

Bien Archie este es mi mayor tesoro-dijo Richard

Son recortes-dijo Archie extrañado

Son las críticas y fotos de mi hijo y de Eleonor mi más grande tesoro son ellos, he procurado protegerlos a la distancia-dijo Richard

Pero ellos lo saben-dijo Archie

No y cuento con que no se los digas pero siento la necesidad de protegerlos-dijo Richard- Terry es mi primogénito y mi único hijo-dijo Richard

Como que su único hijo-dijo Archie-pero si yo ví a 3 pequeños aquí-dijo Archie

Si ellos son hijos de la duquesa no míos-dijo Richard- ella me engaño con otro y no se lo reclamo porque no la amo es más yo se lo pedí-dijo Richard

Pero duque-dijo Archie

Es que la única mujer que está en mi corazón es Eleonor –dijo Richard

Si lo comprendo-dijo Archie pensando en Candy

Te confesaré que el primer amor no es siempre verdadero, mi primer amor fue tu madre, pero fue más bien una ilusión luego conocí a Eleonor ella me robó el corazón pero por azares del destino no pude casarme con ella-dijo Richard

Pero señor porque no lucho por su amor verdadero-dijo Archie

No lo sé, por vergüenza, miedo, cobardía-dijo Richard

Lo siento señor-dijo Archie

No lo sientas, juro que cuidaré a Eleonor hasta el fin de mis días y que voy a resarcir todos mis errores-dijo Richard

Bien dicho duque-dijo Archie

Bien Archie vamos a dormir-dijo Richard

Si señor-dijo Archie

Debes prometerme que no le dirás a Terry ni a Eleonor lo que viste-dijo Richard

Si claro-dijo Archie, hasta mañana duque

Adiós Archivald-dijo Richard

Los dos hombres fuerín a dormir excepto Richard quien aun recordaba esas bellas palabras que le habían escrito.

Chicago Ilinois, Estados Unidos

Junio de 1917

Querido Richard Grandchester

Hola duque le informo que me tomo la molestia de enviarle una carta que no encuentra aun las palabras correctas para escribirle, creo que aun siento que puedo perdonarle todo el daño hecho en mi juventud, no sabe lo difícil que es para mí escribir esta carta dirigida a usted.

He recibido sus cartas y le agradezco por tomarse la molestia de recordar que tiene un hijo . le confieso que al principio creí que era teatro lo que hacía pero al notar que usted insistía con sus cartas comencé a creer en la veracidad de esas palabras, discúlpeme por ser tan cruel con usted el día que vino a vernos a mí y a mi madre, creo que se lo merecía pero que también me sobrepase, he comprendido tantas cosas y no sabe lo difícil que fue para mí vivir 10 años de mi vida como "el bastardo hijo de la indecente americana", pero también comprendo que usted está arrepentido por haber permitido ese trato por parte de la duquesa hacía mí.

Dejeme contarle que estos momentos sufro mucho, cometí el error más grande de mi vida, me maldigo porque tanto criticarlo por lo sinvergüenza que fue dejando a mi madre, que hasta yo terminé cometiendo el mismo error deje al amor de mi vida por el deber, le diré porque aunque tal vez no le interese pero cuando protagonizé mi primera obra fui el hombre más miserable de la tierra,ese fue el día en el que me despedí de la felicidad ya que preferí a una actriz que estaba enamorada de mí y había sacrificado una pierna con tal de que yo pudiera seguir actuando en lugar del amor de mi vida, de aquella niña pecosa que me ayudó a recociliarme con mi madre y me insistió tanto en que me contactara con usted, esa niña que me ayudo a superar mis adicciones a las peleas , al cigarro y al alcohol, en parte gracias a mí esa niña que ahora es una hermosa mujer está postrada en una cama inerte como un vegetal; Candy está en coma, se acuerda de la pequeña por la que le pedí ayuda y usted me la negó; bueno ella es el amor de mi vida, y en parte por mi culpa está así por copiar sus errores, es por eso que he decidido perdonarlo, tal vez así Candy despierte y me perdone a mí también por no luchar por nuestro amor.

Disculpe duque que haya pasado por la molestía de leer mi carta tan cursi pero quería decirle que lo perdono, que te perdono padre y que espero que pronto termine la guerra para ir a visitarte.

Te quiere mucho tu hijo Terruce Graham Grandchester Baker

Pd. El chico que te entrega la carta es un amigo quiero que lo ayudes en lo que te pida y si no puedes mándame una carta y veré como lo ayudo allá.

Hay hijo me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la vida, te prometo que cuando encontremos al hermano de tu amigo viajaré junto con ellos a América –dijo Richard, también se acordaba de la carta que su amada le había mandado

 **Chicago Ilinois, Estados Unidos de América**

 **Junio de 1917**

 **Amado Richi**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo ni tu a mí casi 17años de no verte como estas Richard esta misiva la escribo con un inmenso deseo de que seas feliz,, yo he estado bien he recibido tus cartas desde hace mucho tiempo pero no he podido contestsrlas te confieso que al principio no las conteste porque no me creí preparada pero ahora que se da la oportunidad lo hago.**

 **Quiero decirte que no te guardo rencor se que tuviste tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste , pero lo que no te puedo perdonar es que hayas hecho sufrir a mi hijo durante 10 años de su vida al lado tuyo se que lo querías mucho pero no comprendo porque dejaste que lo maltrataran quiero decirte que te perdono por lo que me hiciste a mí pero eso no quiere decir que voy a interceder por ti con Terry el es un adulto y sabe lo que hace, además no puedo pedirle o exigirle que haga algo que no quiere, .**

 **Richi te perdono y no te guardo rencor espero que te cuides por la situación en la que está Europa se que llevamos casi 3 años en guerra, te pido que te cuides y no te expongas**

 **Con amor Eleonor Baker**

Mi querida Elly como te extraño pronto estaré contigo aun te amo y se que tu también a mí te reconquistare está decidido lo haré cueste lo que me cueste-dijo Richard cayendo en un profundo sueño pensando en su rubia actriz de Broadway.

* * *

 **Hola hola mis chicas ya estoy de nuevo por aqui jeje, disculpen la tardanza pero Dios mío todo lo que me ha pasado durante el mesaclaro que no estoy enferma gracias por los mensajes pero no,no estoy enferma, es más estoy más feliz que nunca ya que me vino en doble porque mis babys ya nacieron y no solo era una niña sino tamibien un niño ahora ya tengo a mis pequeñitos conmigo es la felicidad más grande que Dios me ha dado, pero como ven desde que nacieron mis bebés mi mami no me ha dejado tocar ningun aparato electronico segun ella es malo para la leche o algo así pero mi esposo me leía los mensajes de todas jajaja era muy lindos ya estoy de regreso así que esperen más capitulos, por suerte mis babés son muy tranquilitos y me dejan escribier en paz así que les dejo esto con mucho cariño hasta la proxima**


	8. Entre la vida y la Muerte II

Sufrimiento acumulado

Capitulo 8

Entre la vida y la murte.

Albert fue llevado a su habitación y gracias a la precaucion de Michael tenía todo lo necesario para una intervención quirúrgica e inicio con ella, Paty era su asistente quien en el poco tiempo que llevaba con los Andley había aprendido mucho ellos no batallaron mucho para encontrar la bala que había penetrado el vientre de Albert sin embargo esa bala había llegado hasta el hígado de él, Albert estaba en un estado crítico pero debían tenerlo en observación toda la noche Michael y Paty salieron al pasillo en donde la tía Elroy y George tenían la mirada perdida por las escaleras cada uno enfrentando sus demonios los demás platicaban entre sí excepto Annie quien se encontraba con Candy quien previamente se había dormido por pedido de Annie, todos al ver que salía Paty y Michael de la habitación los rodearon el primero en hablar fue George

Como está, se salvo, digan que está bien, no me digan que…-dijo George

Tranquilízate George-dijo Terry acercándose a George

Terry como estas-dijo Michael al ver que Terry tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo improvisado con un pañuelo

Bien solo fue un pequeño roce-dijo Terry

Por favor digan algo, somos muy cercanos a William –dijo Elroy- no nos hagan esto no me digan que no sobrevivió-dijo Elroy al ver la cara seria de Michael

No señora el si sobrevivió-dijo Michael

Osea que está bien-dijo Elroy

Bueno…. Es que…-dijo Paty

Pero…-dijo George

El tiene una fisura en el hígado logramos sacarle la bala, y pararle la hemorragia pero ….. la noche es crucial tiene un poco de fiebre por el dolor pero si no logramos controlarle esa fiebre puede que el muera, además perdió mucha sangre pero tengo entendido que es de un tipo de sangre muy rara trataré de conseguirla para restablecerlo más pronto-dijo Michael

George y Elroy lloraban amargamente, pero con voz temblorosa George preguntó – podemos pasar a verlo

Si pueden pero no se le apoyen encima porque puede que se abra la herida-dijo Michael

Gracias –dijo Elroy entrando rápidamente junto a George a la habitación

William!-dijeron los dos al ver el desmejoramiento Albert porque estaba pálido gracias a la sangre que había perdido.

William porque –dijo la matrona acercándose a Albert .

Señora Elroy no se recargue-dijo George logrando agarrar a la matrona

Pero George no ves como está tan débil y frágil, el no se porque lo hizo-dijo Elroy llorando amargamente

El lo hizo porque ..-dijo Albert sabiendo bien porque lo había hecho pero reprensiendose ineriormente por saberlo y jamás detenerlo

Porque George-dijo Elroy

Porque el, nada señora son tonterías-dijo George

Dime porque George-dijo Elroy

No lo sé son suposiciones nada más-dijo George

Pero como sabes que solo son suposiciones-dijo Elroy

Olvídelo señora-dijo George

No George dime-dijo Elroy

Pero señora debe prometerme que no le dirá esto a nadie,-dijo George

Porque George habla-dijo Elroy

Porque son los sentimientos de William-dijo George

Pero….tu como sabes de eso-dijo Elroy

Bueno es que creo que el señor tuvo intenciones de suicidarse porque el ama a la señorita Candy desde hace mucho tiempo, y la idea de dejarla morir le afectó demasiado, ayer en la noche se despidió de mí, el me dijo que si fuera por el se moriría junto con la señorita Candice y me dio un gran abrazo

 **Flash Back**

William como estas?-dijo George entrando a la habitación de Albert

Pasa George-dijo Albert rápidamente limpiándose las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos

Que pasa William-dijo George

Nada George es que estoy muy cansado tanto trabajo en las empresas-dijo Albert

Hijo se que es difícil pero debemos ser fuertes-dijo George

George que es difícil-dijo Albert

Bueno nosotros sabemos que te cánsas pero debes participar en las reuniones- dijo George

Es que no lo creí conveniente-dijo Albert

Pero William eres el patriarca y tutor de ella-dijo George

Si lo sé, ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Albert

Porque William si tu siempre la has querido y cuidado-dijo George

Albert le dirigió una mirada triste- es que yo estoy enamorado de ella

Pero William es tu hija-dijo George

Pero ya no aguanto mas, ella debe saber que la amo, que me muero sin ella-dijo Albert comenzando a llorar

Pero William tu tía, ella no, no podría ser-dijo George

Ya vez George por eso no se lo digo a nadie ni a ella porque se que me rechazaría-dijo Albert

Pero William como pudiste enamorarte eres mucho más grande que ella casi 7 años-dijo George

Callate George si tu eres casi 12 años más grande que Dorothy y aun así es tu novia-dijo Albert

Uh! Golpe bajo para George-pero mi situación es diferente-dijo George un poco enojado

Que diferencia eres un viejo solteron que se enamora de jovencitas-dijo Albert

Mide tus palabras William –dijo George

Por qué? porque te duele-dijo Albert malicioso

Callate William que tu no sabes como es mi amor por Dorothy además no somos riquillos consentidos que consiguen todo con dinero y juegan a enamorarse-dijo George

George vete-dijo Albert

Porque William? Porque te duele-dijo George

Uh! Golpe bajo, Albert no aguantó mas y rompió en llanto, comenzó a tirar todo lo que estaba a su paso, George lo miraba con horror –detente detente-dijo George

No puedo que no entiendes que por ella vivo Si por mi fuera me moriría junto a ella-dijo Albert

Tranquilo William tranquilo-dijo George abrazando a Albert

Como dime porque no lo se, yo he tratado de mostrarme fuerte ante mi tía, ante las amigas de Candy, ante Terry, ante su madre, ante ti hasta ante Archie, pero cuando estoy solo con Candy no puedo ella me quiebra, me da tanta angustia el no saber cuando despertará, de no saber si despertará, si ella estará de nuevo entre nosotros no lo sé George-dijo Albert cayendo sobre sus rodillas

Pero William porque jamás me lo habías dicho-dijo George

Porque tengo que mantenerme fuerte, no tengo que quebrantarlos a los demás, te soy sincero el bebé de Paty me ayuda a mantenerme fuerte porque a veces me permito el pensar que ese bebé fuera de Candy y mío-dijo Albert

Pero William aunque quieras con locura Candy su amor no podría ser la sociedad sabes que Candy es tu hija-dijo George

Pero yo la amo, además no pensaba revelar jamás mi amor hacia ella, yo se que en cierta forma se quedaría con Terry pero no lo soporto-dijo Albert

William, debes ser fuerte-dijo George

No puedo ella es mi razón de vivir, aunque no esté a mi lado-dijo Albert

Bueno ella te quiere-dijo George

Pero no me ama, ni amará a nadie más por el resto de su vida-dijo Albert con lagrimas en los ojos- yo no estoy de acuerdo en que la desconecten porque prefiero tenerla junto a mi que jamás volverla a ver, pero comprendo que eso sería egoísta así que ya lo he decidido-dijo Albert

Que has decidido-dijo George

Que dejaré que se valla-dijo Albert

Bien William ella no merece sufrir-dijo George

Eso espero-dijo Albert

Bueno William veo que estas más tranquilo entonces me retiro, descansa mañana será un día muy largo-dijo George

Adios George-dijo Albert

No necesitas algo más-dijo George

No, solamente que…-dijo Albert

Solo que..-dijo George

Te puedo dar un abrazo-dijo Albert

Si claro hijo-dijo George volteándose y abriendo los brazos para abrazar a Albert

Gracias George-dijo Albert en medio del abrazo

No tienes porque William tu sabes que a pesar de ser unos años mayor que tu siempre te he querido como un hijo –dijo George sintiendo el abrazo muy calido pero a la vez como una despedida

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Albert deshizo el abrazo- gracias George lo necesitaba

De nada William hasta mañana-dijo George-trata de descansar

Si George gracias-dijo Albert quien en lugar de ir a descansar comenzó a escribir unas cartas

 **Fin del flash Back**

George tenía la mirada perdida recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior –George, George? Estas bien-dijo Elroy

Si en lo que cabe-dijo George secándose unas cuantas lagrimas que se le habían resbalado, luego metió su pañuelo en el saco y encontró un sobre- que es esto?-dijo George

Esto es… una carta-dijo Elroy

Si pero de quien no recuerdo tenerla esta mañana-dijo George

Bueno pues abrela-dijo Elroy

Entonces George abrió la carta no sin antes corroborar que no tenía remitente con manos temblorosas sacó la carta y el remitente era Albert

 **Chicago Ilinois, Estados Unidos de América.**

 **William Albert Andley**

 **Junio de 1917**

 **Querido George, disculpame por haberme ido de esa manera pero quiero que comprendas que no tenía otra opción mas bien, no quería aceptar que ella se iba sin mi, y me iba a quedar solo sin su sonrisa, sin sus alagos, sin sus locuras, sus gestos, sin el amor de mi vida, te quiero pedir que te hagas cargo de mi familia que jamás los desampares, quiero pedirte que el día en el que Archie regrese le informes que se a quedado a la cabeza de las empresas Andley, quiero que apoyes a mi sobrino Allistear Jr. En todo lo que puedas ya que por ser un bebé no a empezado aún con los estudios, pero que cuando crezca lo apoyes para entrar a los mejores colegios de Europa, también quiero pedirte que cuides bien a Dorothy ella se mereces que la ames discúlpame por lo que te dije anoche, y si es que mi sobrino Stear está realmente vivo quiero que lo apoyes para que se case con Paty, esos son mis deseos, las empresas Andley como ya te lo había dicho quedan con Archie pero tu siempres seras el administrador además ahí tendrás el privilegio de que nadie te diga que no puedes trabajar más en las empresas, ten por seguro que tienes el respaldo de mi tía y de Archie**

 **Gracias por comprender mi partida, y dile a mi tía que no recrimine a Candy por esto que acabo de hacer porque sino ella no descansará en paz así como yo lo hago ahora.**

 **Siempre recordado con cariño William Albert Andley**

 **Pd. Dile a mi tía que revise su ropero y dile a Archie que cuando vuelva valla a mi cuarto y saque unos papeles que hay en mi escritorio.**

Dios William si pensabas suicidarte, porque lo hiciste, nunca mencionaste el sufrimiento de tu tía y mío-dijo George sollozando

William como se te ocurre todo por amor-dijo Elroy llorando

William, porque no me dijiste, yo…..yo lo hubiera impedido, me duele más verte así que muerto-dijo George

Tranquilo George ahora hay que ayudarlo a recuperarse-dijo Elroy

Si señora tiene razón-dijo George

Señora no quiere ir con Candy ella está muy alterada porque la han dejado sola para ver a William-dijo George

Si ahora voy por y William-dijo Elroy

Si señora no se preocupe por William yo lo atenderé-dijo George

Bien George gracias-dijo Elroy

De nada-dijo George

Entonces la señora Elroy salió de la habitación de Albert y se dirigió a la de Candy en donde todos estaban en la salita muy consternados y Terry lloraba como niño.

Que pasa?-dijo Elroy asustada pensando lo peor

Nada malo señora Elroy-dijo Eleonor

Nada malo encerio, pero como no va a ser nada malo-dijo Terry sollozando

Que pasa?, porque llora joven Terry-dijo Elroy

Candy no me recnoce-dijo Terry

Como pero si ustedes son amigos-dijo Elroy

Si pero ella no me reconoce, me dijo que era un hombre muy extraño y que jamás en su vida me había visto te parece que no es nada malo madre-dijo Terry

Pero como puede ser-dijo Elroy

Creo que por el largo sueño de Candy ella perdió la memoria y esto fue a causa del tiempo, según los estudios una persona que tarda más de un mes en despertar del coma, puede sufrir una discapacidad grave al despertar, si es que lo hace y si no la muerte-dijo Michael

Entonces eso fue lo que pasó con Candy-dijo Elroy

Si eso fue aunque puede que reconozca a algunas personas como a Annie-dijo Michael

Puedo pasar doctor –dijo Elroy

Claro señora –dijo Michael

Permiso-dijo Elroy entrando a la habitación de Candy, ella tenía a brazada a Annie quien lloraba

Señora Elroy-dijo Candy al ver a la tía

Dime tía Elroy como siempre lo has hecho –dijo la tía, si era que podía cambiar la imagen que ella misma se había ido creando con el pasar del tiempo

Perdón señora pero usted nunca me ha dejado decirle así-dijo Candy

Pues ahora te lo permito Candy-dijo la tía sentándose a un lado de ella

Gracias tía-dijo Candy llamándola con un gesto en la mano

Annie porque lloras-preguntó Elroy

Esque-dijo Annie

Ella se alegra de verme repuesta, ya sabe como es ella de emotiva-dijo Candy

Si claro, bueno y dime me reconoces-dijo Elroy

Si señora…..digo tía si la reconozco, pero me pregunto que si he estado muy enferma, Stear, Archie y Anthony no han venido a verme más si estoy en la mansión Andley-dijo Candy

Candy primero dame un abrazo-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Candy estrechando a Elroy con suavidad, Elroy sentía como si estuviera abrazando una vez más a su Rose

Gracias Candy dime a quienes recuerdas-dijo Elroy

Bueno son pocas personas en realidad, creo que a las que he conocido siempre-dijo Candy

Bien dime a quienes-dijo Elroy

Bueno recuerdo a la Señorita Pony, a la Hermana María, a los niños del hogar, a….. Annie, a sus padres….. a usted, a Anthony, a Stear, Archie, a mi hermano Tom, mmmm… a quien más, ah si a George, a Dorothy, a una señorita llamada Paty a quien no se de donde la conozco, a la famosa Actriz Eleonor Baker que por alguna extraña razón esta aquí con un joven muy desagradable que acaba de entrar a verme, creo que solo-dijo Candy

Estas segura-dijo Elroy

Si solo a ellos porque lo pregunta-dijo Candy

No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó verdad-dijo Elroy

No solo a las personas ah! Sabe recuerdo cuando cocinó un pie, para mí, estaba muy delcioso por cierto, luego no recuerdo más-dijo Candy

Gracias-dijo Elroy

Pero digame en donde está Stear, Archie y Anthony-dijo Candy

Bueno Candy creo que es hora de que descanses-dijo Annie

No enserio quiero saber en donde están-dijo Candy

Bien Candy te lo diré cuando estes mejor-dijo Elroy

Pero tía-dijo Candy

Nada de peros señorita en este momento iré a cocinarle su pie, favorito para celebrar que ya despertó-dijo Elroy

Gracias tía pero no debe molestarse yo estoy bien-dijo Candy

No Candy no estas bien, aun no puedes levantarte-dijo Annie

Pero Annie si ya me siento bien-dijo Candy

No, no puedes debemos rehabilitarte y luego entonces si podrás caminar-dijo Annie

Bien me quedaré aquí-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Elroy-bueno entonces me voy a preparar la tarta-dijo Elroy saliendo a la sala

Ya se dio cuenta señora Elroy-dijo Terry al ver salir a la matrona

Si ya me di cuenta ella solo recuerda a algunas personas, así les recomiendo que no entren todas solamente las que reconoce-dijo Elroy

Bien entonces quienes pueden pasar-dijo Martha

Bueno solo pueden pasar, Paty, Eleonor, George, las Hermanas, Tom, George, Dorothy y yo-dijo Elroy bajando la cabeza

Que pasa señora Elroy-dijo Paty quien sostenía a su bebé

Ella no sabe que Anthony y Stear están muertos y me preocupa decircelo porque ella puede caer de nuevo en coma-dijo Elroy llorando

Dios mío mi niña-dijo la Señorita Pony

Si creo que ha obviado las cosas malas de su vida porque no recuerda a los Reagan, no me recuerda tal y como soy, ni tampoco que fue al colegio San Pablo, las muertes de sus primos, solamente recuerda su infancia-dijo Elroy

Si es lógico,-dijo Terry

Porque lo dice Terry?-preguntó Paty

Porque esa etapa fue la mas feliz en lo que cabe de su vida, el resto, sufrió demasiado su vida no fue muy fácil que digamos-dijo Terry

Si lo sé y en gran parte yo fui la responsable-dijo Elroy apenada

No señora no se culpe –dijo Eleonor

Dejala madre es la verdad, por culpa de ella Candy también sufrió gran parte de su vida-dijo Terry

Terry! Basta-dijo Eleonor

Porque si es la verdad-dijo Terry

Terry cállate no voy a dejar que trates así a la señora Elroy ella tuvo sus razones en buena hora decidió arrepentirse además Terruce Graham Grandchester no has sido el mejor hombre en la vida de Candy, ella ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa, desde que la dejaste a su suerte en New York luego de que ella con tanta ilusión había llegado al estreno de tu obra-dijo Paty- Disculpame Terry no te había dicho nada porque no lo creía prudente, ya que tu me has ayudado mucho en el "trato" (forma en la que le llamaban a la complicidad con Archie para ir a buscar a Stear) pero no voy a dejar que vengas aquí a decirles sus verdades a todo mundo sin saber que tu también fuiste participe en el sufrimiento de Candy en la forma mas cruel que pudiste-dijo Paty

Terry solamente atinó a escuchar, como había cambiado esa chica tímida, se venía desquitando con todos los que le habían faltado a Candy era mejor no seguir porque algo malo podía pasar así que prefirió evitar y tomó su abrigo y le dijo a Paty-gracias por abrirme los ojos me he dado cuenta que no soy el hombre perfecto y que hice sufrir a Candy , pero puedo asegurarte algo Paty, me ha afectado demasiado su rechazo y su olvido pero ten por seguro que haré que me recuerde, y me vuelva a amar como yo la amo a ella, -dijo Terry saliendo de la habitación para ir al establo en donde siempre le habían dispuesto un caballo para montar

Candy, Candy! No sabes como me duele que no me reconozcas que me rechaces no puedo permitirlo, luchare por hacer que me recuerdes-dijo Terry

Paty dentro de la habitación se quedo callada y cuando iba a pronunciar palabra para disculparse su hijo la sorprendio llorando a todo pulmón como era extraño que lo hiciera- ya, ya mi bebé no llores que la tía Candy necesita descansar, ya mi amor-dijo Paty meciendo a su bebé

Annie dime es tu hijo-dijo Candy

No Candy como crees-dijo Annie

Entonces si y recuerdo que estabas enamorada de Archie cuando eramos pequeñas pensé que con la edad que tenemos ya te habías casado-dijo Candy

No,…. Ese bebé es de Stear-dijo Annie

De Stear?-dijo Candy sorprendida

Si es hijo de el y de Paty-dijo Annie

Paty ah! Creo que por ser novia de Stear la conozco-dijo Candy

No Candy ella es tu amiga estudiamos juntas en un Colegio en Londres, tu se la presentaste a Stear-dijo Annie

Ah! Bueno no lo sé –dijo Candy

Bueno ya pronto lo recordarás-dijo Annie

Si eso espero, pero para mientras dile a Paty que traiga al bebé-dijo Candy

Si claro eso haré-dijo Annie saliendo de la habitación hacia la pequeña salita

Ya, mi bebé hermoso, no llores mi amor-dijo Paty

Hey como está ese bello caballero-dijo Annie

Que necesita señorita-dijo Paty alejando un poco a su bebé de Annie

Paty Candy te llama a ti y a tu bebé-dijo Annie un poco triste por la reacción de Paty

Gracias señorita Brighter en un momento voy-dijo Paty

Todos quedaron asombrados con la reacción de Paty no era común que ella hiciera ese tipo de cosas pero desde aquel pleito que tuvo con Annie las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales- Paty te pido por favor que no le digas a Candy que Stear murió solo dile que el sigue estudiando-dijo Elroy

Si señora con su permiso-dijo Paty entrando con Candy

Hola-dijo Candy

Hola Candy como estas-dijo Paty feliz

Paty, cierto-dijo Candy

Si estas en lo correcto-dijo Paty-me hace tan feliz que me recuerdes-dijo Paty

Si bueno no recuerdo muy bien aun pero creo que lo haré pronto-dijo Candy

Pero te puedo decir que nos conocimos en el colegio, nos hicimos amigas y luego tu me presentaste a Stear-dijo Paty

Guau! Entonces eres mi amiga-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Paty emocionada por tener a su amiga despierta

Bueno pero ven entonces y preséntame a este caballerito que es mi sobrino supongo-dijo Candy

Si Candy este es el pequeño Allistear Cornwall-Obryan

Hola bebé, te llamas igual que tu papi-dijo Candy haciendo pucheros

Jaja-reían Paty por lo bajo

Hola bebé mi amor, dicen que eres mi sobrino, eres hijo de Stear, eres mi sobrino, cuando crezcas puedes decirme tía Candy, si bebé, si Allistear, soy algo atolondrada pero ten por seguro que siempre te protegere –dijo Candy alejando y acercando al bebé haciendo que estes riera

Paty quería que Candy recordara lo que había pasado pero eso no se podía hacer, no se le podía obligar, pero ella necesitaba desahogarse- Candy creo que le caes bien a Allistear-dijo Paty

Si Paty parece que sí-dijo Candy

Jajaj como quisiera que el te viera-dijo Paty

Quien Paty?-dijo Candy

Nada Candy,-dijo Paty

Hablando de "el" en donde están Stear, Archie y Anthony-dijo Candy

Bueno ellos..-dijo Paty

Que pasa Paty-dijo Candy

Nada es que ellos se fueron a terminar sus estudios a Londres-dijo Paty

Ah! Entonces que bien me alegro y cuando regresan-dijo Candy

Bueno ellos regresan-dijo Paty

O es que no van a regresar-dijo Candy

Si claro lo harán-dijo Paty- el día de tu cumpleaños, 7 de mayo-dijo Paty

Guau!-dijo Candy-que algería-dijo de nuevo

Fiuf-dijo Paty resoplando

Bien mi niña te he traido tu pastel favorito-dijo Elroy

Gracias tía Elroy-dijo Candy

De nada-dijo Elroy

Quisiera devorármelo-dijo Candy

Tranquila hija no comas muy rápido-dijo la Señorita Pony entrando

Señorita Pony, Hermana María!-dijo Candy con júbilo

Mi niña no sabes cuanto te extrañamos-dijo Hna. María

Disculpe Hna. María por causarles tantas molestias-dijo Candy

No son molestias Candy pero jamás vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo la señorita Pony

Si lo prometo-dijo Candy

el tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de dormir, Candy estaba cansada entonces se quedó dormida muy rápidamente las hermanas se quedaron a velar el sueño de Candy y la señora Elroy y George el de Albert porque había que cuidarlo la noche era crucial para el, los demás se fuerón a dormir a sus habitaciones un poco preocupados por Albert y felices por Candy.

Continuará…

 **Bien aquí va el doble capitulo con mucho cariño y miles de disculpas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 9

 **Inglaterra**

Archie estaba en Inglaterra buscando como loco a su hermano siendo ayudado por el señor Alexander y el duque Grandchester quienes habían dejado por un lado su trabajo en el tribunal y la corte por ayudar a Archie y Alexander lo hacía porque sentía una conexión especial con Archie.

Archie hemos buscado en todo Inglaterra y tu hermano no aparece-dijo Richard

No desesperen les agradezco la ayuda pero para no causar más molestias será mejor que me vaya a buscarlo yo solo-dijo Archie

Pero esque-dijo Alexander

No, no se molesten-dijo Archie

No Archievald te seguiremos ayudando-dijo Richard

No los obligaré a nada-dijo Archie

No nos estas obligando queremos ayudarte-dijo Alexander

Si señor pero yo no creo que sea prudente dejarlos seguir con la búsqueda-dijo Archie

Sabes que, hagamos algo, solo nos queda buscar en la parte occidental de Inglaterra si, no encontramos a tu hermano te dejaremos seguir buscando solo-dijo Alexander-

Bien acepto si prometen no seguirme-dijo Archie

Bien, es palabra de inglés y esa palabra se respeta-dijo Richard

Si lo sé, yo también soy inglés-dijo Archie

Como?-dijo Alexander

Si, nací en Inglaterra pero me crié en América-dijo Archie

Ha!-dijo Alexander

Entonces al ser muy noche los hombre regresaron a la mansión Grandchester, sin resultado alguno Archie iba decepcionado y desesperado, le escribió a Paty para contarle lo sucedido al día siguiente lo mandaría al telégrafo porque aunque no era barato llegaba mas temprano que una carta. Alexander y Richard platicaban en la sala con una taza de té caliente.

Richard cada vez me convenso más pero luego recuerdo lo que pasó y me arrepiento-dijo Alexander

Yo ya no se que pensar, además he escribido a Terry y a Eleonor y su carta no me ha llegado-dijo Richard-le escribo junto con las de Archie pero nada-dijo Richard

Recuerda que Archie escribe telegramas y le regresan telegramas-dijo Alexander

Si es cierto, creo que debo esperar un poco más-dijo Richard

Si deberías de mandarle un telegrama-dijo Alexander

Si eso será mejor para que nuestra comunicación sea más constante-dijo Richard

Ya vez como se solucionan las cosas-dijo Alexander

Si muy rápido pero dime como vas con Archie has descubierto algo-dijo Richard

No la verdad no creo que entre más me esfuerzo no descubro nada-dijo Alexander

Pero que me dices de contactarte con Janis ella no te puede mentir, recuerda –dijo Richard

Si lo sé-dijo Alexander- pero es que no se en donde está, además imagina que le diría yo a Edwin, hola Edwin quisiera saber si está tu esposa porque aun la amo-dijo Alexander

Vamos por favor no creo que sea así sino que sea algo por casualidad talvez yo pueda ayudar-dijo Richard

Mmm que más quisiera que volverla a ver-dijo Alexander

Ya lo ves y sirve que voy a América a ver a Elly y a Terry-dijo Richard

Tienes razón pero no lo sé, bueno aun nos falta un poco más estar con Archie, si no descubro nada para entonces iré a América a encontrarme con Janis-dijo Alexander

Por fin, que era tan difícil-dijo Richard

No pero estoy no lo sé, me siento preocupado-dijo Alexander

Dime porque-dijo Richard

No lo sé lo único que se es que tengo algo aquí-dijo señalando su corazón-que me preocupa-dijo Alexander

Será mejor que descansemos tal vez estes solo cansado-dijo Richard

Tal vez-dijo Alexander, entonces los dos hombres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar luego de un día pesado para luego entonces dirigirse a su ultimo destino acompañando a Archie.

 **Chicago**

Albert se estaba recuperando de su accidente ya habían pasado 3 semanas el se había despertado y había intentado suicidarse de nuevo pero no lo hizo al enterarse que Candy estaba viva entonces al recomponerse un poco y poder ponerse de pie llegó con ansias a donde estaba Candy, ya que debido a su inmovilidad por estar un año postrada en la cama aun no podía ponerse de pie porque sus articulaciones estaban un poco oxidadas pero con los ejercicios que Michael le aplicaba con ayuda de sus amigas y de George ella estaba recuperando la movilidad a una velocidad impresionante pero aun así no podía ponerse de pie rápidamente, Albert había llegado con ansias de ver a Candy ese día.

 **Flash Back**

Candy!-dijo Albert entrando en silla de ruedas a la habitación de Candy

Disculpe-dijo Candy

Candy, pequeña estas bien, no sabes lo que me asuste pensé que morirías y yo me quedaría solo –dijo Albert agarrándole la mano

Señor que le pasa-dijo Candy gritando

Candy-dijo Albert

Quien es usted?, porque me habla con tanta confianza-dijo Candy

Todos al escuchar el grito de Candy llegaron inmediatamente-Candy que pasa-dijeron todos

Candy soy Albert, dime que me reconoces-dijo Albert

No señor no se quien es-dijo Candy

No tu no puedes olvidarme, soy Albert-dijo Albert

No se quien es-dijo Candy

Soy el que te salvó de la cascada, soy tu protector, estuvimos en Londres recuerdas Candy, soy el que estuvo contigo en el apartamento de Chicago en el Magnolia, Candy por Dios no me digas que no recuerdas a Paty, a Stear, a Archie, a Annie-dijo Albert

Si a ellos los recuerdo también a Anthony, ellos están en Londres-dijo Candy,- Annie y Paty están aquí-dijo Candy- pero usted no sé quien es-dijo Candy

Candy ese día en la colina Pony, allá en el hogar cuando tenías 6 años recuerdas al atronauta que llevaba un instrumento con caracoles arrastrándose-dijo Albert

No señor, no sé quien es-dijo Candy

Albert no la fuerces-dijo Paty al ver que Albert estaba al punto del llanto

No, ella debe recordarme-dijo Albert- por favor pequeña, mi princesa me recuerdas has un esfuerzo, recuerdas los picnic que realizábamos, aquella caminatas en el parque, cuando pasaba por ti al hospital y a la clínica Feliz, cuando hacíamos la cena y pasábamos horas platicando, cuando íbamos de compras , Candy tan buenos momentos los has olvidado dimelo-dijo Albert

Lo siento mucho pero no lo recuerdo-dijo Candy

Candy no juegues conmigo-dijo Albert tomándole la mano a Candy quien la quito rápidamente

Lo siento le pido que se retire de mi habitación-dijo Candy

Albert vámonos luego vienes con Candy-dijo Annie

No me puedes echar-dijo Albet

Si puedo-dijo Candy

Vamos William-dijo George

No, por favor Candy recuerdame-dijo Albert

Lo siento-dijo Candy

Vamos William-dijo Elroy

No, por favor no me saquen Candy!-dijo Albert

Quien sería ese hombre tan raro, imagino que si lo he de conocer pero quien será, no lo sé, me parece que no le gusto que le dijerá la verdad que no lo recordaba igual que aquel hombre tan desagradable ese tal Terry, cuantos hombres he de conocer así-dijo Candy

George porque me sacaron, -dijo Albert aguantando las lagrimas pero con un gran dolor en el pecho

Es que la señorita Candy tiene amnesia temporal, ella no recuerda nada más allá excepto a Paty a ella si la recuerda pero al joven Terry, a el doctor, a la señora Baker, al colegio San Pablo nada de eso lo recuerda-dijo George

Como puede ser eso-dijo Albert-pero si ella me conoció antes de que Anthony muriera como no me recuerda-dijo Albert

Si pero puede que ella lo haya olvidado así como olvidó la ruta a su trabajo y la ruta al hogar de Pony-dijo Michael quien se había mantenido callado

Pero yo no soy una ruta soy una persona que no entienden lo mucho que me duele que ella no me recuerde-dijo Albert

Lo sabemos-dijo Terry

Por favor llévenme a mi habitación o me voy solo-dijo Albert

Pero Albert no vas a comer-dijo Paty

No, no tengo hambre-dijo Albert

Pero si tu dijiste que….-dijo Annie

Que no escuchan no, tengo, hambre-dijo Albert intentando moverse en su silla

Yo te llevo William- dijo George

Albert solo asintió no dijo palabra alguna, al fin llegaron a su habitación y las lagrimas comenzaron a salirle- William!-dijo George enternecido

George, me olvido, ahora si la perdi-dijo Albert

Tranquilo William ella no pudo haberte olvidado creo que ella si recuerda cuando tenía 6 años-dijo George

Por favor haz lo posible para que logre recordarme-dijo Abert

Si William todos lo hacemos, pero hay un problema-dijo George

Que problema-dijo Albert

Es que ella no recuerda la muerte ni de Anthony ni de Stear-dijo George

Pero….-dijo Albert

No sabemos porque-dijo George-tampoco recuerda a los Reagan

Albert comenzó a llorar de nuevo- que tienes William-dijo George

Candy no recuerda los periodos de sufrimiento de su vida ni a las personas que la hicieron sufrir-dijo Albert

Si puede que sea eso-dijo George

Que no te das cuenta-dijo Albert

De que William-dijo George

De que ella no recuerda a los que la hicieron sufrir, eso quiere decir que yo la hicie sufrir también-dijo Albert

No William tu siempre la protegiste-dijo George

Si pero la dejé sola muchas veces, no me imagino su sufrimiento-dijo Albert

Lo siento mucho William-dijo George

 **Fin del flash Back**

Candy desde ese día había aprendido a vivir con Albert y con Terry ella los querían como si fueran sus hermanos pero nada más, ella aun esperaba que volviera el amor de su vida de Inglaterra donde estaba terminando sus estudios.

 **Londres**

Al siguiente día estaban Alexander, Richard y Archie preparados para viajar al este, y hasta alla llegaron en el este de Londres con un poco de miedo por saber que atacarían ahí unos de esos días, el duque quería saber como estaba su gente en esos tiempos, y más en esa ciudad en donde los alemanes aún no habían atacado, todos estaban con miedo.

Alexander, Archie, y Richard buscaron incansablemente a Stear pero no lo encontraron, por fin se cansaron y decidieron irse a dormir a una pequeña casa que el duque tenía ahí

Al siguiente día un joven muy apresurado llegó a esa parte del país con una carta de Paty otra de Terry y una de Eleonor, toco muy rápido la puerta y Alexander salió a abrir.

Buenos días puedo ayudarle-dijo Alexander

Si señor, disculpe esta Richard Grandchester aquí-dijo el hombre

Si para que lo busca-dijo Alexander

Traigo 1 carta para el y 2 para el joven Archievald Cornwall-dijo el muchacho

Dámelas muchacho-dijo Alexander

Si señor, disculpe puede firmarme aquí de recibido-dijo el muchacho

Si claro-dijo Alexander firmando

Quien era-dijo Richard

Un mensajero-dijo Alexander

Seguro trae cartas para Archie-dijo Richard llamando a Archie

Si pero una para ti también-dijo Alexander

Si, dime de quien es-dijo Richard

Es tu rubia-dijo Alexander

Si señor Richard-dijo Archie

Traen cartas-dijo Alexander

Mmm hace poco que no me comunico con Paty-dijo Archie

Si pero ahora viene una carta y por el sobre, veo que le urgía-dijo Alexander

Si parece que si-dijo Archie

Y tienes una de Terry-dijo Alexander

Archie abrió presurosamente la carta de Terry:

* * *

 _ **Chicago Illinois Estados Unidos de América**_

 _ **Junio de 1917**_

 _ **Archie lo siento mucho espero que no estes mal por lo que va a pasar, o paso, imagino que la carta llegará cuando….. bueno tu sabes, espero que vuelvas pronto porque Albert está muy mal lo mismo que Annie y Paty, Paty debe ser fuerte por tu bebé, le dije que te comunicara porque no me creí capaz de decirte, lo siento mucho, todos te necesitamos en América, te imaginaras como estoy yo muy destrozado pero no hubo de otra**_

 _ **Esperándo con ansias tu regreso Terruce Grandchester**_

 _ **Pd. Cuídate en tu regreso.**_

* * *

Mmm que raro que habrá pasado-dijo Archie

Porque lo dices-dijo Alexander

Será mejor que leas la otra carta-dijo Richard

Duque usted sabe-dijo Archie

Si pero será mejor que leas la otra carta-dijo Richard

* * *

 _ **Chicago Illinois Estados Unidos de América**_

 _ **Junio de 1917**_

 _ **Querido Archie como te va espero te estes cuidando allá en Inglaterra no sabes lo mucho que te necesitamos en estos momentos, creo que debes regresar a América, no…..se como decírtelo, mmmm creo que, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirte esto y peor si no lo hago personalmente, Archie siéntate por favor.**_

 _ **Hace unas horas a Candy le dio un ataque cardiaco, por suerte Michael la logró salvar, pero eso no es todo, nos dio un plazo de 24 horas para decidir que haríamos con ella porque si dejábamos que tuviera otro ataque sería muy doloroso para ella el morir así, entonces decidimos desconectarla, imagino que para cuando recibas esta carta estaremos enterrándola, por favor regresa a America deja a Stear, Candy, Albert, todos te necesitamos Archie**_

 _ **Sintiendo mucho tu perdida Patricia O-Bryan**_

 _ **Pd. Disculpa que por este medio te digamos pero no había de otra.**_

* * *

Archie había botado unas lagrimas cuando leía la carta-hijo Archie estas bien-dijo Alexander

Noo! Ella no! no se lo merece! Por qué! No!-gritaba Archie

Archie tranquilízate-dijo Richard

Mi amor no te mueras!-dijo Archie gritando lo que sorprendió a Richard y Alexander

Tu como sabías-dijo Alexander

Mira-dijo Richard alcanzándole la carta de Eleonor

* * *

 _ **Chicago Illinois Estados Unidos de América**_

 _ **Junio de 1917**_

 _ **Querido Richi espero que estes bien junto ocn Archie y tu otro amigo Alexander esta misiva te la mando porque quiero comunicarte que nuestro hijo está destrozado porque su amada Candy la prima de Archie ella…..va a morir mañana, te preguntaras como lo sé, pues ella está conectada a unos aparatos y mañana la desconectan y le aplican un medicamento para muera de una forma menos dolorosa, Richi ven para América junto con Archie, tu hijo te necesita y estoy segura que Archie no se negara en traerte.**_

 _ **Te esperaré en el puerto de New York a tu regreso solo mándame la fecha**_

 _ **Con amor y profunda preocupación Eleonor Baker**_

 _ **Pd. Cuidense a su regreso he oído que stan asaltando los barcos con destino a América**_

* * *

No! por dios ella no, me he quedado solo!-lloraba Archie desconsolado

Vamos muchacho debemos ir a América-dijo Richard

No señor será mejor que vaya solo-dijo Archie

No Archievald iremos todos no creas que te dejaremos ir solo en ese estado-dijo Alexander

Está bien-dijo Archie

Tranquilo Archie-dijo Alexander abrazandolo, Archie sintió un calor paternal algo que muy pocas veces había sentido debido a las ausencias de sus padres

Me quede solo, mi hermano, Anthony, y ahora Candy solo falta el tío William-dijo Archie desconsolado llorando abrazado de Alexander

Nos iremos ahora mismo-dijo Richard

Si vámonos-dijo Archie

En 20 minutos los espero aquí-dijo Alexander

Vamos todos a hacer las maletas vamos a América-dijeron los hombres.

Continuara….

* * *

 **HOLA CANDY AMIGAS COMO LES VA, YA AQUI OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y AUN ESTOY PENSANDO CON QUIEN DEJAR A CANDY ASÍ SIGO LEYENDO SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS A ELLOS ESCRIBO ELLOS SON MI PAGO, Y QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE SON MIS COMISIONES. GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME DIOS LAS BENDIGA**


	10. El regreso

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 10

Todos salieron de la casita para toma el primer tren a South Hampton entonce corrieron lo más que pudieron pero fueron interrumpidos por algo una luz que desde lo lejos había titilado, Archie tenía el miedo reflejado en su rostro lo mismo que los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban en ese momento se escuchó una detonación y una luz brillante que cegó los ojos de Alexander sin dejar que pudieran reaccionar para evitarlo.

 **Chicago**

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses luego de que Archie se fuera de la mansión a disque cumplir un deber pero ni sus luces, todos estaban preocupados porque no le había escrito ni a Paty ni a Terry era extraño lo que pasaba luego de la ultima carta que había enviado Paty para decir que al final no había pasado nada con Candy, lo más seguro es que ya se hubiera comunicado pero ni sus luces, un día de tantos Candy despertó muy temprano en la mañana y como ya podía moverse por lo menos libremente por la casa lo mismo que Albert, entonces decidió salir al jardín peor ahí vió que ya las dulce Candy estaban en flor y se atrevió a tocar una y la olío de repente regresaron a su mente los recuerdos que tuvo con Anthony y la muerte de el, Candy estaba muy triste, porque debía acordarse de cosas tristes y no algo bueno porque?, ella comenzó a llorar, Albert anadaba por ahí porque había sentido ganas de ir al jardín que un día fue de su hermana para luego pasar al cuidado de su sobrino y luego de Candy.

Candy que tienes-dijo Albert

Señor me acabo de acordar-dijo Candy

De que te has acordado Candy dime, si?-dijo el

Porque me han mentido-dijo Candy

De que hablas-dijo Albert

De que Anthony está muerto-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Albert

Lo he recordado el murió frente a mis ojos el no está en Londres-dijo Candy

Candy vamos adentro-dijo Albert

Por favor dígame está o no muerto Anthony-dijo Candy

Si Candy por desgracia si-dijo Albert

Porque me han mentido-dijo Candy llorando , Albert se acercó a ella y la abrazó

Es que no queríamos que recayeras, era mejor que lo recordaras-dijo Albert

Si lo sé pero porque-dijo Candy

Candy vamos adentro-dijo Albert

No quiero-dijo Candy

Vamos hace frío puedes resfriarte-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Candy

Al entrar Terry se los quedó viendo –que hacían afuera-dijo Terry

Ella ha recordado la muerte de Anthony-dijo Albert

Mmj o será que recordó algo más-dijo Terry

No solo eso-dijo Albert

Me parecía verlos muy cariñosos-dijo Terry

No Terry solo estábamos charlando yo traté de consolarla eso es todo-dijo Albert

Si aja-dijo Terry

Aya tu si no me crees-dijo Albert

Por favor señor Albert lléveme a mi habitación no me siento muy bien-dijo Candy

Bien Candy vamos-dijo Albert

si-dijo Candy

entonces se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy, Albert ayudó a Candy a recostarse en su cama –estas mejor-dijo Albert

si señor gracias-dijo Candy

no me digas señor-dijo Albert

pero si es más grande que yo-dijo Candy

si pero no tanto-dijo Albert-dime Albert

no lo se señor-dijo Candy

bien, no te voy a obligar, sabes que prométeme algo, cuando me recuerdes me diras Albert de lo contrario no-dijo Albert

si señor-dijo Candy

gracias-dijo Albert

bien descansa-dijo Albert

pero si casi es hora de despertar-dijo Candy

puedes dormir un rato más-dijo Albert

bien dormiré-dijo Candy

duerme-dijo Albert, al poco tiempo Candy quedó dormida, entonces Albert se atrevió a darle un beso a Candy en la nariz – duerme mi amor-susurro

 **Londres**

Unas horas después Alexander despertaba, lo ocurrido había dejado a muchas personas sin hogar, el se puso de pie y buscó a Archie y a Richard con la mirada pero no los encontró, el tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, caminó unos metros y por fin vió a Archie en la lejanía y Richard junto a el tirados en el piso, el corrió hacia ellos con demasiada rapidez Alexander les tomó el pulso aún estaban vivos, pidió ayuda y corriendo llegaron unos paramédicos que atendían a unos heridos entonces llevaron a Richard y a Archie a un hospital muy cercano para tratarlos ya que Archie tenía fracturada una pierna y Richard un brazo gracias a Dios no era de cuidado.

Señor me puede dar sus datos-dijo el doctor

Si soy Alexander Bowen-dijo Alexander

Bowen ha dicho y el de los hombres-dijo el doctor

Pues es Richard Grandchester y Archievald Cornwall-dijo Alexander

Que? De las familias más importantes-dijo el doctor

Si-dijo Alxander

Será mejor que los traslademos a South Hampton-dijo el galeno

Si gracias-dijo Alexander

Allá los atenderán mejor-dijo el doctor

Si pero teníamos pensado ir a América-dijo Alexander

Pero no pueden viajar-dijo el doctor

Es que debemos ir a un funeral de mi…de las esposa de Archie-dijo Alexander

Lo siento mucho pero funeral-dijo el doctor asombrado

Si funeral murió en el parto-dijo Alexander

Como lo siento-dijo el doctor

No hay cuidado por favor haga lo necesario para que nos deporten a América se lo suplico-dijo Alexander

Si claro no hay cuidado-dijo el doctor saliendo de ahí

Pasaron dos días y por el gas que habían aspirado Archie y Richard no habían despertado, solo ellos fueron trasladados a South Hampton y fueron embarcados con un doctor militar y otros soldados que habían sido dados de baja por problemas personales o amputaciones o falta de salud. Alexander se la pasaba cuidando a Archie y Richard había mandado un telegrama desde el barco para Eleonor con la fecha hora y barco en el que arribarían a América.

Pasaban los días y a tres días de haber arribado al barco Archie y Richard despertaron pero no veían nada a causa del gas

Alexander!, Archie!-gritaba Richard

Richard tranquilo-dijo Alexander

Como quieres que me tranquilice si no veo-dijo Richard

Richard! Alexander! Ayúdenme-dijo Archie

Tranquilos los dos, hubo un ataque en la parte de Londres en donde estábamos y a mi me golperon con algo en la cabeza y quede inconsciente antes de inhalar el gas y que mis pupilas se mezclaran en ellas.-dijo Alexander

Alexander donde estas-dijo Richard

Aquí a tu lado-dijo Alexander

Dime donde estamos-dijo Richard

En un barco a América-dijo Alexander

Como lo lograste-dijo Richard

Bueno ser importante en el tribunal de Lyon es bueno de ayuda y que Archie sea Américano también-dijo Alexander

Señor Alexander podemos salir de la habitación-dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Alexander

Que tengo en la cara-dijo Archie

Estas vendado te golpearon la cabeza y las mejillas-dijo Alexander

Mmm con razón siento apretado-dijo Archie

Si pero ponte unos lentes oscuros para que la gente sepa que no ves, lo mismo haz tu Richard y yo los llevaré a sentir la briza-dijo Alexander

Tu si ves-dijo Archie

Si veo, porque no aspiré el gas-dijo Alexander

Mmm ya veo-dijo Archie

Bien vamos-dijo Richard

Ellos iban del brazo de Alexander en el barco se toparon con unos jóvenes ellos solo atinaron a disculparse-lo sentimos-dijo Richard

Si lo sentimos es que no lo vimos-dijo Archie

No se preocupen-dijo el joven

Si no se preocupen-dijo el otro

Lo siento mucho, es que fuimos victimas de un gas y ellos quedaron ciegos temporalmente-dijo Alexander

No se preocupen-dijo el joven más grande

Alexander, Richard y ..-dijo Alexander

Anthony-dijo Archie, quien sabía que su nombre jamás lo debía decir a extraños más ahora que no veía

Mucho gusto, el es Vincent y yo Edwin-dijo el joven

Mucho gusto-dijo Alexander-Si-dijo el joven mintiendo porque sabía que si decía su apellido tal vez le harían algo malo al ser parte se una familia rica

Si, dígannos son de América-dijo Edwin

Pues no somos ingleses-dijo Archie

Como entonces a que van a América-dijo Edwin

Tenemos familia allá-dijo Richard

Van a sentir la brisa-dijo Vincent

Si,-dijo Alexander

Bien pues los acompañamos-dijeron

Gracias-dijo Alexander dejándose acompañar por ellos

Ellos a pesar de ser desconocidos se llevaban muy bien, pasaron días muy amenos en el barco pasó una semana y Archie recuperó la vista lo mismo que Richard, a Archie le quitaron la venda de los ojos y de la cara por fin se veía como antes solo tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo pero que con el tiempo iba a desaparecer al regresar al camarote Archie y Richard fueron a descansar ya que en la noche tendrían que cenar con sus amigos Vincent y Edwin para celebrar que les quitaron las vendas la noche llegó rápido y ellos iban bien vestidos aunque aun con los lentes oscuros porque les afectaba la luz. Cuando llegaron no había nadie aún entonces se sentarón y Archie y Richard se sentaron de espaldas a la entrada ya que ahí habían mucha luz y se les reflejaba en los ojos, al poco tiempo Vincent y Edwin llegaron al restaurant

Sentimos la tardanza-dijo Vincent

Si lo sentimos –dijo Edwin

No se…..-dijo Archie volteando quedando estupefacto por las figura que vió, Archie se desvaneció en el instante

Archie!-dijeron todos

Lo conocen-dijo Alexander

Si lo conocemos es mi primo y su hermano-dijo Vincent

No me digan que ustedes son….-dijo Richard

Si somos Anthony y Stear-dijo Stear

Archie despertó y comenzó a llorar-hermano no llores-dijo Stear

Archie no llores-dijo Anthony

Son…son…no lo creo-dijo Archie

Hermano que tienes que te pasó-dijo Stear

Son reales-dijo Archie tocando el rostro de Ster

Da! Claro-dijo Anthony

Hermano estas vivo-dijo Archie llorando abrazando a Stear

Si porque no habría de estarlo-dijo Stear

Es que nos dijeron que habías muerto igual tu Anthony-dijo Archie

Si pero yo jamás fallecí –dijo Stear

Como que no si nos mandaron una carta de que habías muerto y yo y Paty y Stear y bueno lo creimos-dijo Archie

Como-dijo Stear

Si y Anthony tu como estas vivo-dijo Archie

Bueno yo…. Solo caí del caballo y me lastime la cabeza, estuve en coma casi 5 años y luego desperté fue ahí en el hospital donde me encontré con Stear-dijo Anthony

No sabes la impresión que me causo-dijo Stear

No saben como los extrañe-dijo Archie

Nosotros a ti también-dijo Stear

Y dinos como están Annie, la tía, Albert, Paty, y Candy dinos como esta ella-dijo Stear

Bueno ella-dijo Archie llenándose de nuevo lagrimas en sus ojos

Que le pasa está enferma-dijo Anthony

No exactamente-dijo Archie

Que le pasó-dijo Stear

Bueno ella cayó en coma luego de tu supuesta muerte y bueno tuvo un infarto y …..ella-dijo Archie

Que le paso-dijo Anthony

Ella…. Sobrevivió pero dieron un plazo para matarla porque solo así no moriría con dolor-dijo Archie

Obvio dijeron que no, verdad-dijo Stear

Pues ella…..fallecio hace como semana y media-dijo Archie llorando desconsolado

Como dices?-dijo Stear llorando

No, no ella no, ella debe estar viva-dijo Anthony

Pues creo que no, Paty me lo envio en una carta-dijo Archie

Lo siento mucho chicos-dijo Alexander

Los 3 lloraron – no puede ser-gritó Anthony golpeando la mesa

Pues parece que si, por eso viajamos a América-dijo Richard

Dime Archie quienes son ellos-dijo Stear

Bueno el es el padre de Terry-dijo Archie señalando a Richard

Terry?-dijo Anthony

Un compañero del colegio-dijo Archie

Y el-dijo Anthony

Es amigo, bueno más bien era amigo de nuestros padres-dijo Archie

Mucho gusto Allistear Cornwall pero díganme Stear-dijo Stear

Mucho gusto- dijeron los hombres

Mucho gusto Anthony Brower-dijo Anthony

Mucho gusto-dijeron

Eres hijo también de Janis-dijo Alexander

Si soy hijo de ella-dijo Stear

Y de Edwin también-dijo Alexander

Si también del señor Edwin-dijo Stear

Porque le dices señor-dijo Alexander

El señor Edwin Cornwall no es nuestro padre o jamás supo serlo porque no se mantuvo con nosotros mi madre fue tras el luego de que tuviéramos los 3 años-dijo Archie

Mmm lo siento mucho-dijo Alexander

Y dime Stear cuantos años tienes –dijo Richard

Tengo 21 años-dijo Stear

Cof, cof, cof-dijo Alexander

Alexander traquilo-dijo Richard

Lo siento-dijo Alexander

Y tu Archie cuantos tienes-dijo Alexander

Tengo 20-dijo Archie

Lo siento debo irme-dijo Alexander

A donde va-dijo Stear

Voy a tomar aire si me permiten-dijo Alexander saliendo casi corriendo

Lo siento iré con el luego regresamos –dijo Richard

Bien los esperamos-dijo Anthony

No, si quieren pueden irse a sus camarotes-dijo Richard

Bien gracias, que descansen-dijo Anthony

Igual-dijo Richard-Archie puedes regresar al camarote cuando quieras-dijo Richard

Si gracias-dijo Archie

Richard salió tras Alexander lo encontró en el borde del barco – porque saliste así-dijo Richard

Alexander lloraba-no ves lo que pasa-dijo Alexander

No-dijo Richard-porque lloras

Ella tenía un hijo de el, era de el cuando estuvo conmigo por segunda vez, cuando estuvo un mes conmigo-dijo Alexander

Lo siento mucho-dijo Richard

Eso si me dolió-dijo Alexander

No sabes como lo siento-dijo Richard -Que tal si-dijo Richard

Si yo también lo he pensado pero no lo creo tu sabes lo que pasó, ella me detesta luego de eso-dijo Alexander

Si pero que tal si no-dijo Richard

Ya no se que pensar-dijo Alexander

Sabes que mejor vamos a dormir-dijo Richard

Si mejor-dijo Alexander

Así pasaron casi una semana más hasta que arribaron a New York, todos los Andley , Eleonor Baker, Paty su abuela y su hijo, Annie y Terry estaban ahí, esperando el arribo de Richard, Alexander y Archie quienes regresaban a América solo Eleonor y Terry fueron a encontrarlos al puerto, no esperaron mucho porque ellos fueron los primeros en bajar

Dios no puede ser-dijo Terry

Que pasa Terry-dijo Eleonor

Mira quien es-dijo Terry

Quien es-dijo Eleonor

No sabes el es Stear, es el soldado muerto-dijo Terry

Osea que si lo encontró-dijo Eleonor

Creo que si-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Archie

Elegante, lo lograste lo encontraste-dijo Terry

Bueno ellos me encontraron a mi-dijo Archie

Como que ellos-dijo Terry

El es mi primo Anthony-dijo Archie

Como dices, el delicado-dijo Terry

Mucho gusto Anthony Brower-dijo Anthony

Terruce Grandchester-dijo Terry

Ellly-dijo Richard

Richard-dijo Eleonor

Como estas, que te pasó porque tienes ese yeso, no me digan que los atacaron-dijo Eleonor

Tranquila, solo tuvimos un accidente-dijo Richard

Eleonor cuanto tiempo-dijo Alexander

Cuanto tiempo-dijo Eleonor

Se conocen-dijo Archie

Si el fue el mejor amigo de Richard en Inglaterra, Alexander-dijo Eleonor

Stear amigo como te va-dijo Terry muy feliz de ver de nuevo a Stear

Como estas-dijo Stear sandole una abrazo y una palmada en la espalda

Bien-dijo Stear-Terry tu me las debes-dijo Stear

Porque-dijo Terry

Porque dejaste a mi prima sola en New York-dijo Stear

Lo siento, pero por lo menos ahora está bien-dijo Terry

Si por eos quisiéramos ir a la estación queremos ir al cementerio a ver a Candy-dijo Anthony

Ella no está muerta-dijo Eleonor

Entonces?-dijo Archie

Ella está viva, y mejor que nunca esperando con ansias su regreso-dijo Eleonor

Jajaja que buena noticia-dijo Anthony

Fiuf!-dijo Stear

Bien ahora vamos a Chicago-dijo Anthony

No, ellos están en New York los están esperando-dijo Terry

Vamos que esperamos-dijo Anthony

Bien vamos-dijo Terry

Todos llegaron a la casa de Eleonor Baker, nadie esperaba en la entrada porque ellos habían dicho que llegarían tal vez al medio día, Candy y Albert estaban en una habitación platicando muy amenamente, mientras la abuela O-Bryan, Annie y Elroy estaban en otra platicando y Paty y su bebé estaban aún en el jardín.

Stear ve al jardín sorprende a Paty-dijo Eleonor

Eso voy a hacer-dijo Stear

Anthony tu tía está en esa habitación-dijo Eleonor señalándola

Archie, -dijo Terry

Si-dijo Archie

Candy y Albert están en aquella ve y sorprendelos-dijo Terry

Ya me voy –dijo Archie

En la habitación de las damas alguien tocaba la puerta y entraba un joven rubio de ojos azul cielo-tía abuela-dijo Anthony

Dios mío-dijo Elroy

Tía-dijo Anthony-no me da un abrazo-dijo Anthony

Eres tu mi niño-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Anthony

Estas bien-dijo Elroy abrazando a su nieto llorando junto a él

En la habitación de Candy entraba Archie silenciosamente Albert advirtió un sonido-Candy has escuchado-dijo Albert

No señor-dijo Candy

Como que no me escuchaste-dijo Archie

Archie!-dijo Candy caminando hasta Archie abrazandolo fuertemente

Mi Candy que bueno que estes bien, no sabes el susto que me diste-dijo Archie

Como no voy a estar bien-dijo Candy

Candy no sabes lo que me dolió saber que estabas a punto de morir-dijo Archie llorando

Si lo sé-dijo Candy-lo siento mucho –dijo Candy

Vamos Candy, veo que estas bien-dijo Archie

Albert como estas-dijo Archie

Bien Archie-dijo Albert

Tío dame un abrazo-dijo Archie

No me diagas tío-dijo Albert

Vamos tío-dijo Archie dándole un abrazo

Con cuidado-dijo Candy

Porque?-dijo Archie

El está herido no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo-dijo Candy

Mmm lo siento-dijo Archie

Si no te preocupes-dijo Albert

Lo siento señor Albert-dijo Candy

Señor Albert?-dijo Archie

Duro de explicar-dijo Albert

Mientras en el jardín Stear comenzó a buscar a Paty y la encontró sentada con un bebé en brazos en una banca Stear se acercó despacio a las espaldas de Paty al acercarse de dio un beso en el cuello y vió que ella lloraba-porque lloras mi bella dama-dijo Stear

Dios lo siento es que yo…-dijo Paty parándose rápidamente volteando, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar

Como estas Paty-dijo Stear

Stear!-dijo Paty corriendo hacia él

Mi amor como estas-dijo Stear

Stear!-dijo ella refugiándose junto con su hijo en los brazos de Stear

Hey que es esto-dijo Stear

Es nuestro hijo-dijo Paty

Nuestro hijo-dijo Stear

Si es tuyo y mío tiene 4 meses-dijo Paty

Mi amor me haces tan feliz, te amo, y ahora amo también a este bebé-dijo Stear

Mi amor como es que estas vivo-dijo Paty

Yo jamás falleci, me hirieron pero no morí-dijo Stear

Mi amor no sabes lo mucho que sufrí sin ti-dijo Paty

Yo también sufrí sin ti, pero te escribía-dijo Stear

Si jamás mel legaron tus cartas-dijo Paty

Como te iban a llegar si yo te escribía a la casa de Pitsburg-dijo Stear

Mmm lo siento-dijo Paty

Mi amor no sabes como deseo besarte-dijo Stear

Pues que espe….-dijo Paty no terminó porque el atrapó sus labios con un tierno beso has ser interrumpidos por un bulto que se movía entre ellos

Continuará…..

* * *

 **HOLA MIS CHICAS LO PROMERTIDO ES DEUDA PROMETÍ QUE IBA A REVIVIR A STEAR Y TAMBIÉN LO HICE CON ANTHONY ASÍ QUE OJALÁ HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, LES DIGO QUE ME VOY A AUSENTAR DOS SEMANAS DE LOS FICS PERO LUEGO LES VENDRÉ YA CON LO MÁS INTERESANTE PARA TODOS MIS FICS ASÍ QUE HASTA LA PROXIMA, MUCHOS BESOS A LA DISTANCIA**


	11. Reencuentros

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 11

Reencuentros.

Stear te amo-dijo Paty abrazandose a Stear con su bebé en brazos

Yo también te amo mi amor-dijo Stear

Stear quieres cargarlo-dijo Paty

Claro-dijo Stear cargando a su bebé-hola bebé yo soy tu papá Stear y ya regresé discúlpame por no haber venido antes mi amor ahora vamos a jugar y a inventar cosas juntos, vamos a construir tus juguetes –dijo Stear

Stear que tal si vamos adentro-dijo Paty

Si vamos que quiero saludar a Candy tanto tiempo sin verla yo…..los he extrañado mucho-dijo Stear

Bien vamos-dijo Paty

Mientras que en la habitación de Candy, Archie, Albert y ella platicaban amenamente- gatita no sabes lo duro que fue vivir eso y sentir ese aroma a muerte y guerra-dijo Archie

Guerra? Que guerra?-dijo Candy

Archie, Candy perdió la memoria ella no recuerda mucho –dijo Albert

Como que perdiste la memoria-dijo Archie

Si Archie pero te recuerdo que es lo mejor o no señor Albert-dijo Candy

Y que lo digas Candy-dijo Albert

Eso explica porque no le dices Albert-dijo Archie

Si bueno pero ahora sabre cuando me recuerde-dijo Albert

Bien Archie dime terminaste tus estudios en Inglaterra-dijo Candy

Mi que….-dijo Archie-a si mis estudios claro, si Candy los termine-dijo Archie notando la mirada de Albert

Osea que no te vas a volver a ir-dijo Candy

No Candy-dijo Archie

Que bien porque te extrañe demasiado-dijo Candy

No te preocupes yo estaré aquí a tu lado-dijo Archie-Candy dime recuerdas a Stear-dijo Archie

Si Archie como no lo voy a recordar-dijo Candy

Mmm dime cuanto recuerdas de él-dijo Archie

Bueno no mucho solo recuerdo hasta donde Anthony muere-dijo Candy

Has recordado la muerte de Anthony!-dijo Archie un poco alarmado

Si fue muy triste-dijo Candy sollozando

Lo siento Candy me permites un minuto-dijo Archie

Si claro- dijo Candy

Archie salió un poco rápido de la habitación en donde Candy y Albert llegó a la habitación en donde la tía abuela lloraba con Anthony abrazado a ella, - tía como está-dijo Archie

Archie me haces tan feliz hijo-dijo la tía soltando a Anthony para abrazar a Archie –

Tranquila tía abuela yo también estoy feliz de verla-dijo Archie

Hijo dime que encontraste a los dos-dijo Elroy

Si tía encontré a los dos, más bien ellos me encontraron-dijo Archie

Hijo no sabes lo feliz que estoy porque mi familia esté unida de nuevo-dijo Elroy

Lo sé tía yo también estoy así o peor que usted-dijo Archie

Bueno creo que yo me retiro voy a ir a ver a Candy-dijo Anthony

No!-dijeron todos los presentes

Porque?-dijo Anthony

Es que….como le digo-dijo Elroy

Ella ha recordado que estas muerto-dijo Archie

Creo que sería perjudicial para su salud que te viera-dijo Elroy

Ella aún está delicada dijo Eleonor

Pero me tienen que presentar con ella de alguna forma-dijo Anthony

Lo haremos pero todo a su tiempo-dijo Elroy

Archie porque tardas tan….-dijo Candy entrando por el umbral de la puerta notando una figura parecida a su fallecido Anthony

Candy! -voltearon todos-Candy ve a tu cuarto-dijo Archie agradeciendo que Anthony no volteara

Dios mío-dijo Albert

Anthony-dijo Candy con lágrimas nublando sus esmeraldas

Anthony eres tú –dijo Albert también con lágrimas

Anthony voltea-dijo Candy

Anthony volteó y ella se sorprendió al verlo sus piernas se tambalearon pero se dirigió a el-Candy no sabes cuanto….-dijo Anthony plas una sonora bofetada asentaba en la mejilla de Anthony

Candy que haces- dijo Albert

Yo…..-dijo Candy cayendo desmayada por la impresión siendo atrapada por Albert quien aún no podía cargar mucho peso

Tío te vas a lastimar –dijo Archie acercándose a Albert para sostener a Candy entre los dos ya que el tampoco podía por su brazo lastimado

Candy!-dijo Anthony

George por favor llevalá a su habitación -dijo Elroy

Si señora-dijo George

Llamaré a Michael-dijo Eleonor bajando encontrándose a Paty y Stear con su bebé

Que pasa?-dijo Paty

Donde está Michael-dijo Eleonor

El está, no lo sé tal vez en el jardín con Terry-dijo Paty

Que pasó-dijo Stear

Usted quien es?-dijo Eleonor

Eso no importa que pasó?-dijo Stear

Candy se desmayó Michael dijo que sería grave si eso pasaba-dijo Eleonor

Ay! Dios-dijo Stear corriendo hasta la habitación que era de Candy en la mansión el la recordaba muy bien, mientras Paty subía lo más rápido que podía, Eleonor fue a buscar a Michael y a Terry al jardín

Candy reacciona-dijo Anthony un poco alterado

Tranquilo auch!-dijo Albert tocándose el estómago

Que tienes-dijo Elroy

No lo sé creo que aún está abierta la herida y soportar el peso de Candy fue mala idea-dijo Albert

Pero si ella no pesa mucho-dijo Anthony

Si pero el está herido de bala-dijo Elroy

Como que de bala?, que pasó en mi ausencia-dijo Archie

Es una larga historia-dijo George

Que pasa donde está Candy?-dijo Stear

Stear!-dijo Albert

Albert! Como estas?-dijo Stear

Feliz de verte vivo-dijo Albert

Hijo Stear –dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy-dijo Stear

No vuelvas a darme ese susto tan grande de irte a la guerra sin avisar-dijo Elroy

Lo siento mucho tía-dijo Stear- Albert que haces en la mansión-dijo Stear

Más respeto Stear-dijo Elroy

Porque tía si el es el que vivía con Candy-dijo Stear-no me digas que te casaste con Candy-dijo Stear

No –dijo Elroy

Que más quisiera-pensó Albert

Entonces?-dijo Stear

El es el patriarca Andley, William Albert Andley tu tío-dijo Paty

Eres el patriarca Andley, eres el bisabuelo William-dijo Stear sorprendido

Si soy yo-dijo Albert con una tímida sonrisa

Tío abuelo, lo siento mucho yo…..pensé que solo era un vago y bueno usted sabe-dijo Stear

Ya ve tía por eso no les quería decir nada, me hacen sentir muy viejo-dijo Albert

Debes aceptar tu posición-dijo Elroy

Stear dime solo Albert-dijo Albert

No como no podría-dijo Stear

Está bien dime tío como Archie-dijo Albert

Tío yo si te puedo decir Albert-dijo Anthony

Porque no estas sorprendido-dijo Archie

Porque yo lo conocía le jugaba conmigo cuando era muy pequeño-dijo Anthony-Archie el era hermano mi madre-dijo Anthony

Si ahora recuerdo que me lo habías comentado-dijo Archie

Entonces tío William-dijo Stear

Si Stear-dijo Albert

Recuperaste la memoria?-dijo Stear

Si Stear la recuperé completamente y recordé que soy parte de los Andley-dijo Albert

Que bien Albert, digo tío, digo Señor ah!-dijo Stear

Tranquilo Stear pronto te vas a acostumbrar ahora solo llamame tío-dijo Albert

Está bien-dijo Stear

Michael y Terry entraron corriendo a la habitación de Candy para ver como estaba-les dije que no recibiera impresiones fuertes-dijo Michael en tono de regaño

Lo sentimos pero ella se apareció frente a mi sobrino y como ha recordado su muerte creo que tal vez se impresiono-dijo Albert

Tal vez-dijo Terry sarcástico

Anthony aún se sentía culpable por haber hecho que Candy se desmayara y sufriera por todos esos años que la abandonó entonces prefirió salirse e ir al jardín que tenía la señora Eleonor Baker en su casa.

Poco a poco Candy fue despertando y comenzó a llorar todos se acercarón a ella-no llores Candy recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-dijo Albert

Candy lloraba aún más cuando escuchó esa frase-no llores gatita bien sabes que no me gusta verte llorar-dijo Archie

Lo sé pero es que….quiero saber si en verdad era el-dijo Candy

Si era el Candy-dijo Terry

Es un idiota-dijo Candy

Porque pequeña-dijo Albert

Porque el me dejó sola, llorando su supuesta muerte como una tonta mientras el estaba en otro lugar disfrutando de la vida-dijo Candy sollozando

no llores gatita el no estaba disfrutando-dijo Archie

Stear ve con ella-dijo Paty

Pero Paty y si recordó que yo también estoy bueno suponían que estaba muerto, yo no quiero que me odie como a Anthony-dijo Stear

Vamos Stear ve-dijo Paty

Stear llegó al lado de Candy –Hola Candy como estás-dijo Stear

Stear! Regresaste igual que Archie-dijo Candy calmando su llanto

Si Candy no sabes como te extrañe –dijo Stear

Yo también te extrañe Stear me hicieron tanta falta tus experimentos supongo-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Stear

Imagino que has terminado tus estudios en Londres también o me equivoco

Estudios?-preguntó Stear recibiendo una mirada de Archie- A, si bueno, si claro por supuesto .yo, si estudios –dijo Stear

Mmm y de que te graduaste Stear-dijo Candy

Yo me gradué de….-dijo Stear

Bueno eso no importa no crees Candy lo mejor es que han regresado-dijo Paty

Si Paty tienes razón-dijo Candy

Muy bien- entonces que les parece si vamos a comer algo-dijo Elroy

Si claro tengo mucha hambre-dijo Stear

Solo díganme una cosa-dijo Candy

Que pasa-dijo Albert

Anthony estará con nosotros-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Elroy

Entonces no quiero comer-dijo Candy

Como que no pequeña recuerda que debes comer bien-dijo Albert

Si señor Albert pero no quiero verlo-dijo Candy

Está bien, sabes que me quedo contigo-dijo Albert

Yo también-dijo Terry

Y yo gatita quiero saber como has estado-dijo Archie

Paty y yo también nos quedamos-dijo Stear

Parece que nos quieren dejar solos en la mesa-dijo Eleonor

Ya ven chicos porque no mejor van a comer en la mesa y yo me quedo aquí-dijo Candy

Eso si que no-dijo Terry

Señora disculpe la interrupción pero la comida está servida-dijo Dorothy

Gracias Domi quisieras por favor llamar a Anthony-dijo Eleonor

No lo siento señora, el dijo que no comería que iría a montar-dijo Domi

Muy bien entonces parece que todos bajarán a comer-dijo Eleonor

Si Candy quieres bajar-dijo Albert

Si es lo mejor-dijo Candy

Bien entonces vamos-dijo Archie

Todos comían tranquilos y en paz Stear contaba sus historias en la guerra lo mismo que Archie, Richard y Alexander como era todo de espantoso, cuando escucharon el timbre y el mayordomo saludaba a los visitantes en la casa de la gran Eleonor Baker los dos señores se quedaron en el recibidor mientras avisaban a Eleonor

Señora –dijo Domi

Si Domi que necesitas-dijo Eleonor

La buscan-dijo Domi

Como que me buscan quien será-dijo Eleonor

Bueno me han dicho que vienen de visita buscando a la familia Andley-dijo Domi

Quien será bueno hazlos pasar-dijo Eleonor

Que pasa Eleonor-dijo Richard

Es que buscan a la familia Andley-dijo Eleonor

Mmm que raro quien será-dijo Elroy

Si muy raro-dijo Albert

Señores la señora Eleonor dice que pasen que ella los va a recibir en el comedor-dijo Domi

Gracias-dijeron siguiendo a Domi hasta donde estaban todos

Buenas Tardes-saludó el hombre

Alexander, Stear y Archie se pararon-Edwin-dijo Alexander, notando como Edwin al verlo soltó la mano de Janis

Bue…-dijo Janis Cornwall volteando a ver a Richard y a Alexander a Stear y a Archie

Debo irme lo siento mucho señora Baker-dijo Alexander, saliendo casi corriendo del comedor pasando a la par de Janis rozando el brazo de ella

Hijo!-dijo Janis a Edwin no le importó mucho solo le causó una gran impresión verlo vivo

Lo siento debemos irnos o no Archie-dijo Stear

Si claro-dijo Archie

Archie y Stear salieron corriendo del comedor pero Janis logró agarrar el brazo de Stear-hijo! Estas vivo-dijo Janis

Hijo? Yo no soy su hijo-dijo Stear soltando su brazo

Esas palabras le habían dolido a Janis comenzó a llorar, Edwin se volteo y llamó a Stear-Allistear Cornwall Andley regresa en este momento-dijo Edwin

Stear regresó pero para nada arrepentido atrás de él venía Archie – que necesita señor Cornwall-dijo Stear

No trates así a tu madre-dijo Edwin dándole reverenda bofetada que logró hacerlo caer, Alexander lo vio y fue hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo

Como se atreve señor Cornwall-dijo Archie

Tu también-dijo Edwin

Ya dejalos –dijo Alexander agarrando la mano de Edwin

Que te pasa tu no eres nadie para decirme eso-dijo Edwin

Tal vez para ti no pero si puedo defenderlos porque ellos no han hecho nada malo-dijo Alexander

Y tu quien eres para juzgar eso-dijo Edwin

Yo soy…..la persona que lo comprobó en el viaje de regreso a América porque te informo que tu hijo pequeños fue a Europa quien está en plena guerra a buscar a su hermano porque era su única compañía ya que sus padres los habían abandonado aun después del sufrimiento que el tuvo que pasar cuando su hermano murió dejándolo solo con su dolor-dijo Alexander

Eres un…-dijo Edwin

Ya déjalo-dijo Janis

Ahora tu lo defiendes debí suponerlo-dijo Edwin

Vamos chicos vamos al jardín tienen muchas cosas que platicarme-dijo Alexander llevándose a Stear y a Archie

Stear llevas roto el labio –dijo Archie

Lo sé, pero no seré igual de cobarde que el señor Cornwall para golpearlo-dijo Stear

Tienes razón-dijo Alexander-mejor ya déjalo por la paz

Vamos al cuarto de Candy primero para curarte esa herida que puede infectarse-dijo Alexander

Los comensales se quedarón con la boca abierta, tan feliz estaba la comida para que los Cornwall la vinieran a arruinar- lo sentimos mucho no quisimos-dijo Janis

Janis Elizabeth Cornwall ven para aca-dijo Albert

Señor Albert será mejor que vaya a ver como está Stear-dijo Candy

Te acompaño Candy-dijo Paty con su bebé en manos tratando de taparlo

Es… mi nieto-dijo Janis

Lo siento señora –dijo Paty saliendo del comedor lo más rápido posible

Creo que nosotros también nos vamos o no Richard-dijo Eleonor

No –dijo Richard- necesito hablar con Janis-dijo Richard

Conmigo-dijo Janis

Si con quien más-dijo Richard

Bien-dijo Eleonor-entonces yo si creo que me voy-dijo Eleonor

Yo te acompaño madre-dijo Terry

Bien yo también-dijo Edwin

No tu te quedas-dijo Albert

George discretamente se levanto de su asiento y salió del comedor no sin antes hacerle una seña a Albert quien asintió

Bien que quieres hablar-dijo Janis

Iniciemos porque me expliques que pasó aquí-dijo Albert

Bueno yo…

Continuará…

* * *

 **hola hola mis chicas ya se viene lo mejor ya vamos a decubrir muchas cosas y vamos a ver ahora si con quien se queda Candy tenemos claro que con Anthony y Stear no lo hará hasta pronto mis chicas y las invito a leer mi nuevo fic Amor Eterno es de los hijos de Albert y Terry muchas gracias por sus reviews hasta la próxima**


	12. Chapter 12

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 12

Bueno yo…..-dijo Janis

William no crees que estas exagerando-dijo Edwin sin querer escuchar la historia de nuevo, era demasiado doloroso para el.

Quien eres tú para cuestionarme y ahora resulta que yo soy el exagerado mientras ustedes vienen e interrumpen nuestra comida guau ahora soy yo-dijo Albert- mira Edwin te confieso que nunca me has caído bien pero te respeto porque eres el esposo de mi prima y padre de mis sobrinos pero para tu información tengo el derecho de cuestionar a mi prima por su comportamiento solo por el simple hecho de que soy el patriarca ah! Y porque eso afecta la integridad física y mental de mis sobrinos quedó claro o lo explico con manzanas y peras-dijo Albert

Muy claro-dijo Edwin

Bien entonces explica que pasó aquí-dijo Albert

Nada William mira que a mi me regañas y yo soy la victima que no viste la reacción de tus sobrinos hacia mi, a mi que soy su madre-dijo Janis

Mm pues no parece, porque mira que llevártelos desde muy pequeños solo para seguir a tu marido que luego rechaza a sus propios hijos y los manda al cuidado de mi tía no es muy maternal que digamos-dijo Albert

William yo… tuve mis razones-dijo Janis

Mira William acepto que estes tú pero este que hace aquí-dijo Edwin viendo a Richard

Mira Edwin el es un gran amigo mío en primera en segunda es el esposo de la dueña de la casa creo que tiene todo el derecho de estar donde le plazca no creer y tercero el quiere hablar con Janis-dijo Albert

Jajajaja comenzó a reir Richard

Que tiene duque-dijo Albert

Edwin ahora soy este para ti cuando en el colegio me tratabas como si fuera un rey, lo recuerdas Janis a Alexander y a mi-dijo Richard

Janis solo bajó la cabeza-parece que si lo recuerdas-dijo Albert-duque dígame una cosa usted tiene algo que preguntarle a Janis que me incumba digo por ser el patriarca y por el bienestar de mis sobrinos-dijo Albert

Si claro que si, pero dejare que ella me lo diga-dijo Richard

Bien duque adelante-dijo Albert

Janis dime una cosa Archie y Stear son hijos de Edwin o de Alexander-dijo Richard yendo al grano, esta pregunta dejo sorprendido a Albert

Como dices?-dijo Janis jugueteando con sus dedos

Como lo escuchas quien es el verdadero padre de tus hijos-dijo Richard

Yo…. Por supuesto Edwin-dijo Janis

Es cierto señor Cornwall –dijo Richard

Hmph- resopló Edwin

Mmm parece interesante-dijo Albert

Explica cuando son sus fechas de nacimiento-dijo Richard haciendo cálculos según lo que tenía estimado antes del accidente.

Para que-dijo Janis seguro la descubrirían

Quiero saberlas nada más-dijo Richard

Bien Allistear nació en 1897-dijo Janis

Mes y día-dijo Richard

Agosto 25-dijo Janis

Aja y Archie-dijo Richard

Octubre 16 de 1898-dijo Janis

Porque mientes Janis-dijo Albert

Como que mientes-dijo Richard

Richard la fecha de nacimiento de Stear es mayo 25 de 1896-dijo Albert- y Archie octubre 11 de 1897-dijo Albert

Dime son hijos de Alexander –dijo Richard ya un poco molesto

No…. no lo sé si, no lo sé-dijo Janis

Como no lo vas a saber sabes muy bien que son su hijos-dijo Richard

Está bien si Stear es hijo de Alexander pero Archie deberas que no lo sé-dijo Janis

Enserio!-dijo Albert ahora si muy molesto-porque no les dijiste jamás la verdad eres una… me dan ganas de matarte, sabes como sufrió Stear y Archie también al ver el rechazo de su propio padre, les negaste el cariño del señor Alexander Bowen no lo puedo creer cada vez me doy cuenta que los Andley son unos desalmados sin escrupulos, atreverte a alejar a unos niños indefensos de su padre-dijo Albert haciendo una mueca de dolor al final

Señor William por favor tranquilícese-dijo el duque

Lo sé, lo sé ya estoy bien-dijo Albert tocándose el estomago manchando rápidamente su camisa de sangre una de las heridas se había abierto-William iré por ayuda-dijo Janis

No, solo llama a el doctor Michael para que me cure la herida-dijo Albert

Si –dijo Janis saliendo lo más rápido

Rápidamente llegó Michael con Albert y le curó la herida la desinfecto y lo regaño-señor William no haga eso por favor, no se estrese ni haga mucho esfuerzo porque sus heridas lo resienten-dijo Michael

Si doctor –dijo Albert

Hay señor William, iré por los chicos para que lo ayuden a subir a su habitacion-dijo Michael

Si gracias-dijo Albert

Nos diste un susto William-dijo Janis

Mira Janis dejemos la fiesta en paz porque no quiero que se me vuelva a abrir la herida pero eso si te digo, no te ordeno que le digas a el señor Alexander que Stear y Archie son sus hijos-dijo Albert

Pero William y el que va a decir-dijo Janis

No William eso no lo hará ella-dijo Edwin

Y tu quien eres para desobedecer, lo haces o lo haces porque si no se lo digo yo-dijo Albert

Bien lo haré-dijo Janis

Pronto Anthony, Stear y George bajaron junto con el señor Alexander a ayudar a Albert a subir a su habitación, Stear iba con el labio un poco inflamado Janis al verlo quiso acercarse pero Alexander se lo impidió subieron a Albert a su habitación y Albert le dijo a Stear, Archie y Alexander que se quedaran en su habitación y los demás salieran, también a George y a Michael para que le dijeran al duque y a los Cornwall y al duque que subieran.

Todo lo hicieron rápido y en poco tiempo los Cornwall y el duque subieron a la habitación de Albert.

Bien ahora Janis diles-dijo Albert

Que quieres que les diga-dijo Janis

Recuerda-dijo Albert

Que pasa tío que nos tiene que decir –dijo Archie

No me puedes obligar William-dijo Janis

A que la obligas-dijo Stear

Que pasa-dijo Alexander

Esto te interesa escucharlo-dijo el duque

Bien William lo diré pero necesito explicar todo para que me entiendan-dijo Janis

Bien hazlo-dijo Albert

Alexander re…recuerdas aquel accidente que sufrimos hace más de 21 años-dijo Janis

Si lo recuerdo el día más triste de mi vida-dijo Alexander

 **Flash Back**

1897 Londres Inglaterra

Alexander Bowen y Janis Andley iban en un carruaje felices porque por fin se habían enterado que iban a ser padres Janis tenía tres meses de embarazo al parecer habían empezado bien el año de 1897 iban en un carruaje haciendo planes para su pronta boda cuando otro carruaje que venía a muy alta velocidad se les atravezó en el camino e hizo que el carruaje en el que iban ellos de volcara y Alexander y Janis salieran del carruaje, Janis cayó encima de Alexander mientras que Janis comenzó a quejarse de dolor en el vientre un doctor que venía en el camino los ayudo y llevó al hospital en donde atendieron a los dos, era todo tan conveniente ya que Edwin Cornwall venía entrando con cara de preocupación al hospital preguntando por Janis Cornwall y el doctor que la atendía, Edwin logró hablar con el doctor.

Doctor como está Janis-dijo Edwin

Ella está bien lo mismo que el bebé-dijo el galeno

Que mal-dijo Edwin

Como?-dijo galeno confundido

Es que mire es muy vergonzoso pero se lo diré mi mejor amiga Janis está embarazada y va a tener un bebé pero Alexander planeo todo para que Janis lo perdiera entonces creo que sería mejor que le dijera al hombre que venía con ella que el bebé ha muerto-dijo Edwin

Pero eso sería en contra de mis principios como le voy a mentir a un hombre pobre, además es de la realeza-dijo el galeno

Por favor hágalo por mi amiga Janis le prometo que yo me haré cargo del bebé-dijo Edwin

Está bien le dire eso-dijo el galeno alejándose yendo con Alexander a darle la mala noticia para lo cual Alexander se entristeció, el esperaba con ansias a su bebé.

Edwin entró a la habitacion de Janis-hola como te sientes-dijo Edwin

Bb….bien-dijo Janis-dime como está mi bebé-dijo Janis

Bien –dijo Edwin-el bebé está bien pero mira no quiero alterarte pero me enteré que Alexander planeo todo esto para que perdieras al bebé-dijo Edwin

Que dices?-dijo Janis

Lo escuchaste, que malo es-dijo Edwin

No mi bebé no, ayúdame a alejarme de el-dijo Janis

Lo haras mira se que no es el momento ni el lugar pero quiero ser el padre del bebé y el compañero de tu vida quiero que me ames algún día-dijo Edwin

Yo no se- dijo Janis

Hazlo por favor y te salvaré de Alexander-dijo Edwin

Está bien todo sea por mi bebé-dijo Janis

Bien-dijo – me haces tan feliz-dijo Edwin.

Gracias por ayudarme-dijo Janis

No hay de que-dijo Edwin

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Alexander quien fue a ver a Janis- Janis yo…no se como decirte esto-dijo Alexander

Que pasa-dijo Janis

Perdiste al bebé-dijo Alexander

Que? No, no eso no puede ser-dijo Janis actuando

Si Janis lo siento mucho yo estaba tan ilusionado-dijo Alexander

Me lo imagino-dijo Janis

Quiero que sepas que mi propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie-dijo Alexander

Lo siento, pero Edwin bueno el y yo nos íbamos a casar antes por eso no quiero casarme contigo-dijo Janis

Que?-dijo Alexander herido

Lo que escuchaste y ahora lo siento pero hazme el favor de no buscarme-dijo Janis

Pero Janis yo te amo-dijo Alexander

Pero yo…no te amo-dijo Janis

Está bien me iré-dijo Alexander.

Gracias-dijo Janis

Adios mi amor que seas muy feliz-dijo Alexander lanzándole un beso en el aire a Janis

Ella se quedó llorando en su habitacion pero todo sea por mi bebé-pensaba

Al poco tiempo ella se casó con Edwin Cornwall y el reconoció al hijo que venía en camino que según todos era prematuro, meses después del nacimiento de el pequeño bebé Janis fue junto a su hijo a Inglaterra a visitar a Edwin a quien lo habían transferido para allá pero era el día, el día del accidente y como todos los días desde el abandono de Janis Alexander estaba sumido en el alcohol, ese día Janis salió de compras y dejó al bebé con su esposo se tardaría bastante tiempo entonces Janis salió pero en el camino se tropezó con un borracho

Alexander-dijo Janis

Janis mi amor que haces aquí-dijo Alexander

Alex estas borracho tu, apestas a alcohol-dijo Janis

Que dices-dijo Alexander

Apestas a alcohol vamos te acompaño a tu casa o a la de Richard-dijo Janis

No el no está aquí-dijo Alexander

Entonces?-dijo Janis

El está en américa con su hijo y su amante-dijo Alexander

Que?-dijo Janis

Como lo oyes el gran Richard Grandchester tiene una amante-dijo Alexander

Vamos Alexander por la borrachera estas diciendo cosas que no debes-dijo Janis

Ella lo acompaño a la casa, el se dio un baño de agua fría y salió un poco más cuerdo ella preparaba algo para comer el se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, ella solo se tensó y el comenzó a besarle el cuello

No esto está mal-dijo Janis

Dime que no quieres que te ame-dijo Alexander

Esque ah!-dijo Janis

Dime que no quieres y te dejo libre-dijo Alexander

Pero mi esposo-dijo Janis

Dimelo –dijo Alexander

Te amo amame Alexander aunque sea la ultima vez-dijo Janis

Ni lerdo ni perezoso la amó como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría ella solo correspondía con igual devoción ya entraba la noche en la mansión Cornwall cuando Janis llegó a su casa

Donde estabas me tenías preocupado-dijo Edwin

Lo siento es que yo…-dijo Janis

Lo bueno es que estas aquí-dijo Edwin

Si, dime como está mi hijo-dijo Janis

Es insoportable llora mucho ya no lo aguanto-dijo Edwin

Siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto-dijo Janis

No te disculpes, sabes me puedes recompensar con otra cosa-dijo Edwin comenzando a besar a Janis

No, por favor, hoy no quiero nada mejor voy a ver como están los niños-dijo Janis

Si claro-dijo Edwin muy molesto

Toda la noche Janis pensó en como haría para escaparse el tiempo que Alexander le pidió por fin lo logró y así lo hizo.

El día siguiente debía viajar junto a su esposo a Arabia pero no lo hizo, alegando que ella debía resolver algunos asuntos familiares antes.

Pasó casi dos semanas con Alexander como su novia la consciencia le remordía pero estaba feliz a su lado, una mañana fría se fue sin dejar rastro solo una carta en donde se despedía de el para siempre y diciéndole que lo que habían hecho las dos semanas pasadas jamás debió pasar.

Al llegar a Arabia junto a su esposo y a el bebé comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo eran sintómas de embarazo de nuevo Alexander Bowen había dejado su huella en ella, Edwin se dio cuenta que el bebé no era suyo porque no había intimado con Janis durante un mes y decidió mandarla a América con su familia para que diera a luz allá, en cuanto Janis tuvo a su segundo hijo Edwin confirmó sus sospechas el niño no se parecía en nada a el era igualito a Alexander con cabello rubio oscuro ojos color almendra como los de Alexander era el retrato de Alexander en bebé.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

bien pues ese día-dijo Janis

Alex siéntate por favor-dijo el duque

Para que quieres que me siente, que pasa aquí-dijo Alexander

Yo….. no perdí al bebé-dijo Janis

Que? Donde está mi hijo, quien es dime –dijo Alexander

Bueno yo… es alguien un niño –dijo Janis

Fue niño, fue niño-dijo Alexander con mucha felicidad, Stear y Archie lo notaron

Y tuvimos otro hijo-dijo Janis

Otro como cuando-dijo Alexander

El tiempo en el que estuve en Inglaterra-dijo Janis

Y dime donde están acaso en Inglaterra porque no me lo dijiste-dijo Alexander muy feliz

Fue un niño también-dijo Janis

Otro niño, han de ser hermosos, quiero conocerlos Janis por favor te lo suplico no me importa si no me quieren por Dios dime quienes son, yo los busco me haré cargo-dijo Alexander

Bueno no debes buscarlos porque están a la par tuya-dijo Janis

Que? Son ellos, son mis hijos, enserio, no me mientes enserio yo….los tuve tan cerca y tan lejos-dijo Alexander con un sinfín de emociones explotando sin control

Que?-dijeron los hermanos Cornwall

Si Stear, Archie el es su padre-dijo Janis

Tanto tiempo anhelando cariño de padres y tu nos escondes a el verdadero padre-dijo Stear

Jamás te lo voy a perdonar-dijo Archie

Stear, Archie yo….. les juro que no sabía que ustedes eran mis hijos-dijo Alexander con la felicidad irradiando- por favor no me ignoren

Como lo vamos a ignorar-dijo Stear volteando a ver a Alexander

Si usted se ha portado mejor que un padre para nosotros en este tiempo que llevamos de conocerlo que nuestra madre y el que creímos nuestro padre en casi veinte años de nuestra vida-dijo Archie

Hijos, digo Stear y Archie me permiten no se tal vez-dijo Alexander siendo callado con un abrazo de los hermanos Cornwall

George, Michael y Albert miraban enternecidos la escena de abrazo entre padre e hijos-Señor Alexander-dijo Stear

Si Stear-dijo Alexander

Nos permitiría tener su apellido-dijo Stear

Si claro por supuesto eso si su madre lo consciente-dijo Alexander

No creo que necesitemos de la señora Cornwall –dijo Archie

Bueno entonces mañana mismo irémos a efectuar el cambio de apellido, no saben lo feliz que estoy de tener hijos tan maravillosos como ustedes-dijo Alexander

Y nosotros de tener un verdadero padre que sin conocernos bien nos quiere como si nos conociera de años-dijo Stear

Señora Cornwall diganos porque nos oculto a nuestro padre-dijo Archie

Pensé que….es que yo…-dijo Janis

Diganos ahora-dijo Stear

No la mortifiquen si ella los quiere aunque sea un poco hablará-dijo Alexander

Es que pensé que querías hacerle daño a mis hijos –dijo Janis

Como?-dijo Alexander-tu sabes muy bien lo ilusionado que estaba con la llegada de Stear y tu no sabes lo que sufrí al saber que lo habías perdido te dije que mi propuesta de matrimonio estaba en pie y tu me rechazaste o acaso lo has olvidado-dijo Alexander

Es que Edwin, el sabía que tu habías planeado el accidente-dijo Janis

Edwin, ahora lo entiendo, Edwin de esta no te salvas-dijo Alexander mirando a Edwin con furia

Yo…. Mejor me voy-dijo Edwin Cornwall

No tu no te vas-dijo Alexander queriendo acercarse pero Edwin solto la carrera y el bajó tras Edwin Janis bajó tras ellos, junto a los hermanos y George junto a Michael, Albert se quedó sentado porque no podía moverse y el duque junto a el porque no podía moverse muy rápido

Ahora si Edwin-dijo Alexander alcanzando a Edwin golpeándolo en la cara

No yo….tu me la quitaste-dijo Edwin

Edwin entiende Janis no es un premio es una mujer maravillosa-dijo Alexander

Pero me la quitaste, todo lo que amo es tuyo-dijo Edwin soltando un puñetazo al estomago de Alexander

Como dices, mira en primera Stear , Archie y Janis no son cosas ni premios son personas a las que al parecer no cuidaste muy bien-dijo Alexander dándole un puñetazo a Alexander en el hombro

Pero ellos son míos-dijo Edwin

No ellos son mi familia tu me la arrebataste-dijo Alexander dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Edwin

Para Alexander-dijo Janis

Está es por quitarme al amor de mi vida-dijo Alexander propinando un golpe a su estómago-está por decirme que mi bebé estaba muerto-dijo Alexander dándole un golpe en la cara – y esta por haber golpeado a mi hijo –dijo Alexander propinándole un golpe a Edwin que ahora si lo había dejado noqueado

Ya papá para-dijo Stear

Tranquilo papá-dijo Archie

Yo…..estoy soñando me acaban de llamar papá-dijo Alexander cayendo al piso

Papá estas bien –dijo Stear

Te sientes bien-dijo Archie

Si, es solo mi presión, ya no estoy tan joven como antes-dijo Alexander

Ven papá vamos con las chicas el duque y Albert para que sepan que ahora somos Stear y Archie Bowen y para que Candy te cure también-dijo Archie

Si papá vamos y te voy a presentar a tu nieto-dijo Stear

Tengo un nieto-dijo Alexander

Si es mi pequeño, mi niño Allistear-dijo Stear

No lo puedo creer me hacen tan feliz-dijo Alexander

Y tu a nosotros papá-diejeron Stear y Archie

así se llevaron a Alexander Bowen al segundo piso en donde estaban la chicas y Albert y el duque Terry también

Chicos –dijo Stear

Les presentamos a nuestro padre-dijo Archie

Como?-dijeron todos

Si, el es nuestro padre Alexander Bowen-dijo Stear

Es enserio-dijo Eleonor

Si es enserio-dijo Alexander

Que felicidad-dijo Paty

Paty ven por favor-dijo Stear

Si-dijo Paty

Papá te presento a mi esposa Patricia O-Bryan y a mi hijo Allistear Cornwall-dijo Stear

Mi nuera y mi pequeño nieto no saben lo feliz que estoy siento que voy a explotar-dijo Alexander

Si papá te imaginaras como estamos nosotros-dijo Archie

Y así pasaron la tarde felicitando a los tres caballeros que habían encontrado a un padre que les demostraba cariño a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Bien mis chicas por fin terminé de actualizar mis fics gracias por seguirme y seguir mis trabajos, sobre todo este que lo hago con mucho cariño, los quiero gracias por sus Reviews y por fin, van a iniciar los capitulos de conquista por cada uno de nuestros caballeros a ver quien se queda con el corazón de nuestra querida pecosa, gracias por seguirme por sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima, les recuerdo que mi nuevo fic se llama I WIll Always Love You eso si es albert fic en cambió este es para el que le toque la suerte,**

 **gracias espero sus reviews y nos leemos la proxima**


	13. Chapter 13

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 13

Luego de una tarde llena de felicitaciones hacia los tres caballeros, Edwin y Janis se atrevieron a entrar a la habitación.

Señores-dijo Edwin

Instintivamente Alexander se colocó frente a Stear y Archie-que quieres-dijo Alexander

Dejémoslo por la paz, -dijo Edwin

Señor Cornwall nos va a conceder el permiso de cambiar su apellido-dijo Stear

Si, Allistear, eso voy a hacer-dijo Edwin

Gracias señor Cornwall, mañana podremos hacerlo-dijo Archie

No te creas Archievald, a mi nunca me ha gustado hacerme cargo de dos bastardos-dijo Edwin

Edwin Cornwall, ya dejalos-dijo Alexander furioso

Pronto, por otro lado vengo aquí a despedirme de todos ustedes-dijo Edwin

Es lo mejor-dijo Albert

Regreso a Arabia y me establecere allá-dijo Edwin

Osea que tu no te vas-dijo Albert a Janis

No William yo….. me voy a quedar porque tengo que hacer algunas cosas aquí-dijo Janis

Que haras Janis-dijo Albert

Solo creo que el cambio de apellido tardara un poco, no creen-dijo Janis

No mucho-dijo Albert

Pero de todos modos cuando esto termine me iré-dijo Janis

Muy bien, entonces mañana mismo vamos a iniciar el proceso para cambiar de apellido a Stear y Archie-dijo Albert

Gracias tío-dijo Archie

Tío?-dijo Stear

Si, que no lo sabías-dijo Archie

Que?-dijo Stear

Si Stear que no lo sabías que Albert es el patriarca de los Andley-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Albert

Que?-dijo Candy con inocensia

Me dijiste Albert-dijo Albert

Si, Albert lo he recordado todo-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Albert parándose aunque le costara y abrazó a Candy

Por fin Candy, lo has recordado-dijo Albert

Si Albert he recordado todo con respecto a ti, pero lo demás aun es….. borroso-dijo Candy

Candy me haces tan feliz-dijo Albert abrazándola muy fuerte

Albert me estas aplastando-dijo Candy

Lo siento pequeña es que bueno, me gusta tanto que me recuerdes-dijo Albert

Lo sé, a mi también me alegra haberte recordado-dijo Candy

Bien, yo me retiro no me gustan esas escenas empalagosas-dijo Edwin retirándose

Yo …. Ta…..mbien, permiso-dijo Janis

Si pasa, pasa-dijo Albert

Me permiten-dijo Alexander

Si claro señor pase-dijo Albert

Alexander salió de la habitacion y fue siguiendo silenciosamente a Janis, vió que ella buscaba algo pero no sabía que, por fin lo encontró, era el jardín lo que ella estaba buscando Alexander la siguió en silencio hasta que se asomó al jardín y escuchó que Janis lloraba con la cara tapada por sus dos manos tirada en el suelo balbuceando.

Janis-dijo Alexander

Alex… será mejor que me vaya-dijo Janis parándose rápidamente e intentando salir

Janis debemos hablar-dijo Alexander sosteniéndola por el brazo

Suéltame, no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo Janis

Como que no…. tenemos tanto que hablar-dijo Alexander

No quiero déjame-dijo Janis

No, necesito hablarte-dijo Alexander

Alex por favor, ya tienes lo que querías no?-dijo Janis

No Janis mi vida aun no está completa faltas tu-dijo Alexander

Que! Estas loco, yo no puedo, mis hijos me odian están….. molestos y no puedo hacerle esto a Edwin yo se que el me ama-dijo Janis

No te ama-dijo Alexander

Porque lo dices-dijo Janis

No lo digo, lo he visto, el no te ama, y menos ahora que mis hijos me quieren más que a el-dijo Edwin

Pero Edwin, el cuido de mi-dijo Janis

Ya deja de adularlo y de decirme cosas que no son de el, el no es capaz de valorarte, entiende-dijo Alexander

Pero es que yo…..-dijo Janis rompiendo en llanto

Por favor calmate-dijo Alexander abrazándola cálidamente

Alexander no sabes todo lo que sufrí al estar separada de ti-dijo Janis

Tu no sabes el sufrimiento que me causo perderte en ese accidente, yo….. te quería más bien te quiero-dijo Alexander

Lo siento Alexander pero tu y yo no…-dijo Janis

Escúchame por favor –dijo Alexander

Mira Alex te voy a dar mi versión de lo que pasó-dijo Janis

No Janis, esa ya la escuché-dijo Alex- escúchame tu a mi-dijo Alex

Está bien-dijo Janis

Janis yo…. No sabes el dolor que tuve que pasar al enterarme que mi hijo estaba muerto que el había desaparecido y que encima de todo te perdí a ti también para irte con uno de mis mejores amigos-dijo Alexander- además te fuiste sin darme una explicación pero eso ya lo escuché Edwin te amenazó y bla, bla bla-dijo Alexander

Pero Alex, yo tenía miedo de que….. bueno mataras a mi bebé-dijo Janis

Por Dios Janis teníamos planes de boda, era aprobado por tu padre, tu tía y tus primos me quería mucho hasta Rosemary me trataba, William, digo Albert el era aun muy pequeño pero me tenía confianza creo que no se acuerda de mí, pero….. tu entiendes dime, aun crees que quiera matar a mis hijos o que solo quiera tu dinero-dijo Alexander

No, Alex no lo creo pero a mí nadie me aseguraba que todo eso fuera mentira-dijo Janis

Janis luego de ese accidente me volví sombrío y cuando regresaste a mí esas dos semanas volví a la vida, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, una pequeña nota diciendo que no debió pasar cuando disfrutábamos mutuamente de nuestra compañía, que no lo entiendes-dijo Alex- Janis ahí fue en donde concebimos a Archie, Janis, son mis hijos, son fruto del amor que nos teníamos-dijo Alexander

Alex, yo ya no…-dijo Janis bajando la cabeza

Mírame, y déjame terminar-dijo Alexander

Yo….-dijo Janis

Janis, me dejaste solo dos veces, solo Richard comprendía mi dolor porque el había dejado al amor de su vida en América y solo se había llevado a Terry para que el fuera quien mitigara su dolor, muchas veces yo….. me imagine con mi niño en brazos así como cuidaba Richard a Terry cuando era muy pequeño, me imagine enseñándole a caminar, me imagine contigo y mi hijo en un día de campo-dijo Alexander-no sabes cuanto anhelaba tenerte conmigo, pero al crecer Terry deje esa idea de lado porque eran tantos problemas los que el tenía que soportar estando con un mujer que no lo quería para nada, una madrastra que lo humillaba-dijo Alexander

Alexander yo no sabía-dijo Janis

Claro que no lo sabías pero sabes que, siempre critique a Richard porque el estaba en Inglaterra con su hijo, y permitía que la mujer cara de cerdo lo tratara mal y lo humillara, sin saber que tu hacias lo mismo con mis hijos estando a merced de un desquiciado como lo es Edwin Cornwall y todo lo hacías por no se que porque tu tienes dinero por parte de tu familia-dijo Alexander

Alexander yo….. no lo podía dejar porque me amenazaba con revelarle a mis hijos que no era su verdadero padre y que su padre estaba en Londres feliz de la vida casado y con hijos-dijo Janis

Y vas tu de tonta y le haces caso, Janis yo jamás me casé, ni mucho menos estuve con otra mujer que no fueras tu-dijo Alexander

Alexander!-dijo Janis

Que te puedo decir, tu nombre está clavado en mi corazón jamás logré sacarte de mi alma, tu eras la mujer de mi vida-dijo Alexander

Yo no se que decirte-dijo Janis

Janis yo…. Siempre te amé por eso no entendía porque me habías dejado solo y sin nadie, yo no entendía porque, pero ahora se que todo fue culpa de Edwin-dijo Alexander

Alexander me perdonas por todo el daño que te causé-dijo Janis

Si Janis te perdono por el daño que me causaste pero no puedo perdonarte por el daño que le causaste a mis hijos sometiéndolos a tener un padre como Edwin Cornwall quien no ha velado jamás por ellos-dijo Alexander

Como sabes eso-dijo Janis

No necesito ser adivino, pero para serte sincero Archie me contó todo cuando veníamos de regreso a América-dijo Alexander- pero al verte aquí junto con ese hombre , no Janis no el no te merece, ni tampoco merecía tener el privilegio de ser padre de mis hijos-dijo Alexander

Alex perdóname por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te hice-dijo Janis abrazandose a el con fuerza

Janis yo perdono lo que me hiciste a mí y te perdono a ti, pero al que no puedo perdonar es a Edwin el…. Trato muy mal a mis hijos, no puedo permitir que lo siga haciendo-dijo Alex

Lo sé por eso me voy a separar de el-dijo Janis

Y el escandalo en tu familia-dijo Alexander

No importa tal vez solo así me perdonen mis hijos-dijo Janis

Tienes razón –dijo Alexander

Alex, dime una cosa-dijo Janis

Si-dijo Alexander

Desde cuando dejaste de quererme-dijo Janis

Eso hizo que Alexander separara a Janis un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarlo-como dices-dijo Alexander tragando seco

Desde cuando dejaste de quererme-dijo Janis

Yo….. yo, yo te amé hace mucho tiempo y bueno como te dije desde que me dejaste sentí que mi mundo caía-dijo Alexander

Entiendo-dijo Janis

Dime Janis tu has dejado de amarme-dijo Alexander

Yo te amé en un pasado y luego te seguí queriendo aun más cuando Stear nació por eso se llama Allistear pensé en ponerle la versión escocesa de tu nombre, además Archie era la viva foto tuya entonces dime como voy a dejar de amarte aun ahora, si mis hijos siempre mantenían tu recuerdo vivo en mi corazón-dijo Janis-además yo…..-dijo ella siendo interrumpida por un apasionado beso que Alexander le había robado

Aun podía corregir su vida, aun podía hacerla su esposa pero aprovecharía este momento en que Janis correspondía a su beso como una vez lo hizo hace ya más de veinte años, ya no eran esos veinte añeros sino que ahora los dos pasaban de los cuarenta más maduros se habían vuelto, pero su amor seguía siendo de adolescente aquel que compartieron en algún lugar de Londres acompañados solamente de la indiscreta luna que era testiga de su primer entregar de amor hacía más de veinte años, veinte años en donde ellos sufrieron la ausencia del otro, la ausencia del ser amado distrayéndose con cosas superficiales intentando apagar la llama que un día de verano fue encendida y que duraría todo el tiempo de separación hasta ese mismo momento en que sus cuerpos había vuelto a reaccionar con la compañía del otro en que sus cuerpos se habían encontrado de nuevo compartiendo ese beso que había avidado la llama del amor y la esperanza de estar juntos en sus corazones, lentamente se separaron y rompieron ese dulce y anhelado beso, el mundo se había esfumado, luego del beso se sentían como aquellos jóvenes que se prometían amor eterno sin saber que el destino les jugaría unas malas pasadas y que luego los volvería a reunir en el lugar menos esperado y en las circunstancias menos esperadas con beso que había avivado de nuevo el fuego que había permanecido dormido durante veinte años de su vida.

Continuará

* * *

 **Hola chicas lo siento mucho espero que no se enojen comigo pero este mini capitulo fue dedicado solo a los padres de Stear y Archie y bueno espero les haya gustado y ahora si ya Candy recordó a Albert solo falta que recuerde a Terry y bueno pues la muerte de Stear y un poco de su adolescencia ahora si los siguientes capítulos van a ser un poco más románticos entre sus caballeros Albert y Terry**

 **gracias por leer hasta la proxima**


	14. Stear estas vivo?

**luego de mil años la inspiracion para este fic regresó jiji lo siento por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, espero les este gustando el fic y bueno ahora si, empezamos con lo mejor empiezan los capitulos romaticos y al ver que casi quedaron empatados los votos para Terry y Albert pues decidí hacer capitulos dobles la mitad para Terry y la otra mitad para Albert espero les guste a las Terrytanas y a las Albertfans, porque saben bien que para ustedes escribo y tambien porque me gusta escribir y creo que por sus ocmentarios no lo hago mal ni excelente solo hago lo que se me ocurre y en agradecimiento a todas hice estos capitulos la mitad para Terrytanas y la otra mitad para Albert fans, cuando vean el nombre del caballero que les gusta en negrita es porque es capitulo de ese galan.**

 **Gracias por seguir el fic y seguiré actualizando solo que un poco más tarde está vez, no será capitulo por semana porque acabo de iniciar labores en el hospital y ya tengo que estar de nuevo a la cabeza y tiene que ser todo de lleno así que espero que me tengan paciencia.**

* * *

 **Sufrimiento Acumulado**

Capitulo 13

Terry comenzaba a verse desesperado, Candy recordaba ya a Albert y el nada, ni un minimo recuerdo ni cuando estaban en Escocia que fueron los mejores momentos en las vidas de ambos, en la cabeza de Candy ahora solo existía Albert, Albert aquí, Albert allá, vamos a caminar con Albert, hagamos esto con Albert, Albert, Albert, Albert, no había nada más en su boca, y para colmo Candy aun le tenía miedo.

Albert por su parte estaba rebozante de alegría, sinceramente ahora ya no se preocupaba por el peligro que hubiera podido ser algún día Terry e incluso Archie ahora solo existía Candy, ella siempre había sido su mundo la persona que lo hacía girar. Y ahora había avanzado demasiado en su camino por conquistar el corazón de Candy.

Un día como tantos Terry se había por fin cansado de como Candy mencionaba solamente a Albert, ya estaba cansado, ahora si le diría a Candy que lo recordase o la obligaría si era necesario.

Candy por su parte estaba ya estaba en la mansión de Lakewood junto a su familia y amigos, quienes la ayudaban, además de que Paty estaba pronta a casarse con Stear mientras que su niño seguía creciendo cada día más, Annie seguía distanciada de Archie, y Archie se ocupaba mejor en los negocios de los Andley, Richard compró una casa en Lakewood e invitó a Eleonor y Terry para que vivieran con él, Alexander y Janis se habían acercado cada vez más y ahora habían decidido intentar una relación, Archie y Stear no estaban de acuerdo pero pensaban en que eso era lo que pasaría desde un principio.

 **Terry**

Terry iba todos los días a la mansión Andley con un ramo de rosas para Candy pero todo siempre era empañado por Albert quien se le adelantaba porque cuando el llegaba Candy estaba con Albert en los rosales del jardinerito como decía Terry, cuidando las dulce Candy, o si no Albert le regalaba una nueva pulsera de Oro, o un collar, algo tenía que hacer para empañar sus rosas, pero ese día no, ese día no iba a ser igual porque necesitaban urgentemente a Albert en Chicago así que tuvo que salir de emegencia.

Terry aprovechó eso para que Candy se acercara más a él.

Hola pecosa-dijo Terry

Señor Grandchester le he dicho que no me gusta que me llame pecosa, me llamo Candice-dijo Candy

Lo se pecosa, pero sabes, ese apodo lo inventé yo-dijo Terry

Lo siento pero no lo recuerdo y si me hace el favor podría irse-dijo Candy

Tranquila pecosa dime porque no me quieres-dijo Terry

Usted me da miedo Grandchester, le pido se retire que Archie, Stear y Anthony pueden venir en cualquier momento-dijo Candy

Pecosa por favor, dime porque no me quieres-dijo Terry

Vayase-dijo Candy

Dime-dijo Terry agarrando a Candy fuertemente de los hombros,- dime porque no recuerdas que te quise que, fuimos novios-dijo Terry

No, no lo recuerdo-dijo Candy intentando recordar.

Dime que no recuerdas ese beso que te dí en Escocia-dijo Terry

Que impertinente es usted señor Grandchester-dijo Candy

Candy esto es para que lo recuerdes-dijo Terry volteando a Candy dándole un beso dulce en los labios que hizo que ella se estremeciera al contacto de Terry, rápidamente recobró la compostura y se apartó de Terry dándole una bofetada la cual está vez a diferencia de las vacaciones en Escocia Terry no la devolvió- Candy mi amor recuerda que nos amamos-dijo Terry-que te amé, más bien que te amo recuerda

Si, que me dejaste por Susana y que por esa maldita, tu me hiciste sufrir tanto Terry, eres un-dijo Candy desvaneciéndose.

Candy!-dijo Terry

Candy-dijo Archie quien acababa de llegar y había visto como Terry había besado a Candy

Archie vamos-dijo Terry intentando levantar a Candy siendo levantada primero por Archie

Vamos Candy a tu habitacion-dijo Archie-tía Elroy-gritó Archie

Archie que pasó-dijo Elroy

Candy se desmayó-dijo Archie

Eso lo veo, pero como-dijo Elroy-voy por Paty

Si ve luego te cuento-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo Elroy

Pronto Paty quien había aprendido como reanimar personas pudo reanimar a Candy en poco tiempo-ya está-dijo Paty

Que me paso?-dijo Candy

Candy hija, estas bien, que bueno-dijo Elroy

Si tía pero dígame que me pasó-dijo Cnady volteando a ver a Terry

Candy yo-dijo Terry

Vete-dijo Candy

Candy déjame…..yo-dijo Terry

Vete-dijo Candy

Porque?-dijo Terry

No e quiero ver eres malo para mí-dijo Candy

Pero yo que te hice-dijo Terry

Vete Terry es lo mejor-dijo Paty

Pero,-dijo Terry

Vete Terry-dijo Archie

Elegante callate-dijo Terry

Vete Terry que se desmaye es tu culpa, eres un maldito mal nacido, que se desmaye es tu culpa, deberías dejar que Candy siga su vida sin ti, eres un estorbo para ella solo les has causado mal en toda su vida-dijo Archie-vete, es mi casa soy un Andley y e puedo echar a patadas si quiero-dijo Archie

No harán que me vaya para siempre, mañana regresaré, Candy esperame en el rosal, mañana regreso-dijo Terry

Vete Terry-dijo Archie

Me voy-dijo Terry

Al día siguiente Terry llegó a la mansión Andley pudo entrar fácilmente porque todos estaban en la habitacion de Candy, ¿Qué habrá pasado?-se preguntaba Terry, entonces corrió hasta la habitacion de Candy.

Momentos Antes…..

Candy se había levantado más tranquila luego del suceso con Terry, pero había recordado tantas cosas lo vivido con el y su noviazgo, lo de Susana, mientras que había soñado que Stear había regresado y no había muerto, lo cual sabía que era mentira, porque ella había visto la carta en la que daban de baja a Stear y agradecían su colaboración con la guerra.

Unas lágrimas rodaron de su rostro al recordar ese momento tan fatal, pero de todos modos se arregló y bajó a desayunar, todos estaban a ahí en la mesa sonriendo excepto Anthony quien prefería estar solo ya que no quería incomodar a Candy así como ella lo había pedido, ni su explicación había querido escuchar, todos desayunaban amenamente cuando Stear llegó al comedor.

Stear te estábamos esperando-dijo Elroy, Candy se pusó pálida dejando caer la copa de agua que sostenía.

No-dijo Candy

Que pasa…Candy-dijo Stear

Estas muerto, no –dijo Candy

Candy tranquilízate eso no te hace bien-dijo Paty parándose

Vete, eres un fantasma, vete-dijo Candy

No Candy tranquila ven vamos a hablar-dijo Stear

Vete, vete-dijo Candy

Tranquila hija, ven siéntate-dijo Elroy

No, yo…. Quiero irme-dijo Candy corriendo hasta su habitacion cerrándola con llave

Candy-dijo Stear corriendo tras ella

Candy ven-dijo Paty entregando a su hijo con su abuela.

Hay Dios-dijo Elroy

Ya se acordó-dijo Stear

Candy abreme amiga, por Dios abreme-dijo Paty

No, váyanse, son un sueño, es un sueño una pesadilla más bien, váyanse-dijo Candy

No, Candy no te vamos a dejar sola-dijo Stear

Vete, eres un sueño, un fantasma , no me hagas sufrir mas-dijo Candy

Candy prima abreme, amiga Candy ábrenos-dijo Archie

Archie dime que no es cierto, que Stear no está vivo, dimelo o es que estoy loca-dijo Candy

No Candy el está vivo hablemos por favor-dijo Archie

Archie que pasa?-dijo Terry

Ella está mal, se acordó de Stear-dijo Archie

Candy, pecosa abreme-dijo Terry

Terry?-dijo Candy

Si, Candy pecosa preciosa abre por favor, hablemos-dijo Terry

Pero el fantasma de Stear me está persiguiendo-dijo Candy

No, Candy, sabes que yo te protejo-dijo Terry

No, no quiero váyanse déjenme sola-dijo Candy

Eso si que no –dijo Terry

Candy prima abreme si?-dijo Stear

Vete, vete-dijo Candy

Archie Candy tiene una ventana verdad-dijo Terry

Si, da al jardín-dijo Archie

Bueno esperen aquí, no le sigan insistiendo, ya vengo seguro me abre del otro lado-dijo Terry

Terry corrió hasta el jardín y se subió en un árbol, comenzó a recitar algunas frases de Romeo y Julieta-" **¡Qué bien hace escarnio del dolor ajeno quien jamás ha sentido dolores. ¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por esa razón viste de color amarillo. ¡Qué terco es quien se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo contestaré. ¡No obstante qué atrevimiento el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más bellos luminares del cielo le ruegan que los reemplace durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos relumbraran como astros en el cielo, su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal cascada de luz manaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y corear su canción como si hubiese llegado el alba! Ahora coloca la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?** -dijo Terry recitándolo como si fuera Romeo

Terry!-dijo Candy

 **¡Habló! Siento de nuevo su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo muy rápido las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!-** dijo Terry ya desesperado-Candy abreme si?, ven mi princesa Julieta abre tu balcón—dijo Terry

si Terry-dijo Candy dejando entrar a Terry

gracias pecosa-dijo Terry

Terry es Stear, no me deja en paz su recuerdo-dijo Candy comenzando a llorar en brazos de Terry

No llores mi princesa Julieta, sabes que yo te voy a proteger siempre de todo y todos, pero dime que tal si les abrimos la puerta-dijo Terry

No, no quiero-dijo Candy abrazandose más a Terry

Vamos, ven –dijo Terry apartándola un poco –Candy yo te protejo-dijo Terry

Está bien-dijo Candy

Candy quedó parada en frente de la puerta, Terry abrió-por fin Candy, gracias Terry-dijo Archie

Candy debemos hablar-dijo Stear

Candy dio unos pasos hacia atrás-Candy mira Stear está vivo, por favor-dijo Paty-escuchalo

Escúchalo pecosa-dijo Terry

Yo…-dijo Candy haciéndose cada vez mas hacia atrás

Vamos –dijo Terry parándose tras ella-escuchalo-dijo Terry

Candy yo quiero contarte la historia de como logré sobrevivir pero por favor no huyas-dijo Stear

Stear pero antes una cosa-dijo Candy

Que pasa-dijo Stear

Puedo darte un abrazo-dijo Candy

Si claro ven Candy-dijo Stear abriendo sus brazos, Candy corrió a los brazos de Stear y lo abrazó.

Candy mi pequeña prima-dijo Stear

Stear no sabes como te extrañe-dijo Candy

Yo también gatita-dijo Stear

Yo me voy-dijo Terry –esto es familiar

Pero si tu eres como de la familia además eres un amigo querido para nosotros-dijo Stear

Yo también pienso eso-dijo Candy-quedate

Bien lo hare por ustedes dos-dijo Terry mintiendo porque se quedaba por Candy

Ahora si dime –dijo Candy un poco más tranquila pero tambaleándose

Candy, mira yo… Candy a ustedes les mandaron la carta en la que me daban de baja del ejercito Américano, pero eso fue porque jamás encontraron mi cuerpo ya que el tío Brown el padre de Anthony me salvó de morir a orrillas del Somme un río Frances que se encuentra en el norte de Francia, ahí nos tocaba atacar a los Alemanes pero, me derribaron logrando meterme tres balazos uno en el hombro y dos en la pierna, entonces me desplome, mi ultimo pensamiento fueron ustedes dos-dijo Stear señalando a Paty y Candy-las recordé porque tenía dos flores en mis manos, al caer quedé inconsciente, y no noté que alguien me había llevado a otro lugar, según mi tío Brown desperté a las dos semanas de que encontró, me dijo que la mitad de mi tropa había muerto porque los alemanes llevaban más personas para atacar, mi tío me curó y cuando me repuse me dio la noticia de que tenía a Anthony ahí escondido y que estaba vivo, cuando me lo dijo no logré creerle-dijo Stear

Para-dijo Candy

Que pasa-dijo Stear

No me gusta que hables de Anthony-dijo Candy

Bien, entonces paso todo eso, Anthony te contará la historia si tu quieres, al reponerme bien, decidimos regresar a América, mientras que mi tío Brown iba con la marina, Candy, siento mucho haberlos dejado pero mi recuperación fue muy lenta y la espera para boletos también, porque no dejaban viajar a nadie a menos que tuviera su carta que diera de baja del ejército, tuvimos que usar el Andley y El Cornwall en mi caso y por suerte el capitán conocía al padre de Anthony por eso nos dejaron subir en el barco de mi padre el señor Bowen, del duque y Archie-dijo Stear

Stear, siento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar, lo siento –dijo Candy

No Candy no fue tu culpa, fue mi ignorancia, yo…. Jamás debí ir, pero eso me ayudó a valorar la vida que tengo y a valorar a mi familia, a mi niño y a Paty, a Archie, la tía, a todos a tí-dijo Stear

Jamás vuelvas a irte Stear-dijo Candy

No Candy jamás-dijo Stear

Gracias-dijo Candy abrazandolo.

No hay de que-dijo Stear.

 **Albert**

Terry iba todos los días a la mansión Andley y eso era una amenaza para Albert eso lo sabía muy bien, sabía bien que si Terry lograba conquistarla de nuevo la iba a perder y ahora si para siempre no habría vuelta atrás ni jamás podría confesarle sus sentimientos, más sin embargo el tenía una gran ventaja, Candy lo recordaba y recordaba que el siempre había estado con ella y mucho más en los momentos díficiles, eso era una gran ventaja según el, además de que pensaba que el vivir juntos por mucho más de un años dirvió para conocerse el uno al otro.

Un día Albert tuvo que salir de emergencia para chicago pues no podía dejar su negocios de lado, y su tiempo de recuperación había terminado hacia ya tres meses, Candy se despidió de el diciéndole que lo necesitaba, y que volviera pronto cosa, que el prometió haría y debería de cumplirse, pensaba no tardarse más de dos días en chicago ya que no era muy grave lo que debía resolver, además de que su presencia haría que sus empleados siguieran con sus labores a un ritmo que el debía imponer, junto a George Albert tuvo que dejar a Candy en la mansión.

Candy se la pasaba cuidando un pequeño jardín de flores de diferentes colores, pero las que más sobresalían eran las Dulce Candy y una planta llamada Labios de Mujer que era su planta preferida porque Albert la había ayudado a plantarla y a cuidarla.

Albert estaba impaciente en la oficina no lograba concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía todo le salía mal, por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y George llegó a buscarlo para que almorzaran juntos, ya que no quería almorzar solo.

William es hora de almorzar, -dijo George

Lo sé George, sabes que vamos a almorzar fuera-dijo Albert

Muy bien, pero yo invito-dijo George

No George sabes que no me gusta que invites-dijo Albert

Entonces no almuerzo contigo-dijo George

Está bien, pareces mi novia-dijo Albert

Ya quisieras-dijo George

Jajajaja-estallaron los dos en sonoras carcajadas y salieron de la oficina.

George de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada, pero no era muy común verlo, George siempre había sido un hombre muy reservado, callado, frío y calculador en los negocios, básicamente el empresario perfecto, era una persona de pocos amigos, no se relacionaba con nadie abiertamente, y muy pocas veces tenía conversaciones fluidas con alguien que no fueran de negocios, los únicos que habían logrado sacarle una carcajada eran Albert y Candy, esos dos con cada cosa que hacían lograban sacarle por lo menos una sonrisa.

George se había divertido mucho almorzando con Albert porque este estaba muy distraído que había empezado a hablar de Candy, Candy aquí, Candy allá , Candy es hermosa, Candy, Candy Candy, hasta comenzó a preguntarle como se sentiría besar a Candy.

Al llegar a la oficina Albert aún iba en sus ensoñaciones cuando de pronto al ver que Albert no le hacía caso al señor Smith en su plática sobre sus bienes, etc, los invitó a pasar a la oficina algo que Albert solo siguió al entrar George cerró la puerta demasiado duro para hacer que Albert despertara.

Ah!-dijo Albert

Señor Andley me pusó usted atención-dijo el señor Smith

Yo….-dijo Albert mirando a George quien subía las manos en señal de no haber escuchado nada

Señor Andley-dijo el señor Smith sintiéndose ofendido

El señor Andley está muy cansado pero le aseguro que el revisara su situación en cuanto pueda, ya que usted comprenderá no es lo mismo trabajar desde casa como venir a la empresa no cree?-dijo George

Está bien gracias-dijo el señor Smith yéndose contento.

George lo despidió y cerro la puerta-gracias no sabes de la que me salvaste-dijo Albert

Si tan solo no estuvieras pensando en la señorita Candy todo el día no pasaría esto-dijo George

Es que me es imposible yo….. que te pasa? Yo no pienso en Candy—dijo Albert

Jajajaja si claro y es por eso que no se que Candy no sabe cocinar bien, que te compró una pijama igual a la de ella, que eres su príncipe de la colina quieres que siga-dijo George

Como sabes todo eso?-dijo Albert

Me lo contaste en el almuerzo-dijo George

En…enserio-dijo Albert sonrojándose

Jaja parece que estabas tan distraído que ni cuenta te diste-dijo George

Lo siento-dijo Albert

Te perdono si me dices una cosa-dijo George

Que quieres saber-dijo Albert

Enserio quieres saber como se siente besar a la señorita Candy-dijo George

George? Como preguntas eso?-dijo Albert- tu tan serio y tan correcto-dijo Albert

Y eso que soy hombre-dijo George

Que te pasa?, tu no eres así-dijo Albert

Respóndeme William-dijo George

Si, si quiero saber como se siente, contento-dijo Albert

No-dijo George

Porque que más quieres saber-dijo Albert

Desde cuando te enamoraste de ella, pasó algo mientras vivían juntos, porque no les has dicho nada de tus sentimientos hacia ella-dijo George

Eso es … es muy persona no te lo diré-dijo Albert

Bien creo que no quieres que te dé el resumen de lo que dijo Smith-dijo George

No lo hagas-dijo Albert

Muy bien, entonces ya me voy William linda charla y no te preocupes por mí porque voy a estar muy ocupado en mi oficina-dijo George

Vete de todos modos mi secretaria me lo dará-dijo Albert

Si aja, bueno adios William-dijo George

Las horas pasaban y George no se presentaba de nuevo en su oficina, - será que hablaba enserio-dijo Albert

La noche había caído y George no llegó para nada a la oficina de Albert, el se preocupó y fue a la de el-señor Johnson-dijo la secretaria

Si Rosa-dijo George

El señor William lo llama-dijo Rosa

Dile que me espere-dijo George

Con que te tengo que esperar –dijo Albert

Si William porque estoy haciendo las carpetas para la reunión de mañana, que era sobre lo que Smith vino a decirte hoy-dijo George

Que?!-dijo Albert

Pensé que lo sabías pero bueno parece que no te importa, si no te molesta me voy y mañana las termino porque es hora de salir-dijo George tomando su chaqueta

Enserio no me vas a decir-dijo Albert

Sabes cual es la condición-dijo George

Está, bien, está bien-dijo Albert

Bien que William-dijo George

Te diré-dijo Albert

Muy bien-dijo George

Pero vamos a mi oficina porque las paredes de aquí escuchan-dijo Albert

Como digas-dijo George

Llegando a la oficina-bien cuentáme que es lo que dijo Smith-dijo Albert

No, no no tu dime porque luego no querras decirme-dijo George

Pero-dijo Albert

Ese es el trato lo tomas o lo dejas-dijo George

Bien, cual es la primera pregunta-dijo Albert

Desde cuando estas enamorado de ella?-dijo George

Desde que la conocí en la colina de Pony-dijo Albert

Bien, porque-dijo George

George!-dijo Albert

Porque?-dijo George

Porque cuando la ví estaba llorando según que por una carta de Annie, al verla le dije que se veía más linda cuando reía que cuando lloraba, porque así me lo pareció además sus bellos ojos verdes me embrujaron-dijo Albert

Escoces tenías que ser-dijo George-ahora pasó algo mientras vivían juntos-dijo George

No, como crees! Jamás la tocaría ella es una mujer delicada, de respeto-dijo Albert

Muy bien William eres chapado a la antigua-dijo George- y la ultima pregunta porque no le has dicho nada-dijo George

Porque, ya basta no?-dijo Albert

No, dime porque?-dijo George

Es que.. tengo miedo-dijo Albert

Miedo? De que?-dijo George

A que me rechace, se burle de mí o aun peor que me crea aun su papá-dijo Albert

Uf!, ese si que es un problema, bien que bien William, me parece que no debo mostrarte esto-dijo George

Que es?-dijo Albert

Un mensaje de Archie-dijo George

Le pasó algo a Candy cuéntame-dijo Albert

No, ella está bien, o algo así-dijo George

Como que algo así-dijo Albert

William te la voy a leer-dijo George-querido tío, quiero comunicarte que Terry besó a la fuerza a Candy, y está le dio una bofetada, le reclamó algunas cosas y luego se desmayó, felizmente te comunico que heche a Terry de la casa, pero prometió volver hay que estar alertas para que no se vuelva a acercar a ella, tu sobrino Archievald Cornwall-dijo George

Ese maldito Terruce-dijo Albert golpeando con su puño su escritorio

Parece que el señor Andley está muy, muy celoso-dijo George

Como no lo voy a estar, si la dejo un momento, y ese mal amigo la besa y me enfurece que la haya besado a la fuerza y el sea la causa de un desmayo en Candy, sabes que tan delicado es un desmayo –dijo Albert

Tranquilo William, lo sé, pero mira dime porque no le dices a Candy lo que sientes-dijo George

Porque no, yo…. Yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que me rechace-dijo Albert

Pero solo así vas a saber si ella te llegaría a corresponder algún día-dijo George

Pero mira y si recuerda que amó a Terry con ese beso, -dijo Albert

Mira William yo… creo que es mejor arriesgarse así sabras si te ama, o algún día lo haría, mas si no lo haces seguiras lasimandote tu solo con Candy, abre tu corazón con ella, haz que se enamore de ti-dijo George

Gracias George-dijo Albert

Hazlo William –dijo George

George pero dime ahora una cosa que hago si me rechaza-dijo Albert

Preguntale si alguna vez podría llegar a amarte-dijo George

Pero y si me dice que no-dijo Albert

No viviras con la duda ni arrepintiéndote por no haberle preguntado-dijo George

Gracias George pero no… se que voy a hacer-dijo Albert

Piénsalo toda la noche, medítalo, y solo tu sabras la respuesta, mañana me avisas que has decidido así te preparo un coche para ir a Lakewood-dijo George

Vamos a descansar George-dijo Albert

Vamos William-dijo George

Albert no pudo dormir muy bien por pensar en lo que George le había dicho tal vez tenía razón y debía abrir su corazón con Candy para salir de la duda y para saber si algún día ella lograría ser su esposa o por lo menos su novia y poder demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Al día siguiente Albert despertó George tocaba insistentemente su puerta

Que pasa?, que tienes?-dijo Albert

William despierta-dijo George-arreglate, Candy está mal en la mansion –dijo George

Que pasa, porque?, dame dos minutos-dijo Albert

Pronto los dos caballeros y el mensajero que avisó que Candy estaba mal iban para la mansion de Lakewood, Albert iba desesperado, el carruaje no caminaba rápido el necesitaba llegar ya!

George cuanto falta-dijo Albert

Faltan treinta minutos aproximadamente,-dijo George

Tengo que llegar ya-dijo Albert-paren el carruaje-dijo Albert

William-dijo George

Albert tiró su saco y se quitó la corbata, aflojó su camisa y desató un caballo del carruaje-a donde vas-dijo George

A la mansion tengo que llegar ya llévate esto, déjame irme-dijo Albert

Pero William que va a decir la señora Elroy-dijo George

Me importa un reverendo bledo lo que piense-dijo Albert

Vete William corre-dijo George

Gracias George te espero allá-dijo Albert yéndose en el caballo a toda velocidad, en quince minutos ya estaba Albert en la mansion los sirvientes al verlo abrieron el porton y entró hasta el recibidor, ahí dejó el caballó y entró a la mansion en donde Candy era obligada a algo el solo escuchó los gritos de Candy y subió rápidamente a la planta alta.

Que les pasa que le haces dejala-dijo Albert a Terry quien la empujaba hacia Stear quienes no se acercaban

Ella tiene que enfrentar a Stear, tiene que comprenderlo y si no quiere que lo haga por las malas como con Anthony-dijo Terry

Terry imbécil dejala-dijo Albert propinándole a Terry un golpe en la cara

Albert –dijo Candy llorando abrazando a Albert

Ven Candy vamos a tu habitacion-dijo Albert cargándola

Albert, dime que no es cierto que Stear está muerto, el no puede estar vivo, me está persiguiendo, no ayudame Albert por favor-dijo Candy llorando

Tranquila princesa relájate, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, no llores,-dijo Albert con infinita ternura

Albert, porque te fuiste, contigo aquí todos me tratan bien pero cuando te vas me quedo sola-dijo Candy

No princesa tu sabes muy bien que aquí todos te queremos sobretodo yo, pero tienes que entender que debo trabajar, porque tengo que mantener a mi familia, porque a pesar de todo no se han casado, además Stear me está ayudando poco a poco en la empresa-dijo Albert

No menciones a Stear, el está en el cielo verdad Albert-dijo Candy

Ya princesa –dijo Albert recostando a Candy

Albert no me respondiste-dijo Candy

Lo sé, mira Candy debemos hablar con Stear, -dijo Albert

Entonces si está vivo-dijo Candy

Si Candy está vivo, pero no llores-dijo Albert

Albert yo pensé que Stear estaba muerto que el verlo era solamente un lindo sueño-dijo Candy abrazandose a Albert

Candy mi pequeña-dijo Albert apartándola un poco-no llores pequeña-dijo Albert limpiándole las lágrimas-recuerda que eres más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras-dijo Albert

Gracias Albert-dijo Candy

Candy princesa quieres hablar con Stear?-dijo Albert

No, Albert no quiero tengo miedo, miedo a que si lo toco vaya a desaparecer-dijo Candy

No Candy la vida está hecha de muchos miedos está hecha de temores, pero también está hecha de riesgos y si los tomamos puede que el resultado sea positivo, Candy he aceptado que no hables con Anthony porque lleva muchos años muerto pero no puedo aceptar que no hables con Stear-dijo Albert

Bien lo haré-dijo Candy

Gracias pequeña-dijo Albert dándole un beso en la nariz-por favor no huyas, iré por Stear

Si Albert lo prometo-dijo Candy

Albert salió y llamó a Stear-por favor habla con ella está más calmada, quiere escucharte, ahora dile lo que pasó no inventes nada porque ella siente cuando le están mintiendo-dijo Albert

Gracias tío-dijo Stear

No hay de que-dijo Albert

Albert llevó a Stear con el-Candy aquí viene Stear por favor no huyas-dijo Candy

No lo haré-dijo Candy

Candy por favor déjame explicarte que fue lo que pasó-dijo Stear

Te voy a escuchar-dijo Candy

Yo… los dejo solos-dijo Albert

No, Albert acompañame creo que tu también quieres saber que pasó-dijo Candy

Yo no quiero interrumpir-dijo Albert

No lo haras tío te diré a ti también-dijo Stear

Bien-dijo Albert

Quédate aquí a mi lado-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Albert

Candy, mira yo… Candy a ustedes les mandaron la carta en la que me daban de baja del ejercito Américano, pero eso fue porque jamás encontraron mi cuerpo ya que el tío Brown el padre de Anthony me salvó de morir a orrillas del Somme un río Frances que se encuentra en el norte de Francia, ahí nos tocaba atacar a los Alemanes pero, me derribaron logrando meterme tres balazos uno en el hombro y dos en la pierna, entonces me desplome, mi ultimo pensamiento fueron ustedes dos Candy y Paty -dijo Stear -las recordé porque tenía dos flores en mis manos, al caer quedé inconsciente, y no noté que alguien me había llevado a otro lugar, según mi tío Brown desperté a las dos semanas de que encontró, me dijo que la mitad de mi tropa había muerto porque los alemanes llevaban más personas para atacar, mi tío me curó y cuando me repuse me dio la noticia de que tenía a Anthony ahí escondido y que estaba vivo, cuando me lo dijo no logré creerle-dijo Stear

Para-dijo Candy

Que pasa-dijo Stear

Que tienes princesa-dijo Albert

No me gusta que hables de Anthony-dijo Candy

Bien, entonces paso todo eso, Anthony te contará la historia si tu quieres, al reponerme bien, decidimos regresar a América, mientras que mi tío Brown iba con la marina, Candy, siento mucho haberlos dejado pero mi recuperación fue muy lenta y la espera para boletos también, porque no dejaban viajar a nadie a menos que tuviera su carta que diera de baja del ejército, tuvimos que usar el Andley y El Cornwall cosa que no fue muy agradable en mi caso y por suerte el capitán conocía al padre de Anthony por eso nos dejaron subir en el barco de mi padre el señor Bowen, del duque y Archie-dijo Stear

Stear, siento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar, lo siento –dijo Candy

No Candy no fue tu culpa, fue mi ignorancia, yo…. Jamás debí ir, pero eso me ayudó a valorar la vida que tengo y a valorar a mi familia, a mi niño y a Paty, a Archie, la tía, a todos a tí-dijo Stear

Jamás vuelvas a irte Stear-dijo Candy

No Candy jamás-dijo Stear

Gracias-dijo Candy abrazandolo.

No hay de que-dijo Stear.

Stear déjame darte un abrazo-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Stear

Albert lo abrazó,- Stear siento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar, siento no haber estado para ti como un tío cuando todo esto pasó-dijo Albert-perdon por no haber escuchado tus razones cuando aun tenía amnesia-dijo Albert

No hay problema tío, no te lamentes de cualquier forma lo hubiera hecho-dijo Stear

Pero yo lo hubiera sabido y hubiera tomado mis precauciones y de ser necesario ir tras de ti para regresarte-dijo Albert

No te sientas mal tío Dios sabe porque tuve que pasar por esa prueba para comprender que la vida es un valiosísimo regalo-dijo Stear

Te queremos Stear-dijeron Albert y Candy abrazandolo

Yo también los quiero-dijo Stear

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

**Sufrimiento Acumulado**

Capitulo 14

 **Terry**

Gracias a Terry Candy logró estar en paz con Stear, pero faltaba una persona con la que debía hablar una persona que en su pasado había significado el amor de su vida, era Anthony, pero Candy no se cedía a hablar con él porque aun guardaba un dejo de rencor en su corazón hacía el rubio oji-azul pero muy en el fondo de su alma quería que el también le diera una explicación, la tía Elroy luego de terminar el conflicto de Candy llamó a todos a la sala incluido Anthony, y hasta Terry.

Candy ven aca-dijo Elroy con con voz seria

Si-dijo Candy

Candy dime porque no quieres escuchar a Stear-dijo Elroy

Ya lo escuché tía, perdónenme pero me causó mucha impresión saber que está vivo y como el coma afectó mi memoria, pues…. No recordaba ese infortunio en mi vida, además yo… recordé algunas cosas más –dijo Candy

Bueno algunos recuerdos de mi adolescencia a Paty por ejemplo-dijo Candy omitiendo que ya había recordado a Terry

Bien Candy te felicito estas recuperando tu memoria paulatinamente, eso me alegra, espera a que le diga a William-dijo Elroy

Si imagino que estará feliz de escucharlo-dijo Candy

Bien chicos les dejo el día libre-dijo Elroy-mientras ustedes dos-dijo Elroy dirigiéndose a Alexander y a Janis

Si lo sabemos señora, de todos modos necesito hablar con usted-dijo Alexander

Bien soy toda oídos-dijo Elroy

Señora Elroy yo quiero casarme con Janis porque quiero heredarle mi ducado a uno de mis hijos allá en Inglaterra-dijo Alexander

Eres un duque-dijo Elroy

Si soy el duque Bowen en Escocia-dijo Alexander

Lo siento es que cuando ví a Janis embarazada pues dude que tuvieras una buena familia y que por eso ella te había dejado, pero ahora comprendo que fue algún poco más grave-dijo Elroy

Tía dígame usted cree que sería tan frívola como para hacer eso, dejar al amor de mi vida por dinero, perdóneme pero ese es trabajo de Sarah no mío-dijo Janis

Lo sé, pf! Aunque me duela admitirlo tienes razón Sarah ha sido una persona frívola, manipuladora y calculadora-dijo Elroy

Que bueno que se haya dado cuenta tía-dijo Janis

Por cierto no he visto a Sarah por aquí-dijo Alexander quien si sabía quien era Sarah Andley esposa de el frívolo y calculador Raymod Reagan

Pues William le prohibió el pasó porque se enteró que ella y su hija Eliza estaban inventando algunas calumnias sobre Candy-dijo Elroy

Con razón, entonces quisieron venir a ver a Candy cuando estaban enferma?-dijo Janis

Si, pero William les impidió el paso porque temía que le fueran a hacer algo a Candy-dijo Elroy

Si tía tiene razón-dijo Janis-concuerdo con Will

Mientras en la habitacion de Candy estaban todo sentados con una taza de té en las manos para calmar un poco los nervios que Candy había producido en todos, hablaban de cosas triviales, Terry ya no aguantaba más la curiosidad el debía saber si Candy se había acordado de él pero como saberlo, tendría que preguntarle.

Candy dime quieres ir a comer conmigo-dijo Terry dejando a todos con una cara de sorpresa

Como dice señor Grandchester?-dijo Candy

Que si quieres ir a comer conmigo a la mansion de mi padre, ellos me dijeron que te invitara, por eso vine hoy en la mañana-dijo Terry

Si claro será un placer almorzar con el duque y con la señora Eleonor-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Terry

Entonces esperame un momento y voy a cambiarme, -dijo Candy

Si claro-dijo Terry-tomate tu tiempo-dijo Terry

Gracias-dijo Candy

Todos miraban a Terry-que? Tengo algo en la cara-dijo Terry

No, es solo que…-dijo Paty

Que?-dijo Terry

Que intenciones tienes tu con Candy-dijo Archie

Yo….. he pues….que me recuerde claro-dijo Terry

Mj, mira rebelde, yo te ví ayer besando a Candy, ella no te quiere por eso te reclamó el beso y de la tensión se desmayó, dime quieres conquistarla tal vez-dijo Archie

Yo… hem ….. y a ti que te importa, al único que puedo y debo darle explicaciones es a Albert por ser el el padre de Candy-dijo Terry-yo quiero hablar con el dueño del circo no con los cerdos

Mira Terruce Grandchester, si te vuelves a acercar a Candy siquiera un milímetro para besarla te juro que te impido el paso en toda la mansion, y también, le pongo guardaespaldas a Candy para que no te acerques a ella ni un centímetro, y que ellos te den una buena tunda-dijo Archie

Parece que estas celoso de perder de nuevo a Candy, pero comprende ni a ti ni a tu jardinerito ni a Stear, los eligió, el elegido fui yo..-dijo Terry

Stear se ahogó con el té-Terry no me metas en tus problemas, mucho menos hables incoherencias frente a mi futura esposa, madre de mi hijo, por lo menos respetala a ella-dijo Stear

Stear tranquilízate-dijo Paty

Ya vine, que pasa? Está todo bien-dijo Candy al ver que Archie estaba con el puño cerrado parado frente a Terry listo para atacar, mientras que Terry miraba a Archie con ojos furiosos, y Stear tenía cara de pocos amigos, mientras Paty trataba de calmarlo

Si pecosa todo bien, o no Elegante-dijo Terry

La verdad, no Candy no te vayas con este-dijo Archie

Pero… díganme que pasó-dijo Candy

Nada es solo que….. –dijo Stear

Dile inventor-dijo Terry

Candy mejor ve con Terry tal vez el tenga los pantalones bien puestos para decirte lo que hablaban, cierto Terry-dijo Paty

Candy estaba sin entender nada-vamos pecosa mis padres esperan-dijo Terry

Si vamos,-dijo Candy

Al salir Archie miraba a Terry con cara de "te voy a matar" pero no se atrevió a hacerle nada porque estaba con Candy, Terry hizo uso de toda su galantería y buenos modales para despedirse de la tía Elroy y de Janis que estaba junto al señor Bowen a quien le tenía bastante aprecio.

Que le parece señor Terruce, tiene un gran don de convencimiento-dijo Candy

Si lo sé, pf! Eso no es nada, recuerdas lo que hice con la hermana Grey en el San Pablo para irnos a Escocia-dijo Terry

Candy solo resoplo, pero no iba a revelarle aun a Terry que había recordado todo con respecto a él y las maravillosas vacaciones en Escocia- no señor no lo recuerdo

Terry bajó la mirada estaba casi seguro que Candy lo había recordado pero no era así- bien dime como te caen mis padres-dijo Terry diciendo lo primero que se le había ocurrido

Como dice?, pues bien, digo….. ellos son un duque y la mejor actriz de Broadway,-dijo Candy-pero a pesar de tener mucho dinero son amigables y muy am….. como le digo bueno me caen bien-dijo Candy-creo que agradarían a toda persona que los conozca

Ahora si se estaba convenciendo de que Candy no lo recordaba porque eso quería decir que no recordaba los conflictos con sus padres-dime es cierto que tus padres me invitaron a almorzar-dijo Candy

No, la verdad iba a verte a la mansion pero me encontré con tu crisis y pues…. Yo bueno dije porque no invitar a la heredera de los Andley a comer a la mansion de mi padre-dijo Terry

Entonces tus padres no me esperan-dijo Candy

Tus padres, es más confianza-pensaba Terry-si bueno ellos te recibirán encantados porque les caes bien, recuerdas el encuentro con mi madre en Escocia, desde ahí le empezaste a caer bien a mi madre-dijo Terry

A sí? Bueno no lo recuerdo-dijo Candy

Pf! Está bien mira ya llegamos-dijo Terry

Que bien vamos a tocar Terry ven-dijo Candy

Me dijo Terry, no me dijo señor-pensaba Terry-a sí-dijo Terry

En ese momento la ama de llaves salió a recibir a las personas-señorito Terry sus padres lo esperan en la sala y dicen que puede traer a la señorita que lo acompaña-dijo la ama de llaves

A! bueno está bien-dijo Terry

Vamos Terry, me dijiste que tus padres no me esperaban-dijo Candy

No pues la verdad no-dijo Terry

Bienvenidos chicos-dijo Richard

Hola señor Richard que bueno verlo mejor-dijo Candy

Si mi fuerza ha vuelto por fin, y mi brazo está mejor que nunca-dijo Richard

Si que bueno señor Richard, mientras usted señora Eleonor cada vez que la veo más hermosa-dijo Candy

Gracias querida, me alagas, pero dime por fin has recuperado la memoria al 100%-dijo Eleonor

No señora aun lo que concierne a Terry es borroso-dijo Candy

No te preocupes Candy, pronto la vas a recuperar –dijo Richard

Espero que sea lo más rápido posible para que de una vez por todas te conviertas en mi nuera-dijo Eleonor

Mamá como se te ocurre-dijo Terry

Dime hijo es que de verdad ya no te gusta-dijo Eleonor

Mamá, vamos! Como preguntas eso-dijo Terry

Ya Elly dejalos en paz, mejor vamos a la sala a conversar, a no ser que tengan mejores planes-dijo Eleonor subiendo y bajando las cejas

No señora creo que no-dijo Candy

Si mamá vamos a la sala, sirve de algo que Candy por fin recupere recuerdos sobre ustedes y pues de paso sobre mí también-dijo Terry

Bien vamos-dijo Candy

Si acompáñenme tengo algo que mostrarles-dijo Richard

Dime para que compraste otro cuadro papá-dijo Terry

Porque me iba a servir para poner está pintura-dijo Richard volteando la pintura.

Richy!-dijo Eleonor al ver la pintura

Recuerdan que cuando estuvimos en New York les dije que nos tomaría una fotografía-dijo Richard

Si papá pero….. jamás pensé que ibas a hacer algo como esto, una pintura en oleo, y de nosotros tres-dijo Terry con los ojos cristalizados

Por eso hijo, yo… aquí pues… aprovechando que los tres estamos reunidos y que mi futura nuera está aquí-dijo Richard viendo a Candy quien se sonrojaba-quisiera hacer dos cosas-dijo Richard

Que pasa Richard?-dijo Eleonor

Quiero pedirles pedon de nuevo, ahora lo hago de corazón, lo hago para que me perdonen de verdad se que en el pasado cometí mucho errores, quiero pedirles perdón, primero quiero pedirte perdón Eleonor por engañarte, por haberte quitado a Terry y todo para que, solo para darle una mala vida con una mujer cara de cerdo que lo hacía menos y trataba mal, sabiendo que el era el único de mis hijos en tener derecho de habitar el castillo en Inglaterra, les quiero pedir perdón por haberles dado una vida llena de sufrimiento, llena de desdicha, y de maldad, perdón, perdón, quiero que me perdonen por no haberle dado una buena vida a Terry, con eso no solo hablo de lujos sino que por no haberle dado cariño de padre y dejar que el no tuviera el cariño de una madre, perdón, quiero que me perdonen-dijo Richard a punto de las lagrimas

Richard sabes que yo jamás te guardé rencor, que es cierto me alejaste de mi hijo, pero yo tampoco luche con uñas y dientes para recuperarte a ti y a Terry, quiero que también Terry me perdone, siempre nos has dicho que te perdonemos pero hoy Richard quiero decirte que has cambiado, que ya no eres la persona de sangre fría, te has vuelto más cariñoso, por eso te digo que por lo menos yo te perdono –dijo Eleonor

Gracias, Eleonor, pero Terry dime tu me perdonas-dijo Richard

Terry tenía volteado el rostro recordando los tiempos en que vivió con su padre y la cara de cerdo, cuando ponía a sus hermanos en su contra, el apretaba el puño, los ojos los había cerrado fuertemente y los dientes los apretaba con fueria, su expresión se veía intranquila, Candy notó eso, recordaba que Terry se ponía así cada vez que recordaba y cada vez que estaba a punto de cometer un error, ella se acercó lentamente a Terry y lo abrazó- Terry escuchamé piénsalo bien, tu padre te está pidiendo perdón, ha abierto su corazón ante ti, Terry recuerda que siempre quisiste una familia así en Escocia lo dijiste Terry, recuerda cuando estábamos en Escocia con Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty, lo bien que no la pasamos, si no hubiera sido por tu padre no nos hubiéramos conocido no lo crees-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Terry suavemente, su expresión se relajó al haber escuchado a Candy el abrió los ojos

Terry hijo dime una cosa me perdonas, perdóname-dijo Richard

Si padre, te perdono, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hice, la verdad, todo fue gracias a Candy ella me ayudó mucho estando en Inglaterra me ayudo a superar mi infancia, solo recordaba todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder verlo así padre, para poder ver que usted se disculpara y no solo usted sino mi madre también yo… yo espere tanto este momento-dijo Terry

Si Terry lo mereces mereces que te pidamos perdón-dijo Eleonor

No madre, es solo que sabía que si este momento llegaba, se terminaría la etapa de dolor y sufrimiento terminaría, que por fin seríamos una familia feliz-dijo Terry

Terry-dijeron sus padres

Creo que esto puede sonar algo cursi, algo que quizá jamás pensaron en escuchar-dijo Terry

Eso quiere decir que me perdonas-dijo Richard acercándose a Terry

Si padre te perdono-dijo Terry

Terry me dejas abrazarte-dijo Richard

Si padre-dijo Terry

Terry no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar que me dices padre, ya no es algo tan despectivo como duque, gracias, gracias Terry-dijo Richard abrazando a Terry

De nada padre, te lo mereces has cambiado para bien-dijo Terry

Bien esto me da la potestad y a la pauta para hacer lo siguiente-dijo Richard viendo a Eleonor

Está bien padre, por fin-dijo Terry

Elly yo… desde que Terry era un bebe quería hacer algo pero por diferentes situaciones no he podido así que hoy en presencia de nuestro hijo y de Candy quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa-dijo Richard arrodillándose enfrente de Eleonor mostrándole una argolla de oro blanco con un zafiro en el medio

Richard! Esto es tan sorpresivo, yo…. Jamás lo esperé pero ahora que lo preguntas…. Yo acepto acepto acepto ser tu esposa-dijo Eleonor

Richard le colocó el anillo y la abrazó fuertemente-no importa lo que haya pasado, como dicen ya lo pasado, pasado-dijo Richard

Pasado, Candy, Escocia, Candy recordaste Escocia-dijo Terry

Terry yo…..-dijo Candy sintiéndose descubierta lo primero que se le ocurrió fue fingir un demayo-Terry-dijo Candy desvaneciéndose

Candy, Candy! Mi amor Candy-dijo Terry

Terry! Traquilo, llevala al sillón-dijo Richard

Yo…. Ay! Dios si Archie me ve me va a matar con justa razón-dijo Terry

Tranquilizate hijo, yo…. La voy a ayudar-dijo Eleonor

Está despertando solo fue un susto-dijo Terry respirando aliviado

Candy despertó no muy convencida, Terry le había dicho mi amor! No el estaba con Susana, o tal vez ya no-que… que me pasó-dijo Candy

Candy estas bien-dijo Terry abrazándola

Que bueno que estas bien Candy, dime has recordado algo más-dijo Richard

No nada, -dijo Candy

Está bien imagino que solo fue una luz que se encendió un momento y luego se apagó-dijo Richard

Si, eso creo-dijo Candy

Bien, Candy creo que estas mejor, que tal si celebramos almorzando, de hecho para hoy cocine algo especial porque sabía que Candy vendría-dijo Eleonor

Como lo sabías madre-dijo Terry

Porque te conozco hijo-dijo Eleonor

Bien, entonces vamos a comer muero de hambre-dijo Candy

Te confiezo algo Candy, yo también-dijo Richard

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Gracias Chicas por seguir el fic, el anterior fué capitulo de Terry, iniciamos con el de Albert

* * *

 **Albert**

Te queremos Stear-habían dicho Albert y Candy

Yo también los quiero chicos-dijo Stear

Bien que tal si salimos porque todos están muy preocupados por ti-dijo Albert a Candy

Si lo sé bien vamos entonces con los demás-dijo Candy

Al salir Archie, Terry y Paty estaban peleando a gritos –que les pasa chicos parece locos gritándose-dijo Albert

Que les pasa, Paty mi amor que pasó-dijo Stear

Mi amor dice, inventor mentiroso-dijo Paty

Pero y ahora yo que hice-dijo Stear

Andley's mi padre y mi madre los invitan a almorzar hoy a la mansion-dijo Terry

Si claro y ya crees que iremos – dijo Archie

Si irémos no podemos quedarle mal al duque-dijo Albert

Ni tampoco a la señora Eleonor-dijo Stear

Si lo sé-dijo Archie

Bien vamos con ellos porque no podemos quedarles mal-dijo Candy

Candy y como piensas ir con ese vestido todo arrugado-dijo Albert

Sabes que no me importa-dijo Candy

Si lo sé pero no crees que debes cambiarte-dijo Albert

Está bien Albert, iré a cambiarme-dijo Candy

Bien princesa te esperaremos en la sala allá abajo-dijo Albert

Si Albert-dijo Candy corriendo a su habitacion a cambiarse

Bien ya le hice tiempo díganme que pasa-dijo Albert

Pasa que este engreído te quiere ganar el paquete-dijo Archie

A que te refieres-dijo Albert

A que quiere conquistar a Candy y me reclama cosas que no debe-dijo Archie

Déjalo que lo haga a ver quien lo logra-dijo Albert

Pero tío-dijo Archie

Déjalo-dijo Terry

Sepan bien que Candy al que quiere es a mí y eso lo va a saber cuando recupere completamente la memoria ella se va a dar cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero, además Archie si no lograste tu oportunidad cuando el jardinero murió no lo vas a lograr después, mira y aprende del inventor, el siempre tan callado y reservado con sus sentimientos hacia Candy, mira que los escondió bien yo no me había dado cuenta de eso-dijo Terry

Terry! Maldito-dijo Stear

Stear-dijo Paty

Mira Terry habla todo lo que quieras de mí pero respeta a mi futura esposa madre de mi hijo, por lo menos debeles un poco de respeto a ellos, Terry estoy a punto de casarme y tu vienes con tus falsos reclamos y poniéndole dudas a Paty, para tu información, si estuve encariñado con Candy porque no lo puedo llamar amor, es muy diferente a lo que siento por Paty, -dijo Stear

Stear perdóname-dijo Paty

Se que dudas pero yo te amo a ti, no le hagas caso al tonto de Grandchester-dijo Stear

Pero eso no me quita la razón y el padre adoptivo escondiendo su amor por ella también-dijo Terry

Si estoy enamorado de ella y? no me digas que tienes miedo-dijo Albert

No, no lo tengo porque reitero ella me ama a mí-dijo Terry

Quien lo ama señor Terry-dijo Candy

Archie y Albert rieron sarcásticamente-dejalo Candy el pobre señor Grandchester está engasado con una mujer muy hermosa pero creeme ella jamás le hara caso, dice que no es bueno cometer un error dos veces-dijo Albert

Si lo sé, tenga fé señor de seguro que la chica se dará cuenta que usted la ama-dijo Candy

Esperemos que no-dijo Archie

Que dices-dijo Candy

Que es tarde-dijo Archie

A sí vamos-dijo Candy

Candy ven conmigo yo te llevo-dijo Terry

No, señor quizá la señorita se ponga celosa, mejor me voy con Albert-dijo Candy

Albert sonrió con suficiencia

Bien como quieras-dijo Terry

Pronto llegaron a la mansion Grandchester y se hicieron los saludos respectivos, Eleonor, Paty y Candy platicaban solas, mientras Stear, Archie, Albert, Terry y Richard platicaban en el otro lado, de pronto el señor Richard dijo:

Vengan todos conmigo quiero mostrarles algo antes de almorzar-dijo Richard

Está bien-dijeron todos

Padre para que quieres otro cuadro-dijo Terry

Porque me iba a servir para poner está pintura-dijo Richard volteando la pintura que dejaba ver a Eleonor a Terry y a él.

Richy!-dijo Eleonor al ver la pintura

Recuerdan que cuando estuvimos en New York les dije que nos tomaría una fotografía-dijo Richard

Si papá pero….. jamás pensé que ibas a hacer algo como esto, una pintura en oleo, y de nosotros tres-dijo Terry con los ojos cristalizados

Por eso hijo, yo… aquí pues… aprovechando que los tres estamos reunidos y que tenemos a unos grandes amigos con nosotros-dijo Richard viendo a los Andley -quisiera hacer dos cosas-dijo Richard

Que pasa Richard?-dijo Eleonor

Quiero pedirles pedon de nuevo, ahora lo hago de corazón, lo hago para que me perdonen de verdad se que en el pasado cometí mucho errores, quiero pedirles perdón, primero quiero pedirte perdón Eleonor por engañarte, por haberte quitado a Terry y todo para que, solo para darle una mala vida con una mujer cara de cerdo que lo hacía menos y trataba mal, sabiendo que el era el único de mis hijos en tener derecho de habitar el castillo en Inglaterra, les quiero pedir perdón por haberles dado una vida llena de sufrimiento, llena de desdicha, y de maldad, perdón, perdón, quiero que me perdonen por no haberle dado una buena vida a Terry, con eso no solo hablo de lujos sino que por no haberle dado cariño de padre y dejar que el no tuviera el cariño de una madre, perdón, quiero que me perdonen-dijo Richard a punto de las lagrimas

Richard sabes que yo jamás te guardé rencor, que es cierto me alejaste de mi hijo, pero yo tampoco luche con uñas y dientes para recuperarte a ti y a Terry, quiero que también Terry me perdone, siempre nos has dicho que te perdonemos pero hoy Richard quiero decirte que has cambiado, que ya no eres la persona de sangre fría, te has vuelto más cariñoso, por eso te digo que por lo menos yo te perdono –dijo Eleonor

Gracias, Eleonor, pero Terry dime tu me perdonas-dijo Richard

Terry tenía volteado el rostro recordando los tiempos en que vivió con su padre y la cara de cerdo, cuando ponía a sus hermanos en su contra, el apretaba el puño, los ojos los había cerrado fuertemente y los dientes los apretaba con fueria, su expresión se veía intranquila, Candy notó eso, recordaba que Terry se ponía así cada vez que recordaba y cada vez que estaba a punto de cometer un error, ella se acercó lentamente a Terry y lo abrazó- Terry escuchamé piénsalo bien, tu padre te está pidiendo perdón, ha abierto su corazón ante ti, Terry recuerda que siempre quisiste una familia así en Escocia lo dijiste Terry, recuerda cuando estábamos en Escocia con Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty, lo bien que no la pasamos, lo bien que no la pasamos con Albert en el zoológico, si no hubiera sido por tu padre no nos hubiéramos conocido no lo crees-dijo Candy, sin notar la mirada de Albert con dejo de celos

Candy-dijo Terry suavemente, su expresión se relajó al haber escuchado a Candy el abrió los ojos

Terry hijo dime una cosa me perdonas, perdóname-dijo Richard

Si padre, te perdono, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hice, la verdad, todo fue gracias a Candy ella me ayudó mucho estando en Inglaterra me ayudo a superar mi infancia, solo recordaba todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder verlo así padre, para poder ver que usted se disculpara y no solo usted sino mi madre también yo… yo espere tanto este momento-dijo Terry

Si Terry lo mereces mereces que te pidamos perdón-dijo Eleonor

No madre, es solo que sabía que si este momento llegaba, se terminaría la etapa de dolor y sufrimiento terminaría, que por fin seríamos una familia feliz-dijo Terry

Terry-dijeron sus padres

Creo que esto puede sonar algo cursi, algo que quizá jamás pensaron en escuchar-dijo Terry

Eso quiere decir que me perdonas-dijo Richard acercándose a Terry

Si padre te perdono-dijo Terry

Terry me dejas abrazarte-dijo Richard

Si padre-dijo Terry

Terry no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar que me dices padre, ya no es algo tan despectivo como duque, gracias, gracias Terry-dijo Richard abrazando a Terry

De nada padre, te lo mereces has cambiado para bien-dijo Terry

Bien esto me da la potestad y a la pauta para hacer lo siguiente-dijo Richard viendo a Eleonor

Está bien padre, por fin-dijo Terry

Elly yo… desde que Terry era un bebe quería hacer algo pero por diferentes situaciones no he podido así que hoy en presencia de nuestro hijo y de los Andley quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa-dijo Richard arrodillándose enfrente de Eleonor mostrándole una argolla de oro blanco con un zafiro en el medio

Richard! Esto es tan sorpresivo, yo…. Jamás lo esperé pero ahora que lo preguntas…. Yo acepto acepto acepto ser tu esposa-dijo Eleonor

Richard le colocó el anillo y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras los demás aplaudían-no importa lo que haya pasado, como dicen ya lo pasado, pasado-dijo Richard

Pasado, Candy, Escocia, Candy recordaste Escocia-dijo Terry

Terry yo…..-dijo Candy sintiéndose descubierta lo primero que se le ocurrió fue fingir un demayo- yo..-dijo Candy desvaneciéndose

Candy pequeña princesa-dijo Albert corriendo en su ayuda

Grandchester otra vez tu culpa-dijo Archie

Candy pequeña responde-dijo Albert

Tranquilos todos-dijo Eleonor-llamaré al médico

No es necesario está despertando-dijo Paty

Si, despierta-dijo Stear

Albert-dijo Candy

Candy mi pequeña-dijo Albert abrazándola fuertemente

Candy-dijo Archie

Candy no me asustes así de nuevo, no hagas esto, haces que me ponga histérico y no tenga control en mi mismo-dijo Albert

Perdóname Albert-dijo Candy

No me pidas disculpas, es solo que recuerdo cuando estabas en coma es todo-dijo Albert

Perdóname—dijo Candy

Candy te sientes bien-dijo Paty

Si Paty solo fue un desmayo quizás este cansada por lo de hoy-dijo Candy

Si quizás eso sea-dijo Candy

Bien lo mejor será irnos-dijo Archie

No-dijo Candy

Porque pero si mira estas mal-dijo Stear

No, quiero quedarme, además no le podemos quedar mal a los señores Grandchester-dijo Candy

Está bien princesa pero mañana a primera hora vamos con el medico si?-dijo Albert

Está bien Albert-dijo Candy

No me asustes asi pequeña-dijo Albert

Si Albert lo siento-dijo Candy

Bien ahora será mejor que almorcemos-dijo Eleonor

Si muero de hambre-dijo Richard

Yo también-dijo Candy

Bien que esperamos entonces-dijo Eleonor-vamos a celebrar, suerte que puse unas botellas de Champagne a enfriar celebrando que venían ahora vamos a celebrar algo más-dijo Eleonor

Si el amor-dijo Richard

Continuara…..

* * *

gracias por seguir el fic ahí estan los dos capitulos espero les hayan gustado, un poco cortos porque no tengo mucha inspiracion, pero siempre con mucho cariño para ustedes, sus reviews son mi paga gracias por seguir el fic hasta la proxima.


	16. Chapter 16

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 15

Luego de aquella cálida tarde en casa de los padres de Terry Candy regresó a la mansión Andley, como Anthony no había ido la esperaba paciente en la sala de estar, pues de una vez por todas quería hablar con ella, podía soportar que estuviera con su tío o con ese castaño, pero jamás que lo ignorara eso no lo podía aceptar debía hablar con ella.

Candy entró a la mansión, se había ido a su habitacion, pero había decidido volver a bajar-señorita su primo la espera en la sala-dijo una mucama

Quien, primo-pensaba Candy-gracias Rosa

De nada señorita-dijo la mucama

Ella se dirigió a la sala pensando que quizá Archie o Stear, la esperaban o hasta el odioso de Neil.

No lo más seguro es que fuera…-pensaba Candy cuando entró a la sala y no había nadie-es una broma ya salgan de donde estén-dijo Candy

En eso, cerraron la puerta de la sala-Candy soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo-dijo Anthony

Candy solo iba hacia a la puerta pues no podía hablar con el, con el no, con un muerto no-quedate por favor-dijo Anthony

No Candy, no estas loca, enserio, es un sueño solo despierta, no lo habías visto en la mansion-decía Candy

Candy no soy un sueño soy real-dijo Anthony

Déjame ir, por favor, no me hagas esto-dijo Candy comenzando a botar lágrimas

Candy no llores, pecosa-dijo Anthony

Cállate!-dijo Candy recordando que eso le había dicho el día que la conoció en el portal de las rosas

Candy aunque no quieras debo explicarte todo-dijo Anthony

Déjame-dijo Candy

No, tienes que escucharme-dijo Anthony

No-dijo Candy

Escucháme-dijo gritándole fuerte cosa que alarmó a Archie, Stear y a Albert

Candy se quedó cállada no podía emitir palabra… ese tierno y adorado Anthony que había conocido le había gritado?- yo…-dijo Candy

Anthony, que tienes-dijo Stear desde afuera

Nada vete-dijo Anthony

No, déjanos entrar-dijo Archie

Váyanse-dijo Anthony

Tienes adentro a Candy, verdad? Dejala no la fuerces-dijo Albert

No, váyanse –dijo Anthony

Hablar rápido-dijo Candy

Candy yo…, Candy no desaparecí por gusto, no, yo solo fui enviado a Europa, me querían hacer daño Candy, a ti también, mi padre estaba siendo amenazado, unas personas se infiltraron como trabajadores de la familia, se ganaron a todos yo lo sabía, quería protegerte-dijo Anthony

Pero porque no me dijiste nada?-dijo Candy

Candy yo… tenía que protegerte, mi padre, me dijo… que no le dijera a nadie, yo… no fue mi culpa entiende, Candy quieres que te explique-dijo Anthony

Está bien-dijo Candy-pero por favor se breve, no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí y menos contigo-dijo Candy

Candy a mi me amenazaron de muerte, nos venían siguiendo el día que salimos a vender el animal que me gané en el rodeo, Candy, luego planeamos que lo mejor era fingir mi muerte, se que tu, Stear y Archie sufrieron mucho, la tía también teniéndome lejos de ella, los trabajadores de mi padre me llevaron a Europa, pero al poco tiempo quería regresar por ti, pero no me dejaron, terminé mis estudios en Francia, y mi padre por fin accedió a que regresara pero la guerra estalló, entonces decidimos quedarnos ahí, nos enteramos que mi tío había desaparecido y que luego de entrar a Italia habían perdido comunicación con el, luego que Stear se había enrolado en la fuerza aérea Francesa, juro que lo buscamos para convencerlo, pero luego de algunos meses nos dimos por vencidos, así que nos escondíamos en una casa, donde no habían bombardeos, y estaba a orillas del Somme un río Francés creo, así que estuvimos unos meses ahí cuando lo encontramos casi muerto flotando en el río, lo curamos y esperamos a que sanara, el se impresionó al verme, y le explicamos lo que yo te estoy diciendo, el entendió, luego de dar por terminada la guerra decidimos regresar, así fue como nos encontramos al padre de Stear y Archie, a Archie y al duque.

Porque jamás te contactaste con la familia-dijo Candy

Porque no podía me descubrirían-dijo Anthony

No, por medio de tu padre, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí por ti-dijo Candy

Lo sé, pero ahora-dijo Anthony acercándose a ella

Yo te quería, te amaba, pero ahora-dijo Candy

Ahora estamos juntos, de nuevo-dijo Anthony

No, ahora yo estoy enamorada de alguien más-dijo Candy

De quien, de mi tío, de ese Grandchester-dijo Anthony

Eso no te importa, estoy enamorada, -dijo Candy

Desmuestrame que es verdad-dijo Anthony besándola apasionadamente, cosa que en Candy solo apareció vergüenza, asco era como si ella hubiera besado a Archie o a Stear, como si besara a su propio hermano.

Déjame-dijo Candy dándole una bofetada a Anthony que si bien no era muy fuerte le había dolido en lo más profundo de su corazón

Candy-dijo Anthony

Eres un tonto, que parte de no me gustas no entendiste-dijo Candy

Yo te amo-dijo Anthony

Yo no a ti-dijo Candy notando que en ese momento la puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a tres hombres que veían con asombro-jamás vuelvas a tocarme me entendiste, jamas-dijo Candy subiendo rápidamente las escaleras

Candy, pequeña!, Candy princesa-dijo Albert corriendo tras ella

Que le hiciste Anthony-dijo Archie

Nada solo-dijo Anthony

Que le hiciste, te propasaste con ella-dijo Stear

No, si, o no, quizá, no lo sé, solo le dí un beso-dijo Anthony

Que no sabes que ella no te ama-dijo Archie

Si lo sé-dijo Anthony

Entonces-dijo Stear

Yo la amo-dijo Anthony

Debes aprender a perder, ella no te ama, y… sabes yo estaba enamorado, estoy enamorado de ella-dijo Archie

Yo lo estaba-dijo Stear

Debes aprender a perder-dijo Archie

Pero como-dijo Anthony

Debes comprender que ella está enamorada de alguien más-dijo Archie

Si ella ama a…

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

**Sufrimiento Acumulado**

 **Capitulo 16**

* * *

 **No quiero que confundan aquí inicia el final de Albert quiero decir que es en donde Candy se queda con él. SI DESEAN LEER EL FINAL DE TERRY PUEDEN BAJAR HASTA DONDE VEAN OTRA ACLARACION.**

* * *

Ella ama a…-dijo Stear

A quien vas a decir a Grandchester a mi tío-dijo Anthony

No sabemos exactamente a quien ama pero lo que si tenemos seguro es que no te ama, no nos ama a nosotros tampoco no seas necio, tu tiempo pasó-dijo Stear

Mira Anthony yo prometí antes de que nos dijeran que habías muerto… que no me interpondría si tu amabas a Candy aunque yo la amara de hecho se lo dije a Stear hace mucho, sin embargo no voy a permitir que tu la lastimes, entiende ella no te ama-dijo Archie

Mientras que Albert iba corriendo tras Candy pues está salió corriendo luego de tan asqueroso beso que le había dado Anthony, había sido horrible no se comparaba con aquel beso que siempre espero de él durante su niñez.

Princesa tranquila, no Candy por favor no corras-dijo Albert

Déjame tu sobrino es un…-dijo Candy resbalándose con un escalón siendo atrapada ágilmente por Albert

Albert-dijo Candy sintiendo que esta era su oportunidad de ver si existía una diferencia con Albert

Albert la vió directo a los ojos y la beso dulcemente no pudo aguantar más las ganas de besarla al verla tan cerca y respirar su aliento y sus ojos quizá le suplicaban que la besara y el tampoco aguantaba más la presión en su corazón que le pedía que lo intentara si tan solo ella lo aceptara pero que estaba pasando ella le revuelve el cabello parece que lo disfruta igual que yo se decía Albert

Mientras en la planta baja Anthony estaba discutiendo con sus primos pero decidió salir de la sala y tras el sus primos los Cornwall cuando dirigió su vista hacia arriba para él no era placentero lo que veía un viejo besando a Candy, no podía creerlo su Candy besaba a otro con gran placer mientras que a él lo había tratado con repulsión

Creo a que ahí esta tu respuesta de a quien ama, no sigas Anthony solo te lastimas-dijo Stear

Aveces es mejor no ver, sabemos que tenemos la batalla perdida-dijo Archie

Si pero no la guerra-dijo Anthony

Ya cállate si mira ellos están como si nada ni cuenta se dieron de nuestra presencia y nosotros aquí defendiéndolo y tu criticándolo-dijo Stear

Pero como crees que Candy puede estarse besando con él es mi tío, su padre adoptivo me dan tanta lástima-dijo Anthony

Mientras en la habitación de Candy…

Perdóname no sé que fue lo que me pasó yo… no entiendo que… fue Candy por Dios dí algo-dijo Albert

Yo am… déjame pensar –dijo Candy

Está bien te dejo sola-dijo Albert abriendo la puerta

A…Albert-dijo Candy

Si princesa?-dijo Albert

Me encantó ese beso-dijo Candy

Adios princesa-dijo Albert, al salir curvo sus labios en una esplendorosa sonrisa

Por fin, había comprobado que sus deseos no podían quedarse solamente en una ilusión sin embargo debía conquistarla hasta que escuchó una pequeña discusión en la planta baja.

Pero si mi tío William es un viejo decrépito además es su padre adoptivo-dijo Anthony

Muy viejo decrépito entonces-dijo Albert

Si –dijo Anthony

Bien entonces si yo soy un viejo tu eres un niño inmaduro, mira Anthony en primer lugar solamente tengo 27 años Candy tiene 21 ella es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace, además ella puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera mientras su madre legal lo autorice, -dijo Albert

Como que su madre legal?-dijeron los tres

Si como lo escuchan la tía Elroy Andley es la madre de Candy-dijo Albert

Pero como?-dijo Stear

Ella me lo pidió tendrá sus razones-dijo Albert

Y tu se lo concediste –dijo Archie

Les aseguro que ella sabe porque lo hace, sin embargo les pido por favor que si lo quieren saber no me lo pregunten a mí porque no les diré nada pregutenselo a ella, y otra cosa por favor les pido que no critiquen a Candy yo fui quien la besó porque me enamoré de ella y si ella me corresponde seré el hombre más dichoso del mundo sin embargo si ustedes no están de acuerdo no los obligo pero si les pido que respeten a Candy-dijo Albert

Pero si eres un viejo-dijo Anthony

Te recuerdo que solo soy tres años mayor que tu y que Stear por lo tanto el único que tendría derecho a decirme que soy un viejo sería Archie o la misma Candy-dijo Albert

Cállate-dijo Anthony saliendo de la mansion agarrando un caballo a todo galope.

Mientras Albert y la tía Elroy se quedaban un rato más regañando a Anthony mientras que la tía Elroy estaba muy furiosa por el dichoso atrevimiento de Anthony y Albert quería golpearlo estaba tan celoso y enojado

Como pudiste Anthony ella no te quiere ver-dijo Elroy

Lo sé tía perdona-dijo Anthony

Anthony eres un tonto como te atreves a hacerle eso ella puede caer de nuevo en coma-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy no te preocupes más creo que es mejor que vallas a descansar yo haré un castigo apropiado para Anthony-dijo Albert.

Por fin la tía se fue haciendo caso a Albert pues estaba muy alterada, mientras el se quedó con Anthony tenía ganas de golpearlo y que se retorciera del dolor

Que mal Anthony-dijo Albert aprentando sus puños pues de cierta manera no quería golpearlo era su único sobrino

Porque tío celoso-dijo Anthony

Albert le lanzó una mirada fulminante

Mira tío William Candy tienes más posibilidades de quedarse conmigo es que bueno quien no querría quedarse conmigo-dijo Anthony-aceptalo eres un viejo en ti jamás se va a fijar Candy jamás vas a lograr que ella logré quererte has estado solo toda la vida y solo te vas a quedar y lo compartiremos tío porque crees que el duque estaba tan calmado… porque el beso a Candy y ella no le hizo nada no crees que el tiene las de ganar pero cuando el la lastime yo estaré ahí y el que rie al ultimo ríe mejor –dijo Anthony-hay lo que le voy a hacer cuando ella sea mi esposa-dijo Anthony

Ya basta!-dijo Albert propinándole un puñetazo a Anthony en el estómago lo cual hizo que se doblara de dolor

Acéptalo tío ahg! Ella jamás se fijara en ti y si lo hace lo hace por lástima-dijo Anthony

Albert pateo a Anthony y salio directo a su habitacion a tomar una botella de Whisky de su propia reserva llegando a vaciarla toda

* * *

 **Aquí finaliza el Final que es de Albert e inicia el final que es dedicado a Terry si solo quieren leer a Albert es mejor que no sigan leyendo este es final solo de TERRY**

* * *

Mientras Terry venía entrando a la mansión Andley peus iba con el pretexto de que a Candy se le había olvidado su bolso, viendo el escándalo notó que Albert estaba regañando a Anthony, ¿que había pasado? pero Candy corría por las escaleras pero iba muy insegura

Candy no corras espera-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo ella distrayéndose tropezando con una escalera siendo atrapada por Terry

Candy-dijo Terry

Terry gracias –dijo Candy

El no espero nada más estaban lo bastante cerca como para darse un beso y el ni lerdo ni perezoso se lo dio pero no brusco como el de las vacaciones de Escocia sino suave y tierno como un enamorado quizá con ese beso recordaría sus vacaciones en Escocia y lo recordaría a él primordialmente. Ella recordaba como en aquel verano le había robado un beso y ella había reaccionado propinándole una bofetada mientras el se la regresaba ella le daba otra y luego se hecho a correr diciendo que Terry era malo, pero ahora, era como flotar en las nubes.

Candy estas bien-dijo Terry

Más que bien-dijo ella

Entonces vamos te llevaré a tu habitación –dijo Terry-levantandola en brazos

Terry!-dijo ella

Quiero evitar que te desmayes y si lo haces será en mis brazos princesa Julieta-dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo

Mientras que en la planta baja Anthony veía como campantemente luego de su beso Candy iba en brazos de Terry hacia su habitación no que el que se había ganado… su llanto y gritos hasta golpes y forcejeos y por si fuera poco sus primos lo estaban sermoneando.

Candy que fue lo que paso decía Terry porque llorabas ibas corriendo pecosa-dijo Terry

Si esque….-dijo ella

Que paso-dijo Terry un poco enojado

Pues Anthony me encerró con el y…-dijo Candy

Te quiso hacer algo estas bien-dijo Terry

Si estoy bien solo intentó besarme, bueno de hecho me besó-dijo Candy

Y tu que le hiciste-dijo Terry haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol

Pues lo bofetee y salí corriendo-dijo Candy

Dime y porque a mí no me hiciste eso-dijo Terry

Porque ya lo esperaba-dijo Candy

Como que ya lo esperabas-dijo Terry

Además ya te dí uno por adelantado-dijo Candy

Como que ya me diste por adelantado-dijo Terry

Ya te dí una bofetada por adelantado-dijo Candy

Como está eso-dijo Terry

Mmm nose olvídalo yo me entiendo-dijo Candy

Ok entonces te dejo descansa un poco-dijo Terry-por cierto olvidaste esto-dijo Terry a Candy

Esto no es mío-dijo Candy

Claro que si, yo te lo estoy regalando-dijo Terry

Ok entonces gracias-dijo Candy

De nada Tarzan pecoso-dijo guiñándole el ojo saliendo de la habitacion de ella

Mientras venía bajando había una gran discusión en la planta baja hasta la tía Elroy y Albert estaban discutiendo con Anthony.

Señor Grandchester que hace aquí-dijo Elroy

Señora Elroy como siempre un placer aunque encuentre a su sobrino en este tipo de atrevimientos-dijo Terry viendo a Anthony burlonamente

Señor Grandchester siempre es para mí un placer tenerlo en la mansión sin embargo es un problema familiar-dijo Elroy

Si lo entiendo lo único que le quiero decir a su sobrino es que si se mete con Candy es como que me lo hiciera a mí por lo tanto el beso me lo diste a mí y te advierto que si vuelves a intentarlo te las veras conmigo jardinerito y ahí veremos cuanta fuerza te da plantar rosas-dijo Terry

Con gusto-dijo Anthony aceptando el reto

Señora Elroy un gusto Albert nos vemos luego-dijo Terry

Si señor un placer también-dijo Elroy

Adios Terry-dijo Albert

Mientras Albert y la tía Elroy se quedaban un rato más regañando a Anthony mientras que la tía Elroy estaba muy enojada por el atrevimiento de Anthony y Albert quería golpearlo estaba tan celoso por fin la tía se fue haciendo caso a Albert y el se quedó con Anthony

Que mal Anthony-dijo Albert aprentando sus puños pues de cierta manera no quería golpearlo era su único sobrino

Porque tío celoso-dijo Anthony

Albert le lanzó una mirada fulminante

Mira tío William Candy tienes más posibilidades de quedarse conmigo es que bueno quien no querría quedarse conmigo-dijo Anthony-aceptalo eres un viejo en ti jamás se va a fijar Candy jamás vas a lograr que ella logré quererte has estado solo toda la vida y solo te vas a quedar y lo compartiremos tío porque crees que el duque estaba tan calmado… porque el beso a Candy y ella no le hizo nada no crees que el tiene las de ganar pero cuando el la lastime yo estaré ahí y el que rie al ultimo ríe mejor –dijo Anthony-hay lo que le voy a hacer cuando ella sea mi esposa-dijo Anthony

Ya basta!-dijo Albert propinándole un puñetazo a Anthony en el estómago lo cual hizo que se doblara de dolor

Acéptalo tío ahg! Ella jamás se fijara en ti y si lo hace lo hace por lástima-dijo Anthony

Albert pateo a Anthony y salio directo a su habitacion a tomar una botella de Whisky de su propia reserva llegando a vaciarla toda.


	18. Chapter 18

Sufrimiento Acumulado

Capitulo 17

 **No quiero que confundan aquí inicia el final de Albert quiero decir que es en donde Candy se queda con él. SI DESEAN LEER EL FINAL DE TERRY PUEDEN BAJAR HASTA DONDE VEAN OTRA ACLARACION.**

Albert se había acabado la botella de whiskey con sentimientos encontrados pues lo que Anthony le había dicho lo había dejado pensativo, de verdad el era un viejo que no merecía el amor de Candy, quizá Anthony tenía razón pero… ese beso había hecho que el pensara lo contrario que pensara que de verdad lo amaba, que de verdad el tenía una oportunidad aun, de poder conquistar su corazón.

Mientras que Candy en su habitación pensaba en esa repulsión que sintió con el beso que Anthony le había dado nada comparado con lo que en su niñez había pensado y nada que ver con lo que había sentido con ese dulce beso que Albert le había dado se había sentido como en las nubes y le pareció ver que Albert curvó sus labios al momento de salir de su habitacion ahí demostró que ese beso fue un disfrute para ambos.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía tensión entre los miembros de la familia pues Anthony estaba con una cara de pocos amigos en la mesa a la hora del desayuno y todos molestos con el por su atrevimiento y por su conducta con Albert, al terminar el desayuno la tensión era mayor, por lo que Stear propuso a Paty por un papel salir de la mansion porque quería hablar con ella pues . Mientras que Albert se levantaba de la mesa al mismo tiempo haciendo señas a Candy que lo siguiera por lo cual esta hizo caso, así Elroy Andley también se levantó pues debía arreglar unos asuntos con George dejando solo a Archie y a Anthony en la mesa.

No te da rabia-dijo Anthony quien veía hacia la ventana directa al jardín donde Albert y Candy hablaban

Si-dijo Archie

Porque no haces nada?-dijo Anthony

Porque no me compete, y porque quiero que ella sea feliz-dijo Archie

Pero esque me da tanta rabia que este con un viejo-dijo Anthony

No es un viejo, es apenas tres años mayor que tu es lo mismo-dijo Archie

Ya estas igual que mi tío William-dijo Anthony

No es eso, sino que debemos respetar su decisión-dijo Archie

Pero…-dijo Anthony

Besarla a la fuerza no fue lo correcto-dijo Archie

No me digas que tu no lo has hecho-dijo Anthony

Si lo he hecho-dijo Archie

Enserio?-dijo Anthony

Si, fue cuando ella estaba en coma, me dolió tanto verla asi que tuve un impulso y la besé-dijo Archie

Pero ella lo sabe?-dijo Anthony

No me atrevo a decirle pero… algún día lo sabrá-dijo Archie

Mmm pues te apoyo-dijo Anthony

Como que me apoyas-dijo Archie

Prefiero que se quede contigo que eres un año más grande que ella que con un viejo como mi tío-dijo Anthony

Enserio?-dijo Archie feliz

Si-dijo Anthony pensando en que sería buena idea apoyar a Archie

Dime Anthony esto no es una trampa tuya-dijo Archie

No, para nada, quizá tienes razón Candy no me ama porque la engañé pero ahora ella puede amarte a ti que siempre estuviste a su lado-dijo Anthony

Quizá… quizá tengas razón-dijo Archie

Verdad, eso lo sé-dijo Anthony

Jajaja muchas gracias Anthony –dijo Archie pensando esto es una treta de Anthony

De nada primo-dijo Anthony – bien me parece que debo hacer algunas cosas si me permites-dijo Anthony

Adelante adelante-dijo Archie

Gracias primo-dijo Anthony

Mientras en el jardín Candy venía con Albert pues el le había propuesto disque comprar provisiones en el pueblo e iban a ir para allá los dos solos, nadie lo vió con malos ojos y ellos partieron al pueblo, al llegar allá, comenzaron a comprar.

Mira Candy flores-dijo Albert

Hay muchas en la mansion-dijo Candy

Si pero no como la que veo ahora-dijo Albert

Porque?-dijo Candy si las rosas de Anthony son las mas lindas de la mansion-dijo Candy

Ahorita si-dijo Albert

Como que ahora?, no entiendo a que te refieres?-dijo Candy

A pues a que en la mansion hay flores muy lindas y todo lo que tu quieras pero a mi solo me gusta una-dijo Albert

Así, imagino que han de ser las dulce Candy-dijo Candy

No,-dijo Albert

Entonces?-dijo Candy

Eres tú-dijo Albert con normalidad y tranquilidad pero por dentro se moría de nervios por lo que ella respondería a eso

Enserio, mmm yo no soy tan bonita como las dulce Candy-dijo ella haciendo una mueca

No, tienes razón-dijo Albert haciendo que ella se decepcionara,- eres mucho mas hermosa-dijo Albert después, entonces ella cuando iban por las calles se agarró del brazo de Albert y dio un salto como una niña y este curvó los labios

Compraron todo lo que necesitaban y se dieron cuenta que la gente los veía inquisidoramente

Albert no quieren hacer algo?-susurró Candy

No, no lo sé-dijo Albert

Y si nos vamos ya me están dando miedo-dijo Candy

Si tienes razón-dijo Albert

Los dos bajaron sus ojos un poco hacia sus manos y se dieron cuenta que eso era lo que la gente veía que llevaban sus manos con los dedos entrelazados sin darse cuenta, se sonrojaron y salieron corriendo de ahí hasta el auto al entrar comenzaron a reírse.

Jajaja como no nos dimos cuenta-dijo Albert

Jajaja no sé pero es muy raro que llevemos las manos así?-dijo Candy

No para nada, lo que yo creo es que tenían envidia-dijo Albert

Envidia?-dijo Candy

Si porque llevaba a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo-dijo Albert

Eso soy para ti?-dijo Candy

Si claro-dijo Albert con una sonrisa viendo a la los ojos

Albert…-dijo Candy

Si?-dijo Albert

Albert ve hacia adelante-dijo Candy

Si…-dijo Albert

Cuidado Albert!-dijo Candy

No funcionan mis frenos Candy, Candy-dijo Albert

Albert!-gritó Candy

 **Aquí finaliza el capitulo que es de Albert e inicia el final que es dedicado a Terry si solo quieren leer a Albert es mejor que no sigan leyendo este es final solo de TERRY**

Luego de ese beso no pudo dormir estuvo dando vueltas como un pez en asadera y no lograba acomodarse, ese beso fue diferente al de las vacaciones de escocia no fue brusco sino que tierno y amoroso, fue amor su amor por ella y viceversa.

Mientras que Candy tampoco estaba mejor que el, ella aun estaba nerviosa, luego del asqueroso beso de Anthony para pasar a la bella experiencia del beso con Terry, el chico rebelde del que se había enamorado años atrás en el Colegio San Pablo, y sobre todo en las vacaciones de Escocia ahora era mejor era más caballeroso el hacia lo imposible porque ella lo recordara pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más solo para saber si el la amaba aún

Al siguiente día todos desayunaban muy temprano, hasta Candy que siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona perezosa como cosa rara se levantó temprano, había algo de tensión en la mesa por lo pasado el dia anterior entre Anthony y Candy cuando todos hubiesen terminado de desayunar llegó Terry a la mansión Andley en un caballo con una canasta de picnic que tenía frutas picadas, queso, algo de vino, 4 copas y un vaso, platos, algo de carne y limonada.

Terry que haces aquí?-dijo Candy

Vine a invitarte a desayunar pero me parece que acabas de terminar-dijo Terry

Si Terry lo siento-dijo Candy

Bueno entonces que te parece si te invito a ti y la familia Cornwall O-Bryan –dijo guiñando el ojo-a un picnic por el lago-dijo Terry

Seguro?-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Terry

A nosotros?-dijo Paty

Si-dijo Terry sonriente-de modo que si hay alguien mas que nos quiera acompañar es bienvenido-dijo Terry viendo fijamente a Albert

No gracias debo ir a trabajar-dijo Albert

Señora Elroy?-dijo Terry

No lo siento estoy muy vieja para esos trotes-dijo Elroy

Me parece que solo seremos los Cornwall y nosotros-dijo Terry omitiendo a Archie y Anthony que estaban sentado en la mesa.

Pero no tengo con quien dejar a mi bebé-dijo Stear

No importa llevatelo de todos modos no está lejos-dijo Terry-podemos ir caminando-dijo Terry

Está bien voy por mi hijo-dijo Stear levantándose de la mesa junto a Paty

Muy bien los esperamos en el jardín-dijo Terry

A los pocos minutos ellos salieron junto a Stear y Paty con el pequeño hacia el lago, sin embargo no todos los miraban gustosos, Anthony y Archie los miraban con caras largas.

Archie empuño la mano-que tienes primito-dijo Anthony

No puedo creer que mi hermano caiga en todo esto-dijo Archie

Porque?-dijo Anthony

Por si no te diste cuenta el fastidioso de Terry nos ignoró-dijo Archie

Pero imagino que tu no querías ir con el-dijo Anthony

No para nada pero… me enoja que mi hermano haya ido-dijo Archie

Dime Archie amas a Candy-dijo Anthony

P…porque lo dices-dijo Archie

Se te nota-dijo Anthony

Pero… yo…-dijo Archie

No tiene caso, además… sabes… me pareces el candidato mas correcto para Candy, tienen un año de diferencia, además tu la proteges y defiendes de ese mequetrefe, no quiero que se quede con ese engreído, ni mucho menos con un viejo como mi tío que parece mas su padre que su novio, por lo tanto si no se queda conmigo puede que se quede contigo no lo crees?-dijo Anthony

Es… que ella nunca me aceptaría además…-dijo Archie

Además que… creo que te pusiste algo celoso cuando le dí un beso ayer a Candy y tu no lo has hecho-dijo Anthony

Te equivocas yo probe un beso suyo antes… que…t…u-dijo Archie dándose cuenta del error cometido

Enserio? Y cuando fue eso-dijo Anthony

Esque ella estaba ahí y yo…-se justificaba Archie

Fue cuando estaba en coma-dijo Anthony

Archie solo bajo la cabeza-yo…-dijo

Entonces fue ahí, quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo-dijo Anthony –eres el mejor candidato- dijo el planeando su cuartada perfecta

Gracias Anthony enserio lo dices-dijo Archie sospechando algo

Si claro eres mi primo y si no es conmigo que mejor que contigo-dijo Anthony –eres mejor que Stear-dijo Anthony

Gracias hermano-dijo Archie

De nada Archie-dijo Anthony dándole la mano y luego una palmada en la espalda-en lo que necesites ahí estaré-dijo Anthony

Está bien-dijo Archie mostrando una sonrisa falsa pensando-debo decirle a Terry o a Albert… espero que no se sepa lo del beso-pensaba

Mientras la caminata se llevaba amenamente pues el bebé de Stear ya tenía año y medio y caminaba así que Paty y Stear lo llevaban cada uno de una mano y lo elevaban mientras Candy y Terry venían tras ellos, Terry en un instinto le agarró la mano a Candy entrelazando sus dedos y besándosela, Candy no hizo por quitar su mano por lo que Terry sonrió, era aquella sonrisa que a Candy le gustaba tanto porque se daba muy pocas veces.

Casi una hora después llegaron al lago Terry y Stear se quitaron la camisa, el pantalón los zapatos y calcetines rápidamente, entrando al agua Candy y Paty no tuvieron momento ni decir algo pues ellos ya estaban ahí. Y el bebé clamando los brazos de su padre estiraba los brazos.

Déjalo que valla-dijo Candy

Pero el agua esta fría se puede enfermar, y si se pone mal, ahí no y si se ahoga-dijo Paty

Deja que valla ellos lo cuidan no son tan irresponsables-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Paty

Lánzalo-dijo Stear

Stear como crees no seas tonto!-dijo Paty muriendose de los nervios

Paty tranquilízate, solo el vendrá a nadar un rato-dijo Stear

Media hora después el bebe estaba feliz con ellos en el agua pues se escuchaban sus carjadas, aparte que Terry la hacía de tiburón y le hacia cosquillas en los piecitos, mientras Paty se moría de los nervios cuando ponían el mantel y las cosas.

Instantes después era hora de comer pues todo estaba listo, por lo que llamaron a que Terry y Stear se pusieran su ropa, Stear fue por su ropa mientras Paty cambiaba al bebé, sin embargo Terry se había colocado tras Candy pues quería mojarla, al llegar a ella la abrazó y ella se sobresalto.

Ah!-gritó

Jajajaja-reía Terry

Como te atreves-dijo Candy-eres un…-no terminó pues Terry la cayó con un dulce y apasionado beso, al ver eso Paty y Stear no lo voltearon a ver mejor se concentraron en cambiar al bebé.

Recuerdas eso Paty-dijo Stear sin camisa abrazando a Paty

Si lo recuerdo-dijo Paty recordando esos besos que se daban cuando ella vivía en la mansion de Annie

Era toda una eventura-dijo Stear besando su cabello

Si, ahora tenemos el premio de esa aventura-dijo Paty viendo amorosamente a su hijo

Responde a mis besos como me lo esperaba-pensó Terry

Es como lo recordaba, dulces besos-pensaba Candy

Por fin el beso terminó,- lo siento Candy-dijo Terry

Terry yo…-dijo Candy

Será mejor que me cambie-dijo Terry

Si es mejor-dijo Candy

Mientras comían platicaban amenamente sobre muchas cosas algunas del colegio de las que Candy pretendía no recordarse

Mientras Terry y Stear fueron a la orilla del lago para platicar, Candy, Paty y el bebé se quedaban ahí sentadas Candy platicando con Paty.

Parece que Terry sigue enamorado de ti-dijo Paty

Si-dijo Candy

Pero no que no lo recordabas…-dijo Paty

Ay! Bueno yo… am si lo recuerdo pero… quiero comprobar si el todavía me quiere-dijo Candy

Osea que lo amas aun-dijo Paty

Si no he dejado de amarlo desde nuestra separación-dijo Candy

Está bien pero que no te das cuenta que lo haces sufrir porque no le dices la verdad-dijo Paty

No le digo porque yo… quizá quiero probarlo-dijo Candy-quiero saber si puede volver a conquistarme-dijo Candy

Ay Candy ojala no hagas que se aleje así con ese trato-dijo Paty

Paty! Nos besamos eso no es dejar que se aleje-dijo Candy

Si claro-dijo Paty

Candy piénsalo, mira es lindo tener una familia tu también debes poner de tu parte porque el no puede guiarse con esas señales tan diferentes que tienes hacia el-dijo Paty

Quizá tengas razón…

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

**Este es el final de Albert el otro inicia cuando vean la aclaracion**

* * *

 **Sufrimiento Acumulado**

 **Capitulo 18**

Candy… Candy… -desesperado

Mmm?-decía Candy

Candy, llevo casi 15 minutos intentando despertarte-dijo Albert aliviado al ver que Candy no había perdido la consciencia solo estaba dormida

William fue horrible, íbamos en el auto… y dos autos venían hacia nosotros no podíamos escapar, tus frenos no funcionaban y… luego…-dijo Candy

Tranquila Candy, eso no pasó, es cierto que dos autos venían pero fui a menor velocidad y el otro logró acomodarse-dijo Albert

No se que haría si te perdiera Albert!-dijo Candy abrazandolo con fuerza

No Candy yo me muero si te pierdo-dijo Albert

Albert debe ser horrible un accidente de auto no es cierto?-dijo Candy

Porque lo dices?-dijo Albert

No ese fue el accidente que tuviste cuando te perforaste el estómago?-dijo Candy

A si claro…-dijo Albert-prefiero que no hablemos de eso-dijo Albert

Albert te has enterado lo que hizo Luisa?-dijo Candy

Quien es Luisa?-dijo Albert

La amiga de Eliza-dijo Candy

Vamos a ver, a sí, la chica que siempre estaba con Eliza?, si supe que sus padres perdieron todo, esa familia vivía como socio del 10% de las acciones de la cadena hotelera de los Reagan-dijo Albert

Bueno si ella, de hecho por Archie me enteré que Luisa se suicidó-dijo Candy

Pobre chica, no tiene unos meses más que tu-dijo Albert

Es una tonta…-dijo Candy

Tonta dices?-dijo Albert ya entrando a la mansión con lo que compraron en el pueblo

Si, como pudo atentar en contra de su vida… ese es un regalo que Dios nos da no podemos disponer de ella como un juguete-dijo Candy

Quizá tuvo sus razones-dijo Albert

No lo creo una chica joven y linda como ella pudo conseguirse a alguien más y mejor-dijo Candy

Pero y si lo amaba mucho-dijo Albert ya dejando las compras en la cocina caminando hasta la habitacion de ella

No, eso no se hace William-dijo Candy

Pero si la vida se le iba en ello, pero y si el la amaba tanto como para no dejarla ir porque ella le daba lo único que quería, que era paz, solamente paz, era lo único pues cada vez que la veía el lograba entrar en su zona de confort y que luego de todas esas juntas de negocios que había tenido con George lo único que quería era verla de nuevo sonriendo y jugando por toda la mansión y que luego de llegar a la mansion que encontraba? A la chica su chica acostada en una cama, sin fecha para despertar-dijo Albert

Pero que…-dijo Candy

Candy responde, un tonto es aquel que quiere suicidarse por culpa de una chica que esta en coma dímelo-dijo Albert

Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de Luisa –dijo Candy

Yo… hem….-dijo Albert bajando las escaleras a toda prisa

William, Albert!-gritó Candy

El bajó corriendo y salió de la mansión y fue a las caballerizas y saco el primer caballo que vio y con solo una capa y el caballo sin ensillar salio a todo galope por el bosqué en la noche lluviosa-

Que es ese escándalo, van a despertar a mi hijo –dijo Paty

Candy que haces ahí tirada-dijo Stear

Albert salió corriendo de la mansión va en un caballo-dijo Candy

El en un caballo no puede, le acaba de cerrar la herida de la bala –dijo Stear bajando a toda prisa

Bala? Que bala?-dijo Candy

Es mejor que eso te lo cuente el-dijo Paty

En poco tiempo Stear llevó un lazo y ensillo un caballo para salir a buscar a su tío, se había vuelto bueno con los caballos pues sus compañeros del frente le habían enseñado a subir a un caballo de forma más veloz y no elegante. Media hora después aun Stear gritaba el nombre de su tío

Tío William-gritaba Stear-tío!

Stear-decía debilmente Albert

Tío!-gritaba Stear

Maldicion, eso me pasa por decir… ah… mas de lo que debía-dijo Albert

Tío William!-gritaba Stear ya con desesperación-donde estas tío-decía

Stear-logró gritar

Tío, donde?-dijo Stear

Aquí, Stear-dijo Albert pues su caballo lo acompañaba aún

Tío, que te pasa….-dijo Stear bajando con gran destreza acercándose a Albert

Stear llévame a la mansion porque la casa del bosque está muy lejos-dijo Albert

Está bien tío, Paty ya mandó a traer a Michael vas a estar bien-dijo Stear

No lo creo ya perdí mucha sangre-dijo Albert tocándose la herida de bala que se había abierto y había empezado a sangrar

Ya voy tío-dijo Stear intentando levantarlo con cuidado pero rápido, para que no siguiera perdiendo sangre se quitó la chaqueta y con las mangas de su camisa logró atarlas en su costado para detener el sangrado

Stear vamos llévate al otro caballo-dijo Albert

El caballo iba a toda prisa con Stear y Albert lo mismo que el otro-resiste, resiste tío-dijo Stear

Albert no respondió pues había perdido la consciencia

Pronto llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood y Stear comenzó a gritar de ahí salieron George y Archie asi como el cocinero Tag

Que le pasó al señor William-dijo George viendo horrorizado la camisa y el torniquete que le había hecho Stear a Albert llenos de sangre

Ya vino Michael?-preguntó Stear

No, el tardará aún mucho pues la persona que lo fue a buscar nos mandó un telegrama urgente a la mansión pues dicen que está en Chicago no en el pueblo –dijo Archie

Esta Candy ahí-dijo Stear

Si ella si aunque esta muy nerviosa-dijo George-no queremos que vuelva a caer de nuevo-dijo George

Lo sé pero le va a tocar porque ninguno de nosotros sabe curarlo, pero corramos antes que se desangre más-dijo Tag

Así entre los cuatro hombres intentando no mover demasiado a Albert lo entraron a la mansion ante la vista horrorizada de la tía Elroy y de Candy quien recordaba haber visto sangre en el pasado en su trabajo de enfermera pero jamás en un familiar menos en Albert quien era más que un hermano para ella.

Que le paso?-dijo Candy

El… está herido luego te explicamos porque…. Lo importante es que lo cures Candy-dijo Stear

Yo pero si no recuerdo bien como se hace… además… estoy—dijo Candy

Vamos, tu puedes Candy mírame-dijo George

George pero y si no lo hago bien no lo recuerdo no sé cómo se hace-dijo Candy

Dime… tu eras enfermera, tu puedes Candy o vas a dejar que él muera-dijo George

Pero… -dijo Candy

Concéntrate ya perdió mucha sangre, yo te voy a ayudar-dijo George

Yo mejor me voy –dijo Stear corriendo directo al baño con Paty tras él

Está bien solo toallas, agua caliente, y el botiquín, algunas vendas-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Archie corriendo por las cosas y luego regresando con todo y luego dejando que ellos hicieran su trabajo George como asistente y ella como la enfermera que era.

Ellos limpiaron cuidadosamente la herida, luego Candy intentó suturar la herida pues era algo grande y luego la sello con unas gazas para cubrirla con vendas en todo el abdomén de Albert.

Como está-dijo Archie

No lo sé pero por lo menos detuve el sangrado-dijo Candy

Ya vine lo siento por el retraso-dijo Michael viendo a Candy cubierta con sangre seca

Michael corre por favor-dijo Candy

El está bien?, quiero ver-dijo Michael

Dentro el cuarto Candy, George y Michael veían el estado pálido en el que se encontraba Albert por la pérdida, de sangre, Michael no habló nada de nada solamente se dedicó a examinar a Albert y a ver si el sangrado había cesado.

Que le pasa como está porque paso esto?-dijo Candy

Será mejor que te quedes esperando y el te cuente, si… asi lo desea-dijo Michael saliendo de la habitacion

Pero que...-dijo Candy pues George y Michael se habían salido de la habitacion y la habían dejado ahí sola por lo que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en solo verlo asi.

Como está?-dijeron Archie, Elroy, George y Paty afuera del cuarto

Mejor, -dijo Michael-gracias a Candy se detuvo el sangrado pero está pálido por la perdida de sangre, le conecté suero para volverlo a hidratar-dijo Michael-se pondrá bien

Gracias a Dios-dijo Elroy

Pero…-dijo Michael

Que pasa-dijo Archie

Lo que pasa es que… por si no se han dado cuenta el mismo se ha metido en un gran problema-dijo Michael

Si lo sabemos- dijeron todos excepto George

Solo puede salir de este lío contándole la verdad-dijo George

Pero, el tiene miedo-dijo Paty

Si pero debe decirle, porque si el no se lo dice debo decírselo yo… no me parece esconderle a Candy este tipo de cosas-dijo George

Pero prometimos no decirle nada a ella-dijeron

Yo no lo hice, Candy merece saberlo además si el sabe y sabía que lo que iba a hacer le iba doler a muchas personas además… el sabía que lo que iba a hacer no lo iba a reunir con Candy precisamente-dijo George

Yo… solamente puedo decirle George que cuando el hizo lo que hizo, lo hizo pensando en que no quería quedarse solo, sin tomar en cuenta que… tenía a otras personas que lo querían, se lo digo porque yo lo viví-dijo Paty-pero la misma Candy me abrió los ojos, por eso siempre voy a estar en deuda con ella, porque de no ser por ella mi pequeño Stear no existiría-dijo Paty

Debemos dejar que Albert despierte y el decidirá… si es correcto decirle o no-dijo Archie

Accederé pero… no estoy de acuerdo-dijo George-bien no me queda más que despedirme debo ir a dormir pues mañana tendré que ir a Chicago por algunos documentos y anunciaré que William está enfermo-dijo George

* * *

 **Aquí inicia el de Terry.**

* * *

Mientras en la orilla estaba Terry y Stear sentados platicando…

Terry tu la amas no es cierto-dijo Stear

Si la amo, no he dejado de hacerlo, cuando Susana perdió la pierna pensé en suicidarme por… porque no quería quedarme con ella-dijo Terry

Pero…-dijo Stear

Pero recordé que Candy ella me dijo una vez que no le gustaba que jugara con mi vida pues… yo era rebelde fumaba, tomaba, hasta peleaba por eso-dijo Terry-ella me abrió los ojos y pensé, que… mientras viviéramos los dos nos encontraríamos-dijo Terry

Terry, lucha por Candy-dijo Stear

Pero tu tío, tu hermano-dijo Terry

Ellos no… pueden acercarse a Candy-dijo Stear

Porque lo dices?-dijo Terry

Les pasa lo mismo… que… a… mi-dijo Stear

Pero…-dijo Terry

Ellos no pueden enamorarla porque su corazón solo alberga a una persona, ella solo ve a una persona como hombre y te aseguro que no es a nosotros-dijo Stear

Como?, tu también la amas?-dijo Terry

No, de hecho la amé, en el colegio, Paty fue la que me sacó de eso, ella logró que yo la olvidará, aun la recuerdo como la gran amiga que siempre fue, pero ahora… otros… son mis recuerdos-dijo Stear

Osea que me apoyas?-dijo Terry

Mientras ella sea feliz contigo yo seré feliz además ella ha sufrido demasiado, necesito que la vuelvas a conquistar, que hagas que ella te ame de nuevo… este es un buen comienzo-dijo Stear

Dejas de lado a tu tío y a tu hermano?-dijo Terry

No, solo quiero apoyar la felicidad de Candy-dijo Stear

Bien, entonces, con aliado a mi favor puedo tratar de conquistar a mi pecosa-dijo Terry

Jajaja claro, eso si te advierto la hagas feliz-dijo Stear

Claro-dijo Terry abrazando de golpe a Stear

Tranquilízate que nos vamos a caer al agua-dijo Stear

Jajaja yo traigo más ropa tu no-dijo Terry

No vallan a caer al agua-dijo Paty

Jajaja Rebelde…!-dijo Candy

Candy, recordaste como me decías-dijo Terry

Si, y que llegaste una vez a mi habitación y…-dijo Candy

Cállate pecosa-dijo Terry

Terry acaso alguna vez tu y Candy-dijo Stear

No Stear, el estaba-dijo Candy

Cállate pecosa-dijo tapándole la boca

Mrry-balbuceo ella

Ah que asco tu saliva-dijo Terry soltandola

Pero te gustó el beso-dijo Candy

Si pero esque eso es diferente-dijo Terry atrapándola de nuevo con sus labios en un beso dulce pero rápido

Terry!-dijo ella

Que?, jajaja tu dijiste algo cierto me gustan tus besos aunque seas una pecosa-dijo Terry

Ash, rebelde!-dijo Candy

Tarzan pecosa-dijo Terry

Niño mimado-dijo Candy

Mono-dijo Terry

Rebelde sin causa!-dijo Candy

Así siguió la pelea infantil que tenían todo el camino de regreso a la mansión pero cuando llegaron estaba Albert leyendo el periódico en la sala era ya de noche, entonces la pareja de padres subieron las escaleras y Terry se despidió con un insulto lo mismo que Candy, Albert escuchó todo lo que decían y le dolía el corazón al saber que esos insultos solo significaban que se estaban enamorando de nuevo. Al final ella llegó a la sala.

Albert que haces?-dijo ella feliz

leyendo y tu?, como te fue?-dijo Albert

bien Albert, siento como si volviera a enamorarme de Terry-dijo Candy

Albert solo subió el periódico y tras el arrugó sus facciones,-dime… que paso, para que dijeras eso-dijo Albert

Pues… estuvimos comiendo, jugando, hablando junto con Paty, Stear y el pequeño, fue un lindo día quisiera que nos hubieses acompañado-dijo Candy

Si claro… am te cuento que… supe que tu amiga Luisa murió-dijo Albert

Como? Accidente?-dijo Candy-de hecho ella mi amiga no era-dijo Candy

Si lo siento se me olvidó, no, ella se suicidó, pobre-dijo Albert

Es una tonta…-dijo Candy

Tonta dices?-dijo Albert ya entrando a la mansión con lo que compraron en el pueblo

Si, como pudo atentar en contra de su vida… ese es un regalo que Dios nos da no podemos disponer de ella como un juguete-dijo Candy

Quizá tuvo sus razones-dijo Albert

No lo creo una chica joven y linda como ella pudo conseguirse a alguien más y mejor-dijo Candy

Pero y si lo amaba mucho-dijo

No, eso no se hace William-dijo Candy

Pero si la vida se le iba en ello, pero y si el la amaba tanto como para no dejarla ir porque ella le daba lo único que quería, que era paz, solamente paz, era lo único pues cada vez que la veía el lograba entrar en su zona de confort y que luego de todas esas juntas de negocios que había tenido con George lo único que quería era verla de nuevo sonriendo y jugando por toda la mansión y que luego de llegar a la mansion que encontraba? A la chica su chica acostada en una cama, sin fecha para despertar-dijo Albert

Pero que…-dijo Candy

Candy responde, un tonto es aquel que quiere suicidarse por culpa de una chica que esta en coma dímelo-dijo Albert

Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de Luisa –dijo Candy

Yo… hem….-dijo Albert saliendo de la sala y corriendo hasta afuera

William, Albert!-gritó Candy

El salió corriendo de la mansión y fue a las caballerizas y saco el primer caballo que vio y con solo una capa y el caballo sin ensillar salio a todo galope por el bosqué en la noche lluviosa, siendo visto por Terry quien al verlo corrió tras el pero inútilmente trató de encontrarlo por lo que comenzó a buscar a pie.

Que es ese escándalo, van a despertar a mi hijo –dijo Paty

Candy que haces-dijo Stear

Albert salió corriendo de la mansión va en un caballo-dijo Candy

El en un caballo no puede, le acaba de cerrar la herida de la bala –dijo Stear bajando a toda prisa

Bala? Que bala?-dijo Candy

Es mejor que eso te lo cuente el-dijo Paty

En poco tiempo Stear llevó un lazo y ensillo un caballo para salir a buscar a su tío, se había vuelto bueno con los caballos pues sus compañeros del frente le habían enseñado a subir a un caballo de forma más veloz y no elegante. Media hora después aun Stear gritaba el nombre de su tío.

Albert donde estas?-gritaba Terry preocupado por que no se le abriera la herida

Tío William-dijo Stear

No, Stear soy yo, Albert debe estar cerca-dijo Terry

Lo viste?-dijo Stear

Si lo ví-dijo Terry-me preocupa

A mi también sigamos buscando-dijo Stear

Mira ahí viene el caballo que llevaba-dijo Terry

Súbete y que nos guíe-dijo Stear

Vamos yiah!-gritó Terry

Al final llegaron donde estaba Albert tirado cerca de un árbol comprimiendo la zona de la herida que se había hecho tiempo atrás.

Ah!, Stear-dijo Albert

Tío-dijo Stear galopando hasta Albert.-

Dime… ah!, ayudame quieres-dijo Albert

Si tío, sangras mucho-dijo Stear

Espera yo traigo otra camisa-dijo Terry quitándose la camisa y amarrándola por el abdomen de Albert

Tranquilo tío pronto estaras bien-dijo Stear

No lo creo, prefiero morir ahorita-dijo Albert

Estas loco William Albert-dijo Terry ayudando a Stear a subirlo a un caballo mientras el se iba a ir en el otro para avisar a los demás

Bien Terry corre-dijo Stear

Si, ahora ve con cuidado Stear-dijo Terry

Por favor llamen a Michael-dijo Terry

Que pasa?-dijo Candy

Llama a Michael Albert viene para acá y está herido-dijo Terry

Pero… el está en el pueblo-dijo Candy

Ya vengo quédate aquí-dijo Terry yéndose en un auto que estaba ahí hasta el pueblo

Candy solo esperó a llegara Albert-George, Archie, Tag vengan a ayudarlo-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijeron ellos

Al final sin moverlo demasiado ellos lo subieron a su habitación para poder curarlo

Traigan todo yo voy a intentar parar el sangrado en lo que Michael viene-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Archie corriendo por muchas cosas

Vamos George ayúdame-dijo Candy

Yo me voy lo siento-dijo Stear corriendo hasta un baño siendo seguido por Paty

Vamos entremos-dijo Candy

Si-dijo George

Al entrar y ver a Albert Candy se tensó-tranquila-dijo George

Yo… solo-dijo Candy

Dime… quieres que muera-dijo George

No-dijo Candy

Ninguno de nosotros sabe como curarlo por eso debes ayudar tu-dijo George-mirame si tu lo ayudas el va a estar bien-dijo George

Está bien lo haré-dijo Candy

Ellos limpiaron cuidadosamente la herida, luego Candy intentó suturar la herida pues era algo grande y luego la sello con unas gazas para cubrirla con vendas en todo el abdomén de Albert.

Como está-dijo Archie

No lo sé pero por lo menos detuve el sangrado-dijo Candy

Ya vine lo siento por el retraso-dijo Michael viendo a Candy cubierta con sangre seca

Michael corre por favor-dijo Candy

El está bien?, quiero ver-dijo Michael

Dentro el cuarto Candy, George y Michael veían el estado pálido en el que se encontraba Albert por la pérdida, de sangre, Michael no habló nada de nada solamente se dedicó a examinar a Albert y a ver si el sangrado había cesado.

Que le pasa como está porque paso esto?-dijo Candy

Será mejor que te quedes esperando y el te cuente, si… asi lo desea-dijo Michael saliendo de la habitacion

Pero que...-dijo Candy pues George y Michael se habían salido de la habitacion y la habían dejado ahí sola por lo que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en solo verlo asi.

El esta bien, solo un poco pálido, le conecté un suero para rehidratarlo-dijo Michael

Que alegría-dijo Elroy

Pero…-dijo Michael

Que pasa?-dijeron

Yo… solo quiero decirles que creo que es momento-dijo Michael

Será mejor que se lo diga él-dijo Archie

Pero… yo no estoy de acuerdo-dijo George

Lo que pasa es que… por si no se han dado cuenta el mismo se ha metido en un gran problema-dijo Michael

Si lo sabemos- dijeron todos excepto George y Terry

Solo puede salir de este lío contándole la verdad-dijo George

Exacto estoy de acuerdo-dijo Terry

Ella pregunta-dijo George

Pero, el tiene miedo-dijo Paty

Si pero debe decirle, porque si el no se lo dice debo decírselo yo… no me parece esconderle a Candy este tipo de cosas-dijo George

Estoy de acuerdo con George no podemos esconderle para siempre que el se iba a matar-dijo Terry

Pero prometimos no decirle nada a ella-dijeron

Yo no lo hice, Candy merece saberlo además si el sabe y sabía que lo que iba a hacer le iba doler a muchas personas además… el sabía que lo que iba a hacer no lo iba a reunir con Candy precisamente-dijo George

Yo tampoco-dijo Terry

Yo… solamente puedo decirle George que cuando el hizo lo que hizo, lo hizo pensando en que no quería quedarse solo, sin tomar en cuenta que… tenía a otras personas que lo querían, se lo digo porque yo lo viví-dijo Paty-pero la misma Candy me abrió los ojos, por eso siempre voy a estar en deuda con ella, porque de no ser por ella mi pequeño Stear no existiría-dijo Paty

Debemos dejar que Albert despierte y el decidirá… si es correcto decirle o no-dijo Archie

Accederé pero… no estoy de acuerdo-dijo George-bien no me queda más que despedirme debo ir a dormir pues mañana tendré que ir a Chicago por algunos documentos y anunciaré que William está enfermo-dijo George

Continuara….

* * *

 **Amigas estoy feliz de publicar este capítulo un poco extraño pero luego irá teniendo sentido... jajaja, espero se encuentren bien en todos los ámbitos de la vida y haya éxito.**

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración hubo otro Fic en donde una chica me imagino me dijo que corrigiera o algo así, no les voy a decir que no les pongo atención a las malas criticas si les pongo atención porque me ayudan a corregir aspectos malos, además me ayudan a crecer, no me voy a pelear ni nada, solo por este medio quiero agradecer sus críticas tanto buenas como malas, ya que por ustedes escribo sin sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos por lo que les agradezco y espero que les guste mi humilde historia.**

 **Besos y Abrazos a la distancia, los y las quiere su Amiga Giss.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sufrimiento Acumulado**

 **Capitulo 19**

Luego de que Candy se quedara sola en la habitación de Albert ella comenzó a ver que la herida que el tenía era circular además muy pequeña pero si muy profunda por eso con el esfuerzo de montar caballo se le había vuelto a abrir, pero… la pregunta era como se la había hecho, acaso lo de su sueño fue verdad y fue un accidente de auto…

eso no lo creo debería tener mas heridas-pensó Candy

Ella comenzó a buscar en todo el abdomen y torax de Albert si tenía alguna otra herida, lo único que logro encontrar fueron aquellas tres cicatrices casi invisibles que un día le hizo un león al tratar de defenderla a ella y a el doctor Martin,

pero entonces que habrá hecho que se perfore tanto-pensaba ella sobando el abdomen de Albert cuando este despertó

Candy-dijo Albert

Tu tienes mucho que explicar-dijo Candy con una mirada seria

Mientras al otro lado de la mansión Stear estaba encerrado en el baño pues se había manchado un poco con la sangre de su tío, la sangre ya le daba escalofríos le parecía asquerosa, le daba remordimientos de todo lo que había hecho en el frente y lo que pudo haber perdido por estar ahí y no con Paty.

Stear mi amor, ábreme, Stear- decía Paty tocando insistentemente la puerta, al no obtener respuesta se asustó y luego volvió a tocar-mi amor Stear, por Dios ábreme, Stear, no me hagas esto-dijo Paty

Déjame solo-dijo el que ya no tenía la camisa puesta sino en sus manos observando la mancha

Stear, Allistear, por Dios abre-dijo Paty

Porque vienes que no entiendes déjame solo, soy malo Paty malo-dijo Stear

No mi amor, vamos sal de ahí-dijo Paty quien buscaba en su juego de llaves la del baño

No Paty soy malo soy malo-dijo Stear con nauseas por la sangre en su camisa

Paty logro entrar al baño y vió que su Stear estaba cubierto en lágrimas con una mancha de sangre de su tío en la camisa-mi amor que tienes al accidente no fue tu culpa el salio por imprudente-dijo Paty

Bien sabes que no es por eso-dijo Stear volteando no le gustaba que Paty lo viera llorar

Mi amor yo se que te sientes culpable por haberte ido a esa maldita guerra pero… no debes mi vida, tu lo que debes hacer es disfrutar tu presente, lo que paso déjalo atrás-dijo Paty

No puedo, todos esos chicos que mate incluso mas jóvenes que yo Paty, mas jóvenes unos niños peleando por su país por culpa de esos malditos alemanes, por culpa de los ingleses los odio a todos-dijo Stear con rabia

Mi amor no llores-dijo Paty

Paty vi morir a amigos, a compañeros, a superiores míos, vi morir a unos niños que no sabían ni que hacían ahí lo hacían sin estar conscientes, vi morir Alemanes que tenían familia, como iba a reaccionar la esposa al enterarse que el había muerto y se había quedado con sus hijos Paty ellos no regresaron como yo-dijo Stear

Sabes Stear, yo tengo mucha suerte-dijo Paty

Mi amor-dijo Stear

Tengo mucha suerte porque el día que me dijeron que no regresarías sentí morir, por eso entiendo a Albert, luego de tu funeral sin el cuerpo porque no nos mandaron ni tu cuerpo yo estaba enojada, estaba furiosa porque me prometiste que volverías y no lo ibas a cumplir asi que… intente matarme, sin embargo Candy… ella impidió que yo lo hiciera y ella logró que mi bebé naciera, si ese día me hubiese matado, mi Stear hubiera muerto contigo, luego me consolé porque tenía un recuerdo tuyo de carne y hueso, cuando apareciste mi amor me sentí la esposa mas suertuda de los voluntarios de guerra porque luego de tanto sufrimiento apareciste y aun me amabas, yo….-dijo Paty siendo callada por un apasionado beso que Stear le había dado la amaba tanto

Te amo, ven, hemos estado sin practicar para un hermanito para mi pequeño no creo que le guste estar solo más tiempo-dijo Stear

Pero Stear nos van a oir-dijo Paty

En la ducha no-dijo Stear prendiendo el agua

Stear…-dijo ella siendo de nuevo callada por apasionado beso que hizo que se rindiera a los pies de el y solo sus instintos reaccionaran a las caricias de Stear,

Sin embargo Archie al imaginar que eso pasaría se llevo a su pequeño sobrino a su habitacion pues le encantaba estar con el, parecía que el se iba a quedar solo por toda su vida, había despreciado a Annie, pero quizá había sido lo mejor el no la amaba. Pero en otra habitación al otro lado de esa gran mansion Albert trataba de explicar su herida

Candy-dijo Albert

Dime como te hiciste esa herida-dijo Candy

En un accidente de auto-dijo Albert

Pero como si no tienes mas heridas, no me creas tonta William-dijo Candy

No me trates asi como William sabes que de ti ese nombre no me gusta-dijo Albert

Dime… como te hiciste esa herida-dijo Candy

Candy yo…-dijo Albert

Explícame que no entiendo, nadie me quiere decir, y yo no te creo nada, además… lo que me dijiste sobre la historia de Luisa nose se me ocurre que algo malo pasó-dijo Candy

Tengo miedo Candy-dijo Albert

Miedo a que?-dijo Candy

A que me rechaces, correcto, a eso tengo miedo a eso-dijo Albert-tengo miedo Candy-dijo Albert

Rechazarte?-dijo Candy

Si rechazarme, decirme que no me quieres me conformo con tu cariño de hermana Candy, el día que casi mueres de un paro, decidí irme contigo no quería estar más aquí sin ti, por Dios Candy, yo… no quería quedarme solo, aquí nadie me entendía como tu, me iba a quedar solo, sin nadie que me comprendiera porque yo…-dijo Albert

Tu que William-dijo Candy

Candy yo no te quiero-dijo Albert volteando

No me quieres?-dijo ella confundida

No, no te quiero, te deje de querer desde que estábamos en el Magnolia, te deje de querer porque ahora te amo, te amo Candy no podía vivir ni un segundo mas si tu no ibas a estar Candy, te amo, te amo, y no quería quedarme solo por el resto de mi vida siendo miserable, si tu te ibas yo también-dijo él-sentándose en la cama al lado de donde estaba Candy con un poco de dificultad-Candy-dijo el cuando ella se giro el aprovecho a girarse también y la besó.

Continuara…

* * *

 **esto pasa tanto en el final de Terry como en el de Albert por eso no hay dos capitulos en uno**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia. Besos y Abrazos**


	21. El Beso de Amor

**Sufrimiento Acumulado**

Capitulo 20

 **Final Alternativo de Albert**

Candy al inicio se resisitió ante sus caricias y ante ese beso que el insistia, pues la aprisiono suavemente con sus brazos y al intentar no golpearle la herida tenia que evitar moverse al final cayo dentro de sus redes y ella lo envolvió con sus dos manos en la cabeza y el sentía el mejor hombre del mundo al ser correspondido con ese beso ella le demostraba su amor, ella le demostraba que su corazon latia por el. Al final lograron romper el beso.

Candy-dijo el

Albert yo…-dijo Candy

No debi hacer esto perdóname nose que fue lo que me paso yo… te amo Candy si me rechazas no me importa esto es algo que no me deja ir a trabajar en paz, no me dejas Candy porque nose si lo sigues amando a él, o me amas a mi, o a alguien mas-dijo Albert

Albert-decía ella pues no tenia otra palabra en la boca

Pero…-dijo el

Si?-dijo ella

Con este beso me has demostrado, que no lo amas a él, que tu corazon no late por el, sino por mi, aunque cuando hables no me digas que me amas, tus labios me lo dicen cuando te beso-dijo el

Aun no te perdono que hayas atentado en contra de tu vida-dijo Candy

Pero…-dijo el

Pero si siento algo, cuando me besas aunque nose si es amor-dijo ella

Esta bien si ya logre esperar años por tu amor, seguire esperando-dijo Albert-pero solo dime una cosa-dijo Albert

Que cosa?-dijo ella

Si logras saber que me amas, me vas a dar una oportunidad?-dijo el

Si te amo, no te dejare ir jamas en mi vida-dijo ella

Entonces ahora puedo descansar-dijo Albert

Si Albert descansa porque tus heridas no son muy leves que digamos-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Albert cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, Candy comenzó a acariciarle el cabello hasta dejarlo dormido, y luego ella cayo en un profundo sueño.

Por la mañana todos entraron a la habitacion a ver como estaba Albert y se encontraron con dos manos entrelazadas Candy acariciando el cabello de Albert, con ese plácidamente dormido entre la almohada y el abdomen de Candy.

Que hermosos se ven –dijo Paty

Si-dijo Elroy

Me parece que no es propio de la época-dijo George

Pero y que si es propio o no lo es-dijo Paty

Espera no los vayas a despertar hice un invento que saca las imágenes que tu quieres instantáneamente,-dijo Stear

No Stear imagino que tal vez va a explotar dijo Paty

No Paty ya veras-dijo el corriendo a su habitacion a traer el objeto.

Que es eso?-dijo Paty

Déjalo lo importante es que lo hace-dijo Stear

En ese momento el artefacto tomo la imagen y ella hizo un estruendo grande, e hizo que Candy y Albert despertaran al instante

No me digas que exploto-dijo Paty

No Paty, salio como queríamos-dijo Stear corriendo a su habitacion, con Paty y el bebe tras el

Parece que despertaron-dijo Elroy con los brazos cruzados

William no te parece que tu hija adoptiva esta aquí por cuidarte no para quedarse contigo?-dijo George

Perdona George –dijo Albert

Yo… lo siento esque no me di cuenta cuanto me quede perdonen-dijo Candy

Al parecer hay algo que debes decirle a Candy no?-dijo George

No te preocupes ya se lo dije-dijo el

Enserio-dijo George

Si y lo tomo bien-dijo Albert

Que bien….-dijo George

Ahora a planear la boda-dijo Elroy.

Continuara…

 **Final de Terry**

Ese beso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Candy se quedo inmóvil, pero no cayo ante Albert, había sido como si su hermano mayor la hubiese besado, no era para nada placentero, y asi mismo no era nada lindo, solo era como algo que ella jamás pensó que pasaría, Terry logro ver esa escena pues quería ver como estaba Albert.

Candy, perdóname por hacer esto, yo… no tenia que haerlo, tenia miedo que aun pensaras en el y tuvieras dudas, pero ahora comprendo-dijo el-esto era algo que no me dejaba dormir

Albert-dijo Candy

Aun lo amas no es asi?-dijo Albert

Si Albert, perdóname-dijo ella

Bien entonces… me parece que es ultimo argumento que doy –dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy

No, déjalo asi, no te preocupes pequeña, soy tu tutor y tu eres mi hija-dijo Albert

Gracias, lo mejor será que la tia venga a cuidarte-dijo Candy

Si claro gracias-dijo Albert

Mientras ella salio de la habitación, se cambio con ropa limpia y bajo a la biblioteca saco un libro, luego se due a la salita, ni cuenta se dio que era Romeo y Julieta, al momento de ver ese libro se recordó de Terry.

Pecosa, acaso recuerdas algo de mi y por eso lees ese libro-dijo Terry

No claro que no señor Grandchester-dijo ella fingiendo

Ah no?, necesito borrar ese recuerdo que Albert te acaba de dejar con sus besos-dijo Terry

De que hablas?-dijo Candy

Que el te beso, loamas?-dijo Terry

No-dijo Candy

Que alivio-dijo el

Pero Terry-dijo ella

Asi que entonces que pasa si yo te beso-dijo Terry aprisionando sus labios con los de el para besarla tan dulcemente como jamás lo había hecho, le recordaba a aquel beso que se dieron en el dia de campo.

Me amas lo se-dijo el

No se confunda-dijo Candy

Me recuerdas lo sé, me ganare tu amor de nuevo-dijo Terry comenzando a leer el libro de Candy a la par de ella quedándose dormidos luego de leer un poco. Con las manos entrelazadas, ella acostada en el pecho de él.

A la mañana siguiente Stear y Paty bajaban a la salita para Salir al jardín pero se encontraron con la pareja.

Candy-dijo Paty

Es Terry-dijo el

Jajaja esos dos están enamorados de nuevo-dijo Stear

Si eso me parece—dijo Paty-que lindo eso es como para capturarlo en una foto

Espera hice un invento que saca las fotografías a color al instante-dijo Stear

No Stear, eso imagino que explota no lo hagas-dijo Paty

Claro que si, funciona, le he tomado muchas a mi hijo-dijo Stear

Que que?-dijo Paty

Nada-dijo el

Stear-dijo ella

Calla que la quiero tomar bien-dijo Stear

Al tomarse la fotografía hizo un gran estruendo, que hizo que los dos jóvenes despertaran rápidamente-

Ves te lo dije-dijo Paty

No Paty, si salio como queríamos-dijo Stear guardándola por detrás.

Candy al verlos se puso de mil colores, pero Terry la abrazo mas-dime Candy que hacias?-dijo Stear

Nada solo nos quedamos dormidos-dijo ella

Si claro…-dijo Stear

Será mejor que se cambien porque si la tia Elroy los ve, nos mata y los mata-dijo Paty

Me llamabas Patri…. Que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo Elroy

Señora Elroy, a sus pies-dijo Terry haciendo gala de sus buenos modales

Tía Buenos Días, perdone, esque me quede dormida en este lugar y si no es por Paty, Stear y Terry sigo aquí-dijo Candy

Candy tu crees que yo naci ayer-dijo Elroy

No claro que no tía-dijo Candy

Lo dice por lo joven que se ve hoy?-dijo Terry

Lo único que me alegra es que te casaras con alguien que a pesar de ser actor, es hijo de un duque y tienes buenos modales…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Chicas hola! un gusto el volver a saber de ustedes, perdonen el retraso pero hay cosas que me impedian ponerme al corriente pero ya prometo seguir gracias por leer**


End file.
